Mine and Mine Only
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Seven long grueling years of watching that beautiful little girl blossom into a breath-taking vixen and now he can't keep his hands off her any longer. Rape, violence, and everything in between. Rated M for language and possibly disturbing themes.
1. Watching Her

**Another fanfiction for HeavenWillBlaze (AKA Sheena!) that's a Hidan x OC lemon! **

**May or may not be continued. The future of this story is held in this person's palm.**

Only when Sheena was about eight-years-old or so, her mother would often take her to Tokidoki Park, a very popular park. It was so popular that it was very crowded on some days to the point where losing the sight of your child was possible and likely, but Sheena's mother hadn't let the incident occur yet. The park had many things such as a large track, a court for various types of sports, a sandbox, and a fun playground that was added not long ago. Tokidoki Park's visitors were usually athletes, teenagers, and parents bringing their children. However, those weren't the only visitors. There were also shady and odd ones, such as strange men and women who would stand around the playground establishment and sandbox, where young children and teenagers would hang out and play at. These people didn't seem to be noticed by the unaware parents since they didn't come very often and sort of stood beside or behind the play equipment, trying to look as casual as possible. Besides, the parents that did notice the pedophiles simply kept an eye on their children. So good so far, there were no reports of kidnaps or sexual harassment.

"Be careful, Sheena!" her mother yelled to her daughter who was happily running to the sandbox.

"Okay, mummy!" she yelled back without turning her head or stopping. She was excited about the new playground.

Sheena's mother had a worried expression on her face. She was one of the few parents that were aware of the strangers that occasionally hung around the children and was worried. She was afraid to even take her eyes off her daughter for even a second, afraid that it would be a mistake she would most definitely regret. The mother wasn't the type to fret over things excessively but she couldn't help herself. Her daughter was her life and it was also more of a maternal thing. She tried to calm herself. As far as her eyes could see, there were no creepy adults hanging around her child. That helped reduce her concern, but not by much. There were a lot of other parents around her talking on their phones and chatting with other parents, making friendly talk, when she personally thought they should've been paying more attention on supervising their kids. Ignoring the things going around her, she tried to focus on Sheena and her only.

Her mother wasn't the only one who was watching someone. There was a person in the forest that was surrounding Tokidoki Park that was keeping a good eye on both the mother and the pretty little girl. He was another one of the pedophiles who occasionally visited the park. However, what made this person so much more dangerous from the others was that he was insane. Of course, all pedophiles, rapists, molestors and such were insane, but this shadow hidden in the woods was over the line of retardation. He was creepy, mental, and worshipped a demonic God that went by the name of Jashin. This deity might have been the cause to this stranger's mental unstableness, but it didn't matter anymore. It was too late for any help that was given to be of any use. Either way, he was smirking as he watched Sheena move to the sandbox and pick up a pail and shovel. To him, she was the perfect prey for her next human sacrifice to Jashin. He licked his lips. His God would be pleased to receive such a cute girl. Anyway, like he usually did, he would wait for the right moment and swoop in to take the little girl. Then he would do whatever the hell he felt like depending on his level of horniness and sadism before cruelly killing her. But previously he had accidently left one of his victims alive, pissing off his God, resulting in him having to somehow repent his sins by killing a few more people than usual. His first thought was to go to Tokidoki Park. The children there were easy victims and they managed to satisify Jashin adequately. The silver-haired man looked at the situation and was waiting for the moment to grab the little girl when he suddenly received a mental 'message' if that's what you'd like to call it, from Jashin. Since he was a true and loyal follower of Jashin, he had been given immortality and the ability to communicate with his God mentally. His God suddenly told him to not kill the girl. There was a confused and a bit upset expression on the man's face. He asked his God why with a bunch of obscenities. Jashin-sama simply told him to wait until she 'blossomed.' The Jashinist had an extremely amused face now. Was he saying he wanted to wait until this girl hit puberty? He chuckled. He would now have to find another victim to pay for his sins but he was excited when he understood that he would be coming back to meet this girl a few years later. Judging by her cute and innocent child-like looks, the sadistic masochist knew that this 'Sheena,' or so her mother had called her that, would grow up to be one hell of a beauty. He could only wish time would speed up. The man blinked and looked at the playful little Sheena who was dumping sand and talking to some kids before quickly returning to the Akatsuki.

**Short, yes. However, if I do continue this (yeah it all depends on Sheen!) in the next chapter there will be a big, and I mean big, time skip. Sheena's eight now so the next chapter will be her being about fifteen-years-old. I'm not sure, I'm still considering all the ways this story could start off, etc. **

**Oh yeah, about Hidan, I didn't add anything that wasn't really 'needed.' I mean, I guess I could've added a whole other paragraph talking about his race and history but that's not really essential. Don't wanna' take up space even if it'll make it longer. **


	2. Finally in His Hands

**Quick note: Sheena (Sherbo) is now fifteen-years-old. **

**Another quick note: She has a friend named Yuu Yin. **

Sheena Sherbo was asked to join ANBU, and she had accepted. She had been given her grey and black attire and already had the swirly intricate tattoo that all ANBUs had tattooed on her upper right shoulder. The ANBU had been observing her for a while now, thinking very hard if Sheena was another good addition. There was that Itachi Uchiha that had betrayed Konoha and the ANBU felt it was their fault for enhancing his fighting abilities and possibly making him obsessed with power, and they didn't want the same to happen with Sheena. It turned out that she was an excellent addition when she was offered to join, but still in Tsunade's eyes, she saw some kind of evil inside of her. Sheena had heard of this when word got out and she simply rolled her eyes. Personally, Sheena thought that there was evil in everyone. It was just lurking inside of every indivisual, an unconscious malice that was just sleeping. Well, anyway, after Sheena's mother had found out she had become an elite, she decided to sort of celebrate this event a few weeks later by taking her daughter to the newest water amusement park, which was the one she had often taken Sheena to when she was younger. Sheena already had a swimsuit picked out since it was summer, but she was very excited. It had been a few years since she had been to Tokidoki Park and she could barely remember what it was like. Allowed to bring one friend to come with her, Sheena wisely picked Yuu Yin, a friend she had made when she was about thirteen-years-old at the Ninja Academy.

When they arrived at Tokidoki Park, it had drastically changed. Instead of just the playground, sandbox, sports court, and running track, there was a huge path made of flat stones leading to a large building. It looked a bit like a five star hotel, grand and all, except it was shaped more like a large dome instead of a skyscraper. From a distance, Sheena and her company could tell that around the top of the dome was most likely made from a sort of bluish glass. Her mother had not been to the water park, she had only heard of it, so this was the trio's first time ever coming. Sheena and Yuu were both excited since both of them enjoyed swimming a lot. Sheena enjoyed showing off her fantasically sculpted body whilst Yuu preferred to not attract so much attention. Since Yuu had a more timid nature, she picked a one-piece. When they finished changing in the locker room and put all of their belongings in one locker, they stepped through the doors and were amazed at what they saw.

It was very big, one thing for sure. There was a wave pool that made a large wave every once and a while, a jacuzzi, a larger pool, and even a small playscape that sprinkled and dumped buckets of water. This amazed the three since Konoha never had such a tourist-attracting place made. The only things that were built were just shopping malls, stores, restaurants, and the occasional new playground. But this was simply cool. But what really was shocking was the unbelievable amount of people. The place was packed. Sheena could see that the wave pool was filled. There was literally no space between the small ant-sized people, so they were all probably uncomfortably close to each other. That was little compared to the whole experience, though. So what if it was a little over the capacity of people the wave pool could hold? Sheena could care less.

Sheena's mother went off to set up their umbrella and lie in the shade while the two ran off. The wave pool caught Sheena's eye and she wanted to try that out first. It looked so fun. Whenever the wave was about to come, there was a loud beep and everyone screamed as they moved in unison in a wave-like motion. Yuu was a more laid-back person, so she was willing to do whatever Sheena wanted to do. They walked to the wave pool, which was very far away from where Sheena's mother was at. When she walked, Sheena's breast jiggled a bit, which caught the eyes of not only young teenage boys around her age, but her stalker as well.

Yes, the same man from seven years ago was still watching her. Being a pedophilic person with crazy and sadistic thoughts, he was not hiding in some forest, but this time, he was actually out in public. Instead of attracting unwanted attention, the Jashinist unexpectedly blended well with the surrounding people. He looked casual like the rest of the people, as if he was just at the water park to get some waves and enjoy the day there when he was really on a horrific mission to please his God. Lying on a towel he wore cargo shorts and was topless. Sheena walked past him, not knowing that her stalker was right behind her. He smirked when he found out that she was totally oblivious. He had been stalking her starting from that day at Tokidoki Park and ever since he had been watching her. At night when she was asleep, in the morning when she was getting ready to go to school, on her walk back home from training, on days out with her friends, even on dates with boyfriends - he saw it all. For seven years he had not taken his eyes off of her. He even had knowledge that she was elite and part of ANBU. Nasty thoughts crept into his head when he saw how mature and sexy her swimsuit was. It was not a one-piece, nor a three-piece. It was a two-piece. Despite how plain and common that sounds, Hidan got to see all of her, almost. He saw how large her chest was, how curvy she was, her fine and toned skin, and her mile-long legs, which were just how he liked them. Another thing about her swimsuit was how it was midnight black and it was tied by strings around her neck and on the sides of her hips. The black made a nice contrast to her pale porcelain skin. He stared at her ass and how it gently swayed left and right while she walked. Very, very alluring. Soon, though, she was out of his sight and Hidan knew that she was on her way to the wave pool. Hidan smirked from how easy he knew it would be to kidnap her. His plan from the start was to kidnap Sheena and take her somewhere solitary and isolated where he could have his way with her for as long as he liked. Perfect. It would go along smoothly and he would be able to please his God while enjoying himself. However he also noticed that she came with a friend. That could be a problem. He would figure that out later. The man calmly got up and walked to the wave pool, right behind Sheena and her tagalong friend.

Sheena and Yuu, who had already reached the wave pool, had to squeeze between people to get to the deep end. At the deeper end, they would get the stronger effect of the waves hitting them and since the water was steep they would rise higher than the rest of the people. There, they held onto the side of the walls together and waited for the next wave to come.

**Beep.**

Everyone screamed excitedly and when the wave came, the two girls were laughing from feeling the power of the wave try to pull them under and then push them upwards. After a few times of being in the deep end, they swam back to the more shallow place after squeezing and pushing people since there was no other way to move. It was difficult to try to hold onto the walls in the deep end and treading on the water was just exhausting. In the less deep place, Sheena and Yuu were able to stand on the tip of their toes. They talked a bit when the wave was just leaving and when it did come, they were able to enjoy it a bit more without having people grab onto them and try to pull them under among many other things. Suddenly, Yuu had the urge to pee. She told Sheena.

"Umm... I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered to Sheena.

"Just take a piss here," Sheena suggested. Since it was closely packed and there was literally no room, everyone heard, but Sheena could've cared less. She didn't care what other people thought. "A lot of people do it."

Yuu blushed. "Err, um, I think I'll just get out of the water and head to the locker room." She laughed a bit at Sheena's suggestion. Yuu left and went to the bathroom. Sheena nodded. She was enjoying things so far and ignored the occasional brushes on the arm by other people and such, but she was shocked when she felt a hand brush her butt cheek. Of course, accidents happened when people would hit other's in the ass or brush their hands by, but Sheena knew this was no 'accident,' because suddenly that same hand grabbed her ass. Sheena wasn't sure what to do. She could always turn around and punch them right in the face, but the thing was, it was so crowded and everyone was so close to each other that it could have been anyone. On top of that, this had never happened to her before so she was quite clueless on what her reaction should have been. And even if she did turn around to pop them right in the face, the ass groping had suddenly stopped. They might have left. Sheena was a bit calm now, but the feeling of being unrightfully touched still lingered. She was violated and she couldn't keep it off her mind. But since the molesting had ceased, the brunette decided to calmly get out of the water as soon as possible without attracting too much attention. She couldn't, though, because someone was grabbing onto both of her wrists. Being in ANBU, she knew better than to panic, because it only made things much worse, but she was close to freaking out. What was this person going to do? Sheena tried to pull away, but the grip was much stronger. Judging from the strength, it was probably a man.

"Don't move, Sheena," said her assailant.

Her eyes widened in surprise. This person knew her name. How could they? The turquoise-eyed girl had a stalker? Knowing she had a stalker didn't help her calm herself down at all. She took a deep breath and didn't want to look back anymore. Sheena had read many horror stories and having been on a few A-ranked missions, a lot of them were a bunch of rape or homocide cases, which were solved when they found out that the rapist or murderer was a creepy old man or some kind of ugly creature. She shuddered. The being-touched sensation was still there and it wasn't reduced when the image of a rich fat man who was feeling her up was brought to mind. Sheena tried to not think about things and make the situation worse with her infinite imagination and creative mind but instead tried to think about a way to get herself out of this shitty situation. She didn't want to be raped, since she was still a virgin, so her mind started to spin very fast. Her first thought was to kick this man's ass but then again she didn't have any weapon at hand. But then again she could've also kicked them right in the balls. Sheena was a master at taijutsu but it wasn't quite easy to move as fast as lightning since being in water slowed her down and reduced the damage she could inflict. Sheena was running out of ideas.

The man, who was the Jashinist who had been watching Sheena for quite a while now, was the one who was molesting her. He was quite pleased at her body. It felt way better than he had thought. In his opinion, her ass was as soft as cotton. He could only imagine how her breasts would feel, but he would leave that part for later. He had decided to take his time and feel her up a bit before taking her somewhere desolated, but she was showing restraint. In the pedophile's eyes, it would be a bit more difficult kidnapping her without hurting her, but yet again, it would be more amusing. He had a tight grip on her wrists. Being a sadistic person, he started to tighten and put more power into his hold, enough to cut off her circulation. He wondered how she would react to the pain.

Sheena felt his grip tighten and flinched on instinct.

The man behind her smirked and decided it was enough playing. By just squeezing her wrists tightly he knew that when he did find somewhere deserted he would have one hell of a great time. He could tell that even though she was strong since she was in ANBU, she was also shy and had some sort of inner fear or weakness residing in her. Everyone did, and he was going to make that fear come out and scare the living shit out of her. To quickly get on with what he wanted to do, he suddenly teleported. Sheena was looking at the water which was dyed a strange blue color to make it more paradise-like when suddenly she noticed that from behind her there was a bright light that was growing. She was confused and was wondering what it was until it suddenly flashed and that was all she could see. Sheena closed her eyes because she suddenly felt the wind blowing in her face, for some reason.

Moments later, though, she opened her eyes when the wind stopped. Her surroundings changed. Instead of being suffocated by people in water, she was sitting on a large bed in a... room that had strange stony walls. Sheena was totally perplexed. _Where the hell am I?_ She took a look around once more, paying attention to the more smaller and less-noticeable things in the room. In ANBU, they had taught her to inspect her surroundings and foes carefully. Well for starters, there was a table that had a strange symbol right above it that was on the wall. The symbol was a large circle with a triangle in it. How strange. Maybe it was an altar. Sheena wasn't quite sure. Either way, even if the room was dimly lit it wasn't like she couldn't see anything at all. It was just a bit dull, limiting her ability to observe the smaller and more intricate things. So she tried to get up and explore when suddenly something grabbed and slammed her into the wall. She almost coughed up blood from the strength of the impact. Sheena closed her turquoise eyes because of the pain but soon looked to see a handsome silver-haired man staring amusedly at her, smirking in what seemed like pleasure.

Even though Sheena was afraid of this person, she wasn't scared shitless. She still had sense in her and was brave enough to do things. The first thing she did was snarl angrily and hiss at him. "Who the fuck are you?" The man had his hands on her wrists, like before, except that he was holding them above her head and that they were on the bed. He was pressing his lower body against hers, preventing her from lifting her legs to kick him in the crotch or something. He chuckled, even more amused. The women he usually raped for sacrifices were shy, afraid to speak up, and showed no backbone whatsoever. But, with Sheena, he could tell automatically that she was a fiesty one that had a spirit like a burning fire within her. Just how he liked them, vocal and argumentive, so when he did have his sexual fun with them, they would scream out loud like the whores they were. He smirked from just the thought. He tried to supress his inner horniness to just fuck and tried to enjoy just talking and pissing her off. If he was able to wait seven years for just this moment to have brutal slave and master bondage, then he was capable of waiting a few more minutes of teasing his prey, right? Of course, teasing his sacrifice wasn't necessary, but the Jashinist liked to frustrate his victims and get to know their personality a bit better before having rough and wild intercourse.

"Just call me... Hidan-no-danna," he said with a wide grin.

Sheena was annoyed. She sort of wished that he would stop smirking... and she couldn't believe that he actually suggested her to call him 'Hidan-no-danna.' It made her feel as if he was visually raping her, if that was possible. She thought about it and blushed. Sheena was wearing a sexy black bikini, after all, and it was exposing quite a lot. Plus, this man was quite handsome in her opinion. She looked at his face for a second, taking in as much as she could before looking down angrily. He had extroardinary slicked-back silver hair, a masculine jawline, an unbelievably sexy smile, and icy pink eyes that were for some reason, seductive. Anyway, she was used to flirting with other guys and wearing slightly revealing things, it was just that she had never been actually touched by another man. As mentioned, she was a virgin. Just kissed a few times with her boyfriends. Nothing more. Sheena wasn't the type to vow to be married before having sex, but she wasn't slutty. At least, not yet. Hidan was planning on disturbing Sheena's innocence in more than just one way. "Fuck you," she responded. "Like hell if you think I'm going to call you master! Besides, why the fuck do you have me here? I don't know you!" She glared at him.

"You still haven't fucking figured it out yet?" Hidan said, with a sort of tone in his voice that made it seem as if he was amazed by her stupidity. "I'm your fucking stalker. The one that groped your ass at the wave pool and all that shit. You probably don't fucking remember, but when you were about eight-years-old or so I would fucking watch you play at Tokidoki Park. Not only that, I would watch you while you slept late at night," he leaned a bit closer so his head was buried in her hair, so when he spoke he was almost blowing into her ear, "when you changed, got out of the shower all wet and naked... I know your fucking life story, bitch." He said the last word with ferocious passion, as if he was trying to scare her.

"Wh-What? Y-You were watching me since I was ei-eight-years-old!" Sheena couldn't believe it. That was when it hit her that this guy was into little kids. "You're a pedophile."

"Yeah. What about it?" He was busy staring into her face, taking in all of her expressions in, as if they were some sort of valuable possession or memory. "I'm a pedophile, who gives a shit. I'm even a fucking necrophiliac," he said the last phrase with a sort of pride, as if being a necrophiliac and pedophile was something to boast about to random people.

"Why do you want me?" Sheena asked.

Hidan cackled out loud. "Why do I fucking want you! Do you have ANY fucking idea how goddamn attractive you are? At the park when you were swinging your ass carelessly and how your tits were just bouncing up and down with ever friggin' step you took... Fuck." He licked her cheek, starting from her jawline all the way up to her eye. Sheena closed her left eye from the strange tingling feeling she got from him tasting her. "Delicious," he commented after he finished licking her.

"You sick bastard!" She had a disgusted look on her face. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Get away from you?" He chuckled a bit. "Not fucking possible. I have you in my fucking palms now. Do you have any fucking idea how long I've been waiting for this day? Fucking seven sweet years, baby. I'm not letting you go. Never." He started to gently nip her neck.

"F-Fuck you." Sheena usually didn't stutter, but it took her a while to take this all in. Having a pedophilic stalker that had been watching her from her childhood... and now he had kidnapped her. Plus, he was gently sucking on her neck and it was a new feeling. It felt quite pleasurable but she didn't just want to give in to a rapist. "I'll kick your ass later!" She would when she saw even a small opening, but it was impossible at the moment. She was feeling too good to really resist and there was no chance for her to make a killing move.

"Don't be that way..." Hidan now moved upwards, his tongue now next to her ear. He was gently nibbling on it.

"Th-That's...!"

"Just give in," he whispered.

She really did want to. It felt all so good. But she couldn't. They were enemies. Akatsuki and Konoha ANBU couldn't be affiliated with each other in any way. That was just betraying your village. Plus, there was that Tsunade who had a feeling about Sheena's 'inner evil' or whatever the hell that old hag had said, and Sheena wanted to prove her wrong. There were so many other reasons to why giving in and enjoying what this 'Hidan' was doing to her was wrong, but Sheena couldn't even make an attempt to stop him. "N-No!" she said. That one word was all she managed to say that had to do with rejecting the ecstacy.

"Then I guess I'll just have to fucking make you, huh, Sheena?" The way he said her name was like the way a rapist murmurred their victim before ravaging their body. Sheena gasped and closed her eyes when Hidan unfastened her top with his teeth and let her black bikini fall, showing her already hard nipples. She could only bite her lip when Hidan started to gently let his teeth hit her nipples when he sucked on them. Hidan smirked and looked up. Personally, her just biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep in her lustful moans was sexy enough to make him flip her over. Which he did. "Take it like the bitch you are," he said loudly before ripping her bottom off, which was now at her knees. Sheena was in a position where her knees were on the bed and her ass was high up in the air. Her forearms touching the bed and they were supporting her upper body. Suddenly, without warning, just like he did when he flipped her, he thrust his hard dick into her vagina. Sheena screamed.

"S-S-St-Stop!"

However, Hidan was too absorbed in how amazingly tight Sheena's pussy was. His eyes rolled back, showing his whites as he had a large smile plastered across his face. He looked truly demonic right then. While he was enjoying the feeling of having his dick nearly cut off, Sheena was feeling the exact opposite. She had heard that having sex hurt and that it was painful whilst she also heard that it was enjoyable and no pain could be felt at all. Now, she knew which one was true and which one was false. It hurt and the way he forcefully pushed his penis to break through her hymen was probably why it felt like someone had stabbed her in the vagina. Tears were streaming down her face and she put her head down and bit her lip even harder until it bled. It was just so painful, and it didn't help when Hidan totally ignored the fact that she was in agony and started to thrust even harder. Sheena never really thought much of her virginity. Meaning, she never really thought a lot about who she wanted to have her first with. But when Hidan just slammed right into her, the first thing that Sheena thought was how she would never be able to have her first with the man she loved. She didn't love anyone at the moment, but the mere thought of knowing that someday she would meet her soul mate and him find out that she was damaged goods was a bit depressing. But after a while, a bit faster than Sheena had guessed, the pain quickly went away and all she could feel now was just pleasure. Pure pleasure. She was in true ecstacy and there was no way she could deny it. Now her moans were coming out. Unlike before, where she tried to resist the pleasure, she didn't even try to reject it. It was impossible. She was engulfed in the physical happiness and it was all that mattered now. Not even that they were enemies, that she was being raped, and that she was whoring herself out.

Hidan went in and out, not decreasing his speed at all. Since this was Sheena's first time, she wasn't sure how she liked it, but that it was just wonderful. The Jashinist had his hands on her ass, holding it tightly and grabbing it towards him whenever he went to thrust in her again, making the pleasure much better. Sheena was now lying on the bed with her chest pressed against the matress while her butt was still waving up in the air. She closed her eyes from being slightly tired but still moaned loudly. Hidan smirked and was sweating from having to thrust in and out at high speeds that no regular man would be able to meet up to, but he knew that she had already given up. The Jashinist let go of her cheeks and picked her arms up, which were resting beside her. Sheena opened a tired eye up and when she realized that he was holding her arms tightly, she got hornier. Now, Hidan was holding her arms and pumping into her while her chest was bouncing up and down. Sheena's head was tossed back, her silky brown hair a bit wet from perspiration. Her release was coming close. She started to moan and make other various horny noises while Hidan started to grunt and moan and groan even harder. Both of their breaths were inhaled deeper and exhaled a bit more laborously. Sheena didn't know, but Hidan was about to cum, too.

"I-I'm about to...!" Sheena couldn't finish the rest because she needed to take another breath of air. It was exhausting for her, even when she wasn't doing anything. The pleasure was overwhelming her.

"Me, too!" Fuck, Hidan had already came. He let go of her arms, letting Sheena's face and chest hit the bed before her hands. He pulled his dick out, which was hard as ever and cummed all over her hair, back, and ass. He was breathing hard and it sounded to Sheena as if he had enough. Now, Sheena was covered in sticky white liquid and she wasn't complaining. She was breathing hard and she was trying to catch her breath so her breathing would be a bit more normal-paced. The tired brunette was falling asleep when Hidan slapped her ass harshly. She jumped a bit from surprise and turned over to look at him when she was meet with a very long and still horny dick. It looked slimy and for some reason, though it was her first time seeing a penis, she got turned on and wanted to fuck yet again.

"W-What?"

"Suck me off, you slut," Hidan said demandingly and grabbed her by the shoulder. He sat down and set her head right next to his sticky dick. "Give it a kiss."

Sheena knew he wasn't kidding, and she didn't mind, actually. She was already turned on and to see such a thing in front of her... how could she refuse? Sheena tugged her hair behind her ears and looked at the turtle head. She leaned down and gave it a kiss right on the tip where there was a small hole, kind of. Hidan groaned in response since she had hit a very sensitive area. She tasted it a bit. It didn't taste disgusting, nor did it taste appetizing. It was a sort of an odd mix. However, she was almost instantly addicted to it. She started to suck the tip slowly and sped up while taking more and more of Hidan's... nine inch dick. That was when she stopped sucking and took a good look at it. She wasn't an expert on male atonomy, but she knew that it was quite large. Nine inches of thick - not skinny - meat managed to fit in her tiny and small virgin cunt. She couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing? Admiring my penis? I'll give you some fucking more of me later..." Hidan smirked at her curiousity.

She blushed. "It's just so big...!" The brunette wasn't really sure what to say to express her shock.

"I know." Hidan replied, "Now... suck me again."

Sheena obediently leaned down again and started suck him once more. She started to take in more and more, getting even more addicted to the smell and taste. It was her cocaine or weed, almost. Hidan was looking down smirking at Sheena's obedience. He liked obedient bitches, they were just his sex slaves, in a way, but after a while they got boring and he eventually killed them. Useless whores were not worthy enough to even be called a sacrifice to his awesome God, Jashin. However, Sheena... now, the Jashinist saw something a bit more different in the girl as he watched her take in more and more of his cock with her small and petite mouth. It was sexy watching her try her best at giving fellatio. Eventually, though, Hidan had to come. Without warning, he grabbed her hair and somewhat gently pushed her head against her crotch, making her deepthroat him. Sheena saw this coming and even though she had no experience doing these kinds of things, she had read many sex books that had tips and facts, so she relaxed her throat as much as possible. If she tightened it, it would only make her gag reflex come on instinct. Hidan was surprised since he could tell that she wasn't feeling any pain. He wasn't complaining, but he was a bit disappointed. He wanted to make her first-time as horrible as possible, and when he thrust into her, she sure did go through a lot of pain, but he didn't expect her to be so skilled at giving blowjobs. Maybe she was a natural. Who the fuck knew.

"Ohhh... fuck yes." Hidan's whites were showing when his eyes rolled back into his head again. "Take it all in, bitch. Suck it all." Sheena pulled her mouth away and looked up at Hidan. She would've spit it all out since she wasn't anticipating a practical mouth and throatful of his sperm, but Hidan had his hands on her mouth and chin, holding them firmly so she had no way to open her mouth. "Swallow it..." Just like when she had first licked his dick a bit and gave it a little kiss, she got used to the taste of his semen that was tainting her mouth. She swallowed it, and to her surprise, she did so quite willingly. It wasn't that bad, acutally. "Sexy," he commented when he saw his white juices drip down her chin and onto her breasts. His eyes trailed down and looked at her pussy, which had his white sperm dripping off it.

"Hidan -" she started.

"No. Not fucking Hidan," he corrected, looking at her as if she had done a very bad thing, "It's Hidan-no-danna, or, if you want, fucking Master."

Sheena was still in the state where she couldn't say no, so she repeated after him, "Master."

"Good..." Hidan liked how things were coming along. She was definitely a fun one and he would keep her for a long time. "Now, what were you saying?" He acted a bit more interested in what she was saying just because she had complied with calling him that.

"I'm tired..." Sheena's eyes were sort of half-closed and she was truly tired. After having such a long and kinky first time, anyone would be, unless they were Hidan.

"Go to sleep, then," Hidan said and picked her up off of the ground and set her in bed. She was still covered in his semen but he didn't care. So what if she was a little bit dirty? It was his sperm and he had done worse things in much more dirty conditions than her. It wasn't like Sheena was complaining, either. Sheena closed her eyes. "Fuckin' sexslave," he mumbled to himself, happy.

**Well, hope that was enjoyable to read. I try to make my stories a bit too professional, it seems. Like, usually, well, if you read this, it's kinda' like I'm writing down what I'm thinking, you know? I personally think that I should do that a bit more in my stories. I mean, not so that I'm like the narrator, but like just add a personal touch ;) What do you think? Please fucking review. That would be nice. Or PM me. I might not reply back. Well, I will. Most likely. For the first few times or so. Unless I'm just busy or think that the PM thingy is pointless :\ **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Sweet Escape or Is It

**I'm really focused on this story. I hope you enjoy and that not ONLY HeavenWillBlaze reviews. **

**For every person that favorites or alerts this story, I'm going to click on their FanFiction profile, send them a message, and ASK them to review, because that's how sad I am :( I just really need reviews. I mean, it would be nice to know that someone actually takes the god damn time to review them. I know that also if you favorite/alert a story it must mean that you have read it, but reviews just mean way~ more than a freaking alert, or favorite. **

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this story and review. It would mean A LOT. If you don't, I'm going to end up fucking writing the next chapter and simply e-mailing it or whatever to HeavenWillBlaze. That means you won't get to read it. Seriously... *evil glare* I need at least three more reviews to write the next chapter, just to let you know. **

When Sheena woke up, she was relieved that Hidan was not in the room. She didn't want to be raped again the moment she awoke. However, she was still smelly and it was repulsive. She couldn't take a shower since she had no clothes to wear that were clean, so it would be pointless. Sheena just sat up and was thinking about what she should do. She was originally going to dash out the door and run away as soon as possible, but she knew other Akatsuki such as Itachi and Kisame so assuming that she was in the Akatsuki base, it wouldn't be a wise idea. They were probably all rapists and Kisame was just a horror. Just then, the door knob started to shake as if someone from the outside was trying to open the door. Sheena flinched and stared at the door, her body tensing up.

The door opened and she saw a strange orange-haired man with grey eyes that had many rings in them. She was shocked at the numerous piercings he had. She had piercings, too, but not as many as him. The orange-haired male had piercings all over his face and most likely quite a few under his Akatsuki cloak. She glared, trying to look intimidating. It didn't work, though. The man was uneffected and he raised an eyebrow at Sheena. The nervous girl was also naked, so she wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. Probably rape her. But, she wasn't sure.

"And... what is this?"

His voice was amazingly deep and Sheena guessed that he was probably the leader. He had a sort of bossy and demanding aura that reminded her of a superior, in a way. Sheena kept her eyes on him and pulled up the blanket a bit to cover up most of her upper body. The pervert looked as if he was eyeing her greedily even though he seemed neutral as if he didn't care that a naked vulnerable woman was in front of him. Liar. No man could resist a beautiful nude lady. "Who are you?" Sheena bravely asked.

"The leader of Akatsuki..." He was walking towards her and it seemed as if he had a swagger in his step. "Not that you care. Did Hidan bring you in here?" He was now standing right in front of her, leaning down and inspecting her face closely, a hand on her chin. His face was stoic with every thing he did.

"Yes. Get your hands away from me!" Sheena snapped back, slapping his hand away.

The man simply narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're..."

"What! Fucker, you're just like him! Lecherous bastards," she commented, sort of poking her bottom lip out in distaste. Sheena was afraid of him. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. She was afraid of what he could do to her, just like Hidan, but not afraid of he himself. "Leave me alone." She scooted farther away from him. She doubted she could do much against the leader of the secret S-ranked cantakerous organization, Akatsuki. Instead, she tried to gather information on him by talking to him. If she made it out of wherever the hell she was, at least she could share some information to Konoha.

"Hmph." He backed away and put his hand down. Her action didn't seem to faze him at all. It was almost as if he didn't care, to Sheena, until he said this, "As usual, that crude bastard has the worst taste in women. You need to be tamed and made submissive." He looked down at her from his natural height, and it made Sheena feel puny. Sheena thought he was going to slap her or something, since he didn't seem as sexually interested in her until he suddenly pounced. It seemed almost animalistic in Sheena's eyes. Now, she was pinned underneath him and his body was hovering over hers, his eyes staring right into hers. She was a bit shocked. She was going to be raped again.

"You sick shit!" She tried to fight against him, "I thought you said Hidan had a bad taste in women? Get the fuck away!" Sheena raised her leg and tried to kick him or toss him over her, but it was futile. He weighed more than her and even though he wasn't putting any pressure on her body other than her arms, he was practically anchored above her. Plus, it seem like he coudn't feel the pain she inflicted on him.

"That doesn't mean I don't find you attractive," he said in a voice that was much more smoother like a purr, even though he had a still manly tone that was deep. It made Sheena blush. For the first time, which surprised Sheena, he actually showed a sign of emotion, which was a perverse smirk. He pulled the blanket down to see her naked body. "You have a very... promiscuous body." Sheena was thinking that she was going to get raped daily from now on. To be honest, she didn't quite dislike the thought of it since sex was nice and pleasurable, but she was sure that not every 'man' in the Akatsuki was human. She also knew that having sex with multiple men would make her a whore, and that was just degrading.

"Ugh!" He was now roughly kneading her breasts. It was painful and Sheena closed one eye from pain. He was staring at her and looked really into the faces she was making. He was a sadist, despite what the majority of people would have thought of him. He started to pinch her nipples tightly. He started to rub her area, which was cleanly shaved, and stuck a finger in. He was about to add another when the door swung open and it hit the wall, making a really loud clapping sound. Sheena closed her eyes from the pain, though it turned her on. The pinching stopped and his other hand ceased the light thrusting. The man over Sheena turned around to see Hidan at the entrance.

"Why the hell are you here?" the leader asked. "You dumbass, you're supposed to be on a fucking mission." Unlike before, he was swearing more and was obviously pissed.

Hidan shrugged and raised his upper lip to the left. "We got back early, you bastard." He then looked over him a bit and said: "What the fuck are you doing!" in an angry tone.

"Hmph," he said in annoyance. "Just testing your little fuckthing. You've already stripped her of your virginity, haven't you, Hidan?" He took a step back and got up, turning around to face him. Sheena quickly grabbed the covers and put them over her and sat up, her back against the wall. The man walked away from her, heading for the door.

"You were gonna' fucking rape her!" Hidan seemed very, very angry now. More like pissed. "You worthless fucking asswipe...!" He just glared at his leader.

"Didn't you do the same?" His eyes, which seemed to not blink at all, looked at him intensely as if he was screaming 'hypocrit!' With that, he left and slammed the door shut.

"Fucking shitface," Hidan mumbled to himself and walked over to Sheena. Well, he was going to but stopped, for some reason. Sheena also noticed this but made nothing of it. The real reason to why he stopped was because he was worried about her condition, just didn't want to make it seem as if he 'loved' her. That would be pathetic. So he just stood at a distance and yelled, "Man! You fucking stink! Take a god damn bath!" Hidan put his hand over his nose as if he could smell the stench of his semen on her. "You smell like my last shit."

Sheena's face wrinkled up in dislike. "Well, I would take a shower if you would just let me go. That way, I could fucking go home." She had a good gut feeling that he wouldn't let her go. Probably kill her since he seemed like a violent one from the start, but that didn't mean she didn't have hope.

"You fucking wish," Hidan said and walked over to her. He then took a rope from practically thin air and tied it around her hands. "You're fucking coming with me."

"What!" Sheena looked at him in confusion.

Hidan then pulled her out of bed and dragged her to the altar for Jashin. Sheena looked at the altar and him suspiciously. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she was worried. Was she going to die? She couldn't die. Not now. It was too early. She was on the ground and she didn't really protest since she wasn't in any danger. So far, she wasn't. Hidan then reached up to grab something and pulled down what seemed to look like a large fish hook from the ceiling. She wasn't sure if he was going to thrust that through her body or use it to hang her off of that. Hidan took the rope that was around her wrists and tied it to the fish hook. Now Sheena was just above the ground, her toes barely touching the floor. Her wrists were tied tight and snug, but now that she was hanging from the ceiling gravity made them so much tighter. She couldn't quite feel her hands because after a moment or two the blood started to drain from them quickly. She looked at Hidan and he smirked. He was digging this look. It made her look even more helpless.

"Mmm. This is looks nice on you," he said and walked around Sheena. He looked everywhere and she was totally exposed, so there was about no where he couldn't see.

"What are you going to do?" Sheena was close to being afraid, but knowing that she had the ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder gave her some strength. "You better not hurt me..." she said.

"Don't worry. You're not going to fucking die," Hidan said. "At least, not yet." Sheena's eyes widened when he said the last part and Hidan started to rub his Jashin pendant. So, it was an altar. She automatically understood. Hidan was interested in some weird religion that had a symbol of a triangle in a circle and he was about to... maybe, pray or something? She looked at him. Right now, he had his eyes closed and his mouth was moving fast as if he was chanting something even though it looked like he was actually talking to someone. But, who? That was the question, and Sheena didn't know the answer to it. Hidan's last four words hit her and then she thought, "Could he be about to sacrifice me?" That struck a sort of fear into her.

"Are you about to sacrifice me?" she asked.

Hidan chuckled from amusement. "Heh. So you aren't that naive. Well, not quite fucking exactly. Maybe." He had his eyes closed and an expression of irritation splashed across his face and he said in anger, "Shut up. Don't fucking interrupt me."

Sheena glared at him and mumbled, "You dick."

Then, Hidan opened his eyes and looked at her. "About your question... it really depends if you're able to satisfy me and my sexual needs. If not, then, I guess I don't have any fucking use for you, do I?" He took out a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand, drawing a massive amount of blood which poured over the floor. Sheena tried to back away from it, which was impossible. Since there was a puddle on the floor, Hidan used his shoes and started to use the blood to make lines and loops. In the end, he got the same symbol that was on his pendant and altar.

"W-What are you doing?" Sheena was close to freaking out, but not quite there yet. She was getting anxious and she gulped.

"You'll know soon enough," he said and walked over to Sheena. He then took the kunai and lightly sliced her on the chest, drawing a small amount of blood. The cut was close enough to be called a paper cut, except it was caused by a small ninja knife. Hidan then licked the blade as Sheena watched in a sort of interested horror. His body changed colors to black and white, which reminded the tied up brunette of a Halloween decorative skeleton. Then, right after that, Hidan suddenly sliced his arm slowly and Sheena felt the exact pain. She took a sharp intake of air which sounded a lot like a hiss. She had a good tolerance for pain, but it had been a while since she had actually been injured. She would have screamed out but she knew too well that it would only please him. She closed her eyes and glared at him when the slicing had stopped. Hidan smiled down at her. Sheena then looked at her left arm. The same long cut was on her, too.

"What the fuck did you do!" She yelled, "Why the hell is your cut on me, too?" Tears were welling up in eyes. She tried not to cry but it was a natural reflex.

"I cursed you."

"The fuck?" The blood from her wound was slowly seeping out. She wasn't sure how deep it was but it started to bleed a lot. She looked at Hidan. The same happened, except it seemed almost as if he bled less and slower. It was strange, but for a moment she guessed that he might have some sort of regeneration ability that allowed him to heal faster. Something along the lines of that. She winced a bit but she thought that either Hidan was just screwing a bit with her and had no intention of really killing her, or was seriously trying to end her life. She was in a tight situation, and she really needed to think fast now. Sheena wasn't willing to take any chances. Either she was going to die or not. Back at the wave pool she thought the molester had stopped and here she was, being raped. Her head was hung down and her blue-green eyes started to flicker around the room, looking for anything that could help her. The thing that caught her eye the most was the altar. That was when she realized that she could possibly lift her legs and push herself up to unhook the rope. It would be difficult since her arm was already in pain and it would stress it. On top of that, she wasn't sure if her legs would be long enough to even touch the tip of the altar.

"Feeling the fucking pain?" he asked teasingly and took a step out of the circle that was painted on the ground just to walk over to her and lick her wound on her arm. "Fucking sweet blood you got, Sheena. Too bad you have to fucking die, huh?" He was simply talking to make her feel bad. He was a sadist, so he got even more pleasure from tormenting his dying prey. "I guess I shouldn't leave your fine body with nothing in it. You need something stuffed up both damn holes." With that, he turned around and walked to the closet that was in his room. It was very big and it was just a door. He stepped in the closet, poking around.

Sheena lifted her head and her eyes flashed with determination. This was her only chance. Hidan was out of that weird circle, which seemed to allow the pain he put on himself also transfer to her, and he was busy looking for something, so this was a perfect opportunity. Sheena focused on lifting her legs and tried once. It was very hard since she had almost no power to lift her legs. After trying the second time, she still failed. She was quickly losing energy and on the third attempt, she finally got her leg on the edge of the table. She started to slowly move her body in a flow-motion to reduce the sound she would make. Hopefully the table wouldn't crash under her weight. Right when she almost got her body on the table, she heard Hidan speak loudly.

"Fucking found it."

"Come on!" she thought. She managed to finally get her body on the table, so now she was standing and slightly leaning over the edge. The end of the rope was still on the fish hook, though. That was the last step: to get it off the hook. Her hands were still held together but they weren't as tight before. She could feel the warmth flow back in her pale hands and she was finally able to move her fingertips slightly. She didn't have time to savour the feeling of being alive, so she suddenly jumped as quickly as possible and with that jump she unhooked the rope. However, the thump her feet made with the ground caught Hidan's attention. He spun around and glared angrily.

"Fucking whore!" he hollered. "Get your ass back over here!" Sheena was now out of the room,though. Being in ANBU, she was greatly known for her taijutsu and her speed, so she was faster than Hidan, who was, luckily for her, the slowest out of all of the Akatsuki. Sheena blushed at the thought of running into an Akatsuki and since she was naked, she could only imagine what they would do. She pushed that thought away, though. She hadn't escaped yet and she knew that it was possible for some Akatsuki to grab and beat the crap out of her, so she needed to focus. Sheena ran as fast as she could, breathing both from her mouth and nose. She was racing past the eerie and creepy looking doors that were on her both left and right. All she could honestly see in front of her was darkness since the only light she got was from the creepy torches that were on the walls. The scenery reminded her of the medieval times she had read about in her books. That was when she saw... a light, was it? She smiled and immediately she picked up her speed. Being a bit careless, she just ran into the light, thinking it was the sun outside or something.

So caught up in everything, she saw the forest and could hear the birds singing in the trees. Sheena forgot the fact that she was naked and was overwhelmed with happiness. She was running everywhere, so happy to breath fresh air. The air in Hidan's room smelled of sex and it was almost stale, if that was possible. Anyway, she was spinning around, being a bit too happy. She usually wasn't the optimistic type but it was too good to be real. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw a few shadows dash around the forest and she stopped celebrating by herself. Then, just like in horror movies, the entire bright and shining setting quickly turned dull and grey, literally. It was as if the sun had been stolen and darkness was taking over. The birds that were singing turned their melodies into depressing solos and soon enough, they stopped with a screech. The plants and leaves that were a brilliant green hue had turned charcoal black. Sheena couldn't understand. What was happening? That was when suddenly she was grabbed by under her arms and dragged backwards. On reflex and from Sheena's unexplainable confusion and fright, she started to scream on the top of her lungs. The long creepy shadows started to entirely engulf her body as they pulled her into the abyss.

"NOOOO!"

**Hmm... I hope you enjoyed this, Sheena :) Not only Sheena, but you other readers, too! Also, a little hint: In the last paragraph, sixth sentence, read the last eight words. Just a little clue so you won't be so fucking confused when I publish the next chapter! **

**I'm so happy Sheena enjoyed the previous chapter! It wasn't a failure after all! xD **

**Oh yes, I'm sorry if there wasn't enough sex in it. I usually am more excited and can enjoy reading a story more if it even mentions sex or intercourse once, because I am a perverted person. I just hope this was smexy enough. In the next chapter it will be very, very explicit. Hope this doesn't offend you, Sheena _ There's going to be, I suppose, gang sex... (?) Just remember the last paragraph, sixth sentence, and last eight words and you'll understand. If you didn't read this author's note don't flame me or some shit like that. I haven't received any (because you are all so nice) but if you're going to send some hate mail, bring it on. **


	4. Rape, sex, rape

**If you didn't read the last author's note then you should go back and read it. I'm warning you. **

**HOLY FUCK o_o I went on my e-mail and I got three reviews! Yay. Oh yeah, I was working on this right before I even got any reviews for my third chapter so I just went back up to the beginning to put how proud and happy I am :') Thank you all so much. **

In the darkness, Sheena was still freaking out and screaming. She didn't know what was happening to her, other than that something was grabbing at her. She couldn't quite describe the texture of whatever was pulling her deeper, but she knew that something was latched onto her. It almost fell as if it was unreal, if that made any sense. Finally the groping had stopped. She was sitting on something black, and it felt cold. Her hands were on the ground in front of her, in between her legs that were not under her but out to her sides. She was confused... and very afraid. It was all silence when she heard someone talking. The voices sounded artificial, though.

"Delicious."

"Magnificent."

"Her skin... is exquisite."

Each of the voices came from a different direction and she was spinning her body around, trying to see who it came from. Then, the talking stopped. Sheena was still afraid, but slightly calmer since the pulling had stopped. She finally thought that she wasn't going to get anywhere or make any progress by sitting in the abyss, so she got up and started to walk. Since she couldn't see anything but the color black, she could think nothing but that she was walking in circles. She was about to sit down when suddenly something or someone pinned her to the ground. Sheena lifted her hand to punch whatever was attacking her when she realized her arms and entire body had gotten incredibly heavy. So heavy, she couldn't even lift a finger. Her eyes widened in fear. What the fuck was happening to her? Then that person put their lips on her, roughly making out with her as they rubbed her naked body, starting from the thighs and travelling inward.

Sheena looked at the person in front of her and that was when their eyes opened. The eyes were a bright red and they looked demonic. Amazingly, just the pair of eyes allowed her to see her surroundings. She could see the outline of the people around her and they were all men that were naked, and their faces were the same. They weren't horribly ugly. Quite attractive, actually, but that didn't matter. The body on top of her then got up and leaned down. They pushed their boner into her and Sheena tried to scream, but it was useless. She had lost her voice, or so it seemed. Then, some other man that also had crimson eyes stepped up and picked her upper body up. They flipped her around so she was standing just on her legs and her upper body was horizontal. Theman who was already screwing her adjusted his body to the changes. As she tried to open her mouth to try to scream again, a cock was put into her mouth. Sheena pushed the body away but her hands were soon filled with two cocks which were pulsating in her hands.

The man behind her was thrusting hard as her breasts shook and was slapping her ass harshly. The two men who had their dicks in her hands were rubbing her tits and touching her face as if she was some kind of animal. Sheena's face curled up in disgust but there was nothing she could do. Then the cock in her mouth started to move in and out, as if they were trying to remind her to suck. Suddenly all four cocks were throbbing unnaturally. In a burst, all at the same time, the cocks started to shoot out their cum and it splattered all over her. It felt good, but it was different from real pleasure. The only problem she had with it was that she was being raped... yet again. She closed her eyes and simply hoped it was a dream and that she would wake up. Thinking that since they came, they would've been done, but they still had boners, and they didn't take their dicks away from her small mouth, hands, or tight pussy. They still wanted more.

The same thing continued and when Sheena thought that this was for all eternity the thrusting in her vagina and the cock pushing itself in her mouth started to, not exactly cease all motion, but more like they... diminished. It was as if they were vanishing. Now, Sheena fell to the floor since nothing was supporting her. Sheena still closed her eyes though, since she didn't want to open her eyes in case some other kind of horrible monster was in front of her. That was when she heard voices. Not like the ones earlier that sounded fake, but this time it sounded real. She attempted to open her eyes. And, surprisingly, she was brought to reality. However, the reality terrified her more than the strange illusion she had because...

She was still in the Akatsuki lair.

Naked, lying on the floor, she looked up to see Itachi Uchiha, who had the majority of his face hidden by his cloak's opening. His eyes were the only thing that she could see completely. Right next to him was a feminine-looking blonde that was smirking in a perverted way. He looked like a woman but Sheena was quite sure that he was a man.

And... next to that blonde was... Hidan. Hidan was looking as angry as ever. He stared at her with such hatred she was pretty sure that if death by just looks were possible, she would have diminished already, just like the horrible cocks she had just experienced. She stared up at them, unsure of what to say or what to do. Sheena was no longer trembling from fear like she had in her dream but she looked at her body to make sure that it was just her imagination. It had not really happen, because her body wasn't covered in fresh sperm. She turned her head a bit to look at where she was heading before the strange rape had happened and there was no light. She didn't even think there ever was one, anymore. All she could see was the long corridors of the Akatsuki lair. If it wasn't a nightmare... what happened? Instead, she focused on the three men staring down at her. She was pretty sure that they were horny. Especially the blonde. He had not taken his eyes off of her chest or lower area. She was getting very sick of all of this eye raping from the blue-eyed man. "Eye raping..." she repeated to herself.

That was when she realized what had happened just a moment ago. It wasn't a nightmare, though it would have been well described as that. It must have been Itachi Uchiha. She looked at the emotionless black-haired man and noticed that his eyes were black and gulped. So it had been him. He was the one who had given her that horrible vision. Bastard. Sheena would have slapped him if she wasn't in such a vulnerable position. Any one of them could have killed her at that moment. She only wondered why they didn't do it. She tried not to blink while she stared down each of them, all except Hidan. He was just... much too intimidating. Sheena just didn't admit it.

After a few minutes, Itachi walked away. Sheena guessed that he probably was depressed or something, since he always had on that sad expression. The last time she saw him was that one time when he tried to capture Naruto Uzumaki. She had been assigned to go there as soon as possible to check things out.

The blonde, however, was a different story. The creepy smile was still plastered on his face and it was as if he had never been more entertained in his life. He gave Sheena a feeling that he was about to touch her or suddenly jump on her naked form. He smirked when he saw Sheena's lip slightly quiver, but it wasn't from fear. It was actually from being on the cold ground.

Hidan just glared and exhaled angrily. He grabbed Sheena by the arm and literally dragged her back into his room. Sheena would've resisted. The thing was, she actually didn't want to. It would be pointless, too. She didn't know the map of the Akatsuki base so it would be useless to try to escape and run around through the halls. Some point later she would run into a dead end or possibly into another Akatsuki like Itachi who was, instead, even more fucked up than Hidan, and that would be horrific. On top of that, she was weak from being traumatized by Itachi's mind rape and her body was slowly losing its warmth. She would just let Hidan do whatever the hell he wanted. Sheena wasn't feeling good, anyway. Was her period coming? She was too tired, too. While Hidan dragged her, she was slowly falling asleep despite her conditions and she saw Deidara standing there staring at her legs and what was in between them. Deidara smiled wider.

Back in Hidan's room, he threw her on the bed and glared. "Fucking bitch," he hollered, getting her attention. "Wake the fuck up!" He then started to strip his clothes off until he was only in just his pants. Sheena was trying to fall asleep but Hidan's yelling and profanities kept her from doing just that. Hidan then slammed her against the wall, but Sheena kept her face sideways, so her cheek hit the wall. That was less painful compared to what she would've felt if she just hit the wall with a straight face. Her hands were on the wall, as if she was trying to climb it. Her breasts were pressed against the wall, too, as Hidan jerked her ass up to get her in a more suitable position for him. Hidan started mumbling angrily. He said various things such as...

"Betraying whore..."

"Take it up the ass, you dumb bitch."

"I'm gonna' tear your little fucking holes up, god damn it!"

"Run away...! Little fiesty fucking shit!"

He then pushed his shaft up into her vagina, earning a loud grunt from Sheena. She was still trying to keep awake, but it was unbelievably hard. She had gone through many things today and it was so hard for her body to keep up with everything. Hidan started to ruthlessly pound into her and her body started to hit the wall a bit harder, sending a light thumping noise to all the other rooms through-out the entire base. That was how hard he was thrusting. Hidan was having sex now not to enjoy it or please her, but he now used it as a sort of revenge. He was moving his pelvis so hard that Sheena felt a sort of pain instead of pleasure, which was exactly what Hidan wanted. He didn't want her to feel good, hell no. The Jashinist was pissed at her unobedient acts of trying to escape and he wanted to teach her what happened when you crossed him. He came, and this time, in her. Sheena's eyes widened a bit from pleasure and shock.

"I-I-I'll get pr-pregnant!" Sheena said loudly, her voice in a tone of obvious worry and concern. She was only stuttering because every time she hit the wall a bit harder, she had to stop for a moment.

Hidan was in no mood to hear her bitch, so he grabbed a handful of her brown hair and pushed her head into the wall a bit more. It was an act of dominance, but Sheena only got more turned on. She enjoyed the feeling of being dominated. This being her second time having intercourse (not counting the seventy-two hour torture), she wanted more and more. She wanted to feel the things that she believed only Hidan could make her feel. Blood, dominance, sex, lust, foreplay, violence... Sheena wanted it all. Her pride and inner self that told her she was a proud Konoha ANBU was what prevented her from asking him for the things she knew he would let her feel. If it wasn't that little piece of her that told her what she was doing was wrong, then maybe she would've asked Hidan more openly for the things she wanted, instead of acting like a Christian virgin. Maybe not. The only thing she could do was let her true colors shine when they were actually doing it. That way, she would have more dignity compared to if she actually begged him for it up the ass.

Now Hidan was saying angrily in her ear, "How do you like this, bitch?"

Sheena could only moan, her mouth opened in absolute bliss. "U-Unghhh!"

Hidan smiled and started to pound harder, his tip hitting her womb over and over and his hand was playing with her clit, roughly tapping it and lifting the hood that was hiding the little button from him. Without even looking, he did so. Even though Sheena was moaning and making lustful noises, she had a good feeling that judging from the way he managed to move the hood away from her clitoris, he must have had intercourse with many women. She was having sex with him right now, but thinking and knowing that he must've fucked so many people got her angry and slightly irritated. She bit her teeth and decided to not think about that. It would ruin the entire moment, at least, for her it would.

Soon, Hidan came the second time and it was in her, again. It was Sheena's first time coming but she was soaked. When he pulled out, Sheena just slid down and layed down on his bed. She was worn out. Despite how much she wanted to sleep, Hidan wouldn't let her. Not yet. He believed that she needed more punishment. He thought of women has objects and tools meant for pleasure and he wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was incredibly sexy. Of course not. The Jashinist growled in aggravation. He wasn't going to forgive her for trying to run away that quickly. After all, he was never the forgiving type. He picked up Sheena, throwing him over his shoulder and then walking over to his closet. He leaned down and grabbed a few things that Sheena couldn't see. He then walked over to his bed and on the bottom of the bed he pulled out something that looked like a thick piece of wood that had chains attached to it. He attached the board to the wall with ease, as if he had done it many times before. Then, he set the strange instruments down and tied Sheena in it. However, this time, her bottom could touch the ground and her hands were in the cuffs above her head, against the wood. Hidan was still furious so he shoved the dildo up Sheena's pussy and put a gag in her mouth. Since she was tired from the start, doing all of this was no hassle. Once he clipped it tightly at the back of her neck, he got up and looked at her from the front. Sexy, as usual. Sheena fell asleep in the very revealing position.

Hidan was always down for sex. There was almost never a time where he would say no to some hardcore master and slave foreplay. That was when he remembered, he had not had master and slave foreplay with Sheena. Not at all. Well, he would do that tomorrow. She was tied up anyway and if she was going to get herself out of that it would be impossible unless she amputated her hands. He sat on his bed, feeling a bit drowsy, too. He looked at her. The Jashinist was always a cruel man. There had never been a woman he didn't kill after getting his fill. However, he was beginning to doubt that with her. Would he kill Sheena? The majority of his women were received by the acts of kidnaps, threats, stalking and various other things, but the thing was that he had been watching Sheena for seven god damn years. Was it actually possible that he had grown to 'like' her over the years?

When he stalked, it was usually caused by spotting some curvy woman by luck and then stalking them for a few minutes before going in for the rape, but he had actually managed to stalk her for seven years. Not minutes. Of course, then again, it was Jashin that had told him to wait until she matured. His God had told him a few times to watch a woman for a few months or so and when Hidan did kidnap her and rape her, it was ended with a bloody death. But he hadn't killed her yet. He wondered why. He already stripped her of her virginity, like he had with his previous virgin victims. What made her any fucking different from the rest of the sluts? He sat there staring at her. Maybe it was because he still wanted more of her?

"Fuck," he mumurred. He couldn't believe that he was actually falling in love, if that was what he was feeling. The mentally disturbed Akatsuki never felt any emotion called 'love' once in his life, so he wasn't sure if that was what he was feeling. If it was though, it was one hell of a strong fucking feeling. It was as if it was eating him to the core.

Subconsciously, he started to think about various actions he had done that might have backed up the fact that he was in love with Sheena.

Well, for starters, when he was stalking Sheena, he usually felt a slight spark of jealousy or hatred for the men that she went out with. They were good-looking, he guessed, but Hidan thought that he was much more attractive. He was a narcissist, after all. Sheena also didn't know this, but all of her boyfriends that had supposedly 'broken up' with her were actually all slaughtered by him. He told them to tell her that they no longer had feelings for her and that they wanted to break up. Right after that, Hidan would kill them and their family and anyone else that had any relations to them to prevent an uproar of confusion and fright.

Plus, when Sheena escaped his room, he felt anger boil inside of him that he had never felt before. Of course there were a few times where his victims had escaped but he always got them back, no matter what. The only difference was that he actually gave a fuck when Sheena tried to run away. For his previous rapes, he just played with them a bit and made cruel jokes about how it was pointless and that their attempts of running away were futile and wasted. Basically he quite cared on whether Sheena tried to escape or not.

Those were the only ones he could think up at the moment, but they didn't quite matter to him. Love or not, he was a cruel motherfucking bastard and there was no way he would love any woman. Besides, he had just said that women were tools of pleasure and objects. It just wasn't going to happen. He had thought of love a few times before and he honestly didn't give a fuck on whether he would have one some point in his life or not. In his opinion, love was for dickless pussies who needed a woman to actually feel complete. Fuck that. He definitely didn't need one. Hidan "hmph"-ed to himself. He would just be twice as more cruel to Sheena and hopefully then the feelings would fade away. He would have to start raping more often and fuck more sluts so that the beautiful turquoise-eyed woman would be off his mind, though. That was fine. As long as he didn't turn weak and fall for some elusive girl like her, he would do anything. Plus, if any of the other Akatsuki found out that he was in love, they would make fun of him and keep on bringing it up until he was dead. Which was impossible, since he claimed to be immortal.

The next morning Hidan was licking her breasts and exposed nipples, purposely trying to get her hot. Sheena was already awake from the start, so of course it worked. However, when Sheena's body was turning red from warmth and was mentally screaming for release, Hidan got up and left the room without a word. Sheena was confused and just sat there with her wet pussy. Did she do something wrong? Only though she knew him for about two days, she had a good guess about his personality and life-style. He would of course have crazy intercourse with her but why did he leave all of a sudden? Sheena also wondered why she wasn't dead yet. Didn't he say yesterday that he would kill her? Well, maybe he didn't say that directly but she got a good idea from the wound he inflicted on himself that she got, too. Thinking about that, she looked down at her arm. The cut was still there, but now there was a scab. Sheena focused her chakra to heal the wound, a greenish light on the long slice.

Hidan still wasn't back though after the wound was completely healed, which was an amazingly long time since Sheena's medical abilities weren't as good as Sakura's. Not that she cared. As long as she was able to heal herself even a bit, she was fine. Also, when Sheena woke up, she wasn't very surprised at the condition she was in. She would probably be able to get herself out of it. It wasn't that difficult. There were many ways she could escape. She could possibly pull the wooden board out of the wall, if she was strong enough and focused her chakra flow to her hands. Or, she might have been able to melt the handcuffs by sending chakra to her wrists. But getting out of Hidan's room was one tiny ass step compared to all the others she had to do. That was when the door opened and Hidan threw in two young girls that were sent flying before hitting the cold ground harshly. Sheena's eyes widened in astonishment.

Hidan made a disappointed noise and walked over to the two girls who were in fetal positions. They were thrown so hard that their shins were hurt and their elbows were bleeding. Hidan walked over, picked up one of the young girls and threw them against the wall. There was a loud thudding sound along with a large crack. Sheena flinched and the girl fell face-first. The girl who was thrown at the wall started to cry but made no attempt to cry to run away. Then, the other girl who was still on the floor at Hidan's feet received a hard kick to her gut, and she cried out, "Ugh! D-Don't hurt my sister!"

The silver-haired man snorted. "Fuck you," he said and grabbed her hair. Then, the girl was thrown at the same spot his sister was, so when she fell she landed right on her sister. They both grunted a bit from pain. Sheena could only watch. They had to be at least eleven-years-old. "You're both whores," he said loudly and walked over to them and started to beat them, non-stop. First he was grabbing them by their necks and then squeezing his fist, causing them to both claw at his hands. It was useless and it only made him smirk. Finally, he fucked both of them right in front of Sheena. Tied up like she was, that didn't mean she couldn't close her eyes. Still, though, it was like a horrible accident. You wanted to look away but you just couldn't. After Hidan screwed both of them, he killed one by breaking her neck and making the one girl who begged him to not hurt her sister die even more painfully: suffocation in her own blood. Now that they were dead, he dragged both of their bodies by the hair, which were now knotted and tangled up. He threw them out. Sheena looked at him after he slammed the door. Her eyes were colored disbelief and just by her rigid body she was in horror.

Sheena had to do things such as kill dangerous children on missions, but she had never seen anything as cruel as that. It was just a shock. Simple as that. She hung her head down and closed her eyes. She wasn't crying, but it was an act of dismay. "I-I can't believe you just killed those children." Sheena was cold and quite solitary but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart.

"What?" He turned around and looked at her. Sheena was in a position where her legs were on her side and folded together and her bottom was touching the ground. Her head was turned slightly to an angle, her eyes hidden by her hair. Her hands were held up by the cuffs, of course. Even though she was in a sort of sad emotional moment of grieving for two kids she didn't even know, Hidan couldn't help but get slightly horny by her position and how low and seductive her voice was. It was sick since he wasn't effected by the depressing mood at all, but that was just how he was. "Why the fuck do you care? Not like you knew those two bitches. Stop grieving, damn it."

"But they didn't even do anything to you."

"Egh," Hidan made that noise in a way like he was acting digusted. "You sound like those god damn vegetarians who talk about how the animals didn't do shit to them. Shut the fuck up." The reason why he killed and fucked those two girls was in a sad attempt to prevent his love for Sheena from growing anymore.

Sheena shook her head side to side.

"God damn it!" he screamed. "Don't act fucking upset and sad for me, damn whore! I don't need your pity. And neither do those girls. They're in fucking hell now. Keep on whining and I'll let you burn down there with them!" He was now close to Sheena and had a really aggravated face on. He was practically spitting in her face, but since her head was still down, it landed on her hair. She could tell but she couldn't care. She was dirty from semen that was still on her two days ago and she was naked and sitting on the disgusting floor, anyway. The blood that was on the ground from the two girls made her wonder how many women he had killed. The blood of a lot of people must have tainted Hidan's floor. "Tonight, don't fucking sleep," he said through clenched teeth. Sheena didn't reply.

**Yes, violent and all that shit that describes Hidan, but if it wasn't... it wouldn't be much of a Hidan lemon, would it? Anyway, a lot of rape and I'm going to make it so that Sheena isn't going to be raped in every freaking chapter, otherwise I'm going to have to change the title to something like "Akatsuki Rape-Time!" or something... That was cheesy ._. Also, just in case you don't get it... I don't know. Re-read it. I can't really explain it. **

**Well, fuck it. I guess I'm going to.**

**OK, so LISTEN. Hidan actually sorta' kind of grew to like Sheena, since he's a creepy ass stalker who likes little girl pussy O_o' Lol, and he doesn't want to turn all lovey-dovey so he's started to, sorta', like, be more of a harsh and merciless killer (well he always was) and is trying to be mean to Sheena more often so his feelings don't get in the way. I didn't re-read the last part (edit, basically) so if there are any fucking typos and if I repeat anything twice within the same paragraph - sorry. **

**Um, just saying, but sorry (yeah I say sorry a lot) if it seems a bit scrambled since a lot of shit happened in that one day :P But anyway there was a lot of smexy stuff in it so enjoy the sexy horniness of it all and all the dick and pussy. I didn't elaborate on Hidan raping the girls since I'm kind of lazy and I need to get as much sleep as I can since my sleeping schedule is almost nocturnal. Yes. I know it is 5:52 PM (even though my laptop's internal clock is like ten minutes slower) and I actually am not going to go to sleep until fucking 11:00 PM. Ha. I lied. Anyway, that means I get a head-start on the next chapter! Personally the real reason I didn't describe the rape of the two innocent little sluts was because it's not really necessary. Why do you think I describe Hidan having sex (actually rape) with Sheena so much? Because those two are the important characters, not the fucking whorish duo. Excuse mah language :) I'm not mad at you all. **

**Because... I love you. Woah, fucking ending author's note getting fucking long! Like my schlong O_O JK I don't have a dick, lmao. Just... kinda' sleep-deprived. I get crazy when I need sleep. I start saying shit and pooping my pants. -_- Yet again I am saying more random shit. I'm just gonna' stop. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it, though! Reviews would honestly be appreciated. **


	5. Joining Akatsuki and Aerial Training

**When I saw all those reviews... my happiness could have been compared to as an orgasm :')**

**Okay ._.**

**Maybe not ^_^"**

**This chapter was kinda'... how should I say it? Not pointless, but... yeah. There is not a lot of sex in this chapter, just a blow job. Anyway, Sheena might be in Akatsuki. You should read if you wanna' find out ;) Sorry if this chapter seemed shitty!**

**Um, yeah, in the previous chapter Sheena says in the heat of the moment "I'll get pregnant!" and no, she did not get pregnant. One, Hidan does not make a good father (at least so far), two, he would probably kill the children, three, Sheena isn't up for that shit yet in the story xD**

Just like Hidan had said, Sheena did not get any sleep that night. Whenever her eyes closed Hidan would give her a rough smack with his leather whip. He rarely used it but took it out whenever he wanted to feel ultimate dominance on his slaves. It was totally different from physical damage caused by his fists and stuff. He was into slave and master, anyway. The Jashinist never slapped her in the face with the whip, only on her thighs, bare ass, and legs. Sheena was pretty much dehydrated and sleep-deprived. Hidan had many slaves and tortured them, so he knew what was painful while knowing what would kill them, and what wouldn't. Dehydration would, but he always gave her a few drops of water. Sleep-deprivation... Hidan wasn't quite sure. But, that didn't quite fucking matter to him. According to his calculations, which was practically none, she would live.

He was sitting there pondering in the darkness on when and how he would kill Sheena when he received a message from his leader, Pein. His ability to communicate with the leader of Akatsuki was somewhat similar from the way he talked with his God, except that he had no way of talking back to him. Pein only did, there was no 'reply' Hidan could give back to him. Anyway, Pein had told him to meet him in his office, and that he needed to talk to him about a very important matter.

When he arrived there, he opened the door and slammed it shut with his foot. "Why the fuck is it so god damn dark in here?" Hidan complained.

"Hidan," said a voice and soon enough four torches were lit up magically, two on each wall. Hidan looked left and right and then straight to see a desk and his leader's outline behind it. "Sit down."

The Jashinist sighed irritatedly. He never liked being told what to do, especially by an asswipe. He sat down and spun in a few circles a bit since it was a swivel chair. Then, he lifted a leg up and put it on the desk. He sighed and smacked his lips. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Even in the dark, Pein's eyes were visible. His grey ringed eyes closed for a moment from Hidan's rebellious attitude which he didn't approve of and opened back up again. He said, "I want to talk to you about Sheena."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about letting her join Akatsuki..."

"Let her fucking join?" Hidan sounded slightly surprised, but not that much, "Why? You think if she joins you can get her pussy or something? Pervert."

"You're not one to talk... Besides, that's not the reason. She managed to escape from you once, and that's quite a feat. She could be a good asset for Akatsuki." Pein had been carefully considering this since he first laid his eyes on Sheena, and when he received knews that Sheena almost escaped, he realized how strong she was.

"Okay?" Hidan raised a bored eyebrow.

He sighed. "I wanted your opinion on this."

"Why? I thought you were the fucking leader of Akatsuki. You're not supposed to give a fucking shit about what other people say, right?" Hidan understood what Pein was trying to say, but he just wanted to piss him off. Aggressive and quarrelsome, that was just how he was.

"Hidan," he said in a more serious and deadly tone. Pein wasn't in the mood to be fucked around with. He was all business.

"Heh heh," Hidan said, in a laugh that was a bit frightened, but he tried to laugh it off. He couldn't believe he was actually afraid of his shitty leader. "Yeah, yeah, well, fuck, let her join. I don't give a damn." He shrugged, a bit freaked, somehow.

Pein nodded, though it was probably not visible through the darkness. "Understood. You may leave."

Hidan quickly got out of the room, closing the door quickly and walking back to his room. He couldn't believe that Sheena was going to be in Akatsuki. Well, it wasn't confirmed yet. Pein just got his opinion on offering her to join. Nothing huge. Still, though, he was a bit psyched and excited. If she really was going to join, his life would be entirely different. He would get to see her everyday, her beautiful smiling face, and seeing her in the traditional black cloak with red clouds embroidered in white string would be cool, in a way. While he opened the door to his room, he smacked his face from thinking too deeply. He was falling in love. Shit. And Sheena possibly becoming an Akatsuki and getting to see her daily wasn't helping his love disorder.

When Hidan entered the room, she was of course, still tied up to the wall. Hidan rolled his eyes from Sheena's exaggerated deep breathing and limp body, which he thought was only an act. Which, in fact, sort of was, but he got a bit irritated. He walked over, uncuffed her wrists and dragged her across the room to open a door which led to a bathroom. He sort of tossed her in, except that she was still on her feet and had her hand on the sink to support herself. "Take a shower, bitch," he murmurred and slammed the door shut and locked it. He didn't want her to try to escape again. However, he also yelled a bit louder, "Towels and toothbrushes are under the sink!"

Everything her eyes saw were blurry from not getting sleep and being a bit physically weak. However, she had enough strength and visibility power to turn on the water to get the shower starting. She got a towel from underneath the sink and set it on the hanger behind the door. Then, she took a refreshing shower, letting the water soak over her bruises, sore body, and marks she had received from Hidan's whip. It felt good, the way the hot water washed over her body. It felt almost as if there had never been any damage done to her after she got out. Wrapping the towel around her waist and making it tight, she grabbed a new toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and started to brush her teeth. While she was cleaning her teeth, she took a good look around the bathroom. The tile was black and the wall was stone, like the cave. The sink impressed her, though, since she did not expect such white porcelain in an erie cavern. When she finished up by rinsing her mouth with the ice-cold water, she put her toothbrush down on the counter and opened the door. "Hidan, may I please go to slee-"

Before she could finish her sentence, though, Hidan tackled her. Sheena hit the floor hard, and it didn't help that it was cold and hard tile plus the fact that she had bruises and sore whip marks all over her body. Especially on her ass, which she landed on. "UGH! Hidan, what the fuck are you doing? Get your ass off me!" Despite her yelling, she didn't put her hands on Hidan or try to hit him in the crotch. She knew that he wouldn't listen to her, though there was a small chance that he would get up and stop what he was doing. So this time Sheena tried to fight with her words. "Hidan...!" Her voice sounded distressed.

"Mmm!" Hidan said and started to dig his face between Sheena's hair and ear, where he was sort of licking and nibbling at the same time. "You smell delicious," he commented and started to keep on nibbling while his other hand roughly pulled down her towel. Now, her breasts were exposed and he was rolling the hard pink nipple between his index and thumb. Sheena enjoyed what he was doing to her. It was just that she was so tired... and she was not in the mood. However, after a while of Hidan's techniques and skills, Sheena was soon gotten into the 'mood.' The brunette was still holding in her moans, though.

Now, though, Hidan had moved his body upwards so that his crotch was now in her face, and he had a semi-boner. Sheena blushed and put her hands on his crotch in a sort of weak attempt to push it farther away from her face. After all, she had just brushed her teeth. Hidan wanted a blowjob NOW, though. "C'mon. Just suck it," he cooed and felt his dick get harder from her hand just being on his erection. "Mmm, fuck." He was enjoying just the feeling of Sheena's soft pale feminine hands on his penis. "You could be a fucking hand model." He chuckled and started to do a pelvic thrust so his dick was now pressing against her hand. It felt good though it wasn't what he quite wanted. "Suck it!" he said in a bit more frustrated and angry voice. He then thrusted powerfully enough to move her hands away from force and just from luck, he had his penis in her mouth.

Sheena made a disgusted face. "Fuckin'-" she began but was quickly silenced by Hidan's quick thrusting motion. She only had two inches in her mouth but her hands were brought up by Hidan's one hand to massage the rest of the scary seven inches. Sheena sort of willingly started to stroke his base and one of her hands even went down and started to gently roll his testicles around in the one hand. Sheena was naturally dexterious from handling kunais and other paper bombs while she trained for ANBU, so this was sort of like second nature. She tried to say something though Hidan couldn't hear anything. All he could feel, though, was a vibration that sent his penis to heaven. His eyes rolled back a bit from bliss and Sheena looked up at him with a very pissed off look on her face. She wanted to punch him in his crotch from ignoring her when she realized that it actually made him feel good everytime she tried to swear at him. "Mmm mutha uhing ustard!" she tried to say.

"Yeah..." Hidan mumbled, "Keep on... fucking doing that... Ugh, fuck yes."

Finally the brunette gave in. The feeling of his dick in her mouth and the smell just... was irresistible. She started to suck and soon enough Hidan didn't have to move his pelvis. Sheena's mouth took a bit more in and she poked out her tongue under the bottom, rubbing the underside of his cock. Sheena had almost no clue about what she was doing; she was just trying her best to make him feel good and enhance the experience for her. She had read a few magazines that talked about men, sex, and etcetera so this was just a silly attempt of copying what she had read. But the pleasure she was giving Hidan was amazing. The softness of her tongue, warmth of her mouth and her cute innocent expression on her face was just... awesome, to Hidan.

"Damn!" Hidan complimented, "You sure fucking know how to give head! Oh, shit!"

Hearing Hidan say that made Sheena a bit happier since she knew for a fact that she was doing really, really good. So, she decided to take even more of his dick in and she started to do the same thing, except her tongue was swirling around the whole thing, going left and curving around, then right and curving around. In a few more minutes Hidan just bucked his hips into Sheena's mouth so his crotch was pressed against her face. His boner was now pressed against her throat, and Sheena started to gag just a little bit. But, she relaxed her throat and the stress she felt lessened. The sperm was pouring down her throat and since she couldn't swallow it all at once, some of it even poured out of her mouth even with Hidan's dick still in. The sticky white liquid dripped down her chin and it looked like melted ice cream, and tasted almost better in the girl's opinion. Then, he took it out and smirked. "You have to give me blowjobs more often."

When he got up, Sheena was still lying down so she sat up right. "Hidan, can I go to sleep?" she asked and started to lick the remaining cum from around her mouth. From places like her chin where her tongue couldn't reach, she used her fingers and licked them off. "I'm so exhausted, and I even gave you head. Don't be a cruel bastard," she reasoned.

He chuckled amusedly and shrugged, "Fine. Come here, then. We'll go to sleep together." He was being perverted, and Sheena thought she knew what he meant.

"That's gross," she tilted her head a bit and angled her face so that it seemed like she wasn't looking at him when she was. "I mean, are you serious? All you want to do is fuck and fuck." She sighed.

"Oh? So you don't like what I give you? Well, that's not exactly how it fucking was when you were giving me head, was it?" He was being a smart ass.

She smacked her lips. "No. If I wasn't so damn tired, I suppose I would screw you. Besides, other than that, I haven't ate for two god damn days," she said angrily, aggravation circulating through her voice. She was just stressed-out too much.

"Actually, you have eaten." Hidan was just lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "My cum."

Sheena glared though he couldn't see her hateful stare. "Your sperm doesn't provide me the fucking vitamins and necessary shit I need to stay alive, you dumbass." She sighed, which sounded more like a vicious growl which could be compared to a lioness defending her pride. "I'm starving!" Then she unconsciously licked her lips and tasted his cum, which tasted sort of gross at the moment. She would have to brush her teeth yet again.

"Fine, fine, fine," Hidan said, rolling his eyes a bit before getting up and cracking his neck. "Calm the fuck down. I'll get you some food..." He walked to the door as Sheena watched from the floor and left the room, without even tying her up. The naked girl raised an eyebrow from surprise. Usually she was chained to the wall or made so that no movement could be done, but this time Hidan just left her there. It was not a surprise though because in less than five minutes Hidan was back with a bag. "Got the food," he declared loud enough for Sheena to hear.

"T-That was fast!" Sheena was not really amazed, but sort of impressed.

"Yeah, well, we got a bitch downstairs that makes food," he sort of explained and sat down on his bed. Hidan was talking about Konan, a girl that Sheena would soon meet. He then bent down and from under his bed he got a flat table and when he pulled it apart from the legs it turned into a table. "Here," he got a box from the bag and handed it to Sheena, who had walked over. It smelled delicious even though the plastic cover was still on, and it made Sheena's stomach rumble. She sat down next to him on the bed, though she kept her distance.

"Hey. Do you have any clothes I can wear?" Sheena asked.

"You're so fucking annoying," Hidan sighed.

"It's not my fault you decided to dirty my clothes," she countered. Sheena grabbed chopsticks from the bag and broke them apart. However, she stopped, got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked, a bit annoyed at the fact that she was roaming his entire room as if she owned it. She was supposed to be his slave. He would tie her up later, but now, he was busy trying to find some clothes for her to wear. Hidan finally found a t-shirt and some pants that he wore. They would do, and if she complained, she would have to handle being naked.

"Brushing my teeth."

He rolled his eyes. Sheena was only brushing her teeth because she thought it was gross to eat after sucking him off. Dick was good, right? Not like Hidan knew, since he never had it before, but a lot of the bitches he fucked moaned and acted like his schlong was a lollipop. When Sheena was done brushing her teeth she turned around and saw Hidan throwing his clothes to her, landing right in her arms. She understood and put them on. When Sheena sat down next to him Hidan couldn't help but glance at Sheena a few times while he was eating the grilled eel. It reminded him of relationships where the girl would flirtily put on her boyfriend's clothes and look so damn fine in it. Hidan didn't quite understand how wearing baggy clothes that don't even fucking fit you looks hot, but now he did. Well, not really. But he kept on thinking that it was so much like they were going out, which really annoyed him. He just wanted to enjoy breakfast, or lunch, or whatever the hell they were having and he couldn't. Hidan closed his eyes. He hoped that if he stopped looking at Sheena then the thoughts would stop coming to mind.

Sheena closed her mouth and chewed quietly. She didn't want to see unlady-like and brutish to Hidan, so she tried to be as feminine as possible. Unlike Hidan, she didn't 'love' him. Or like him, for that matter. She just thought Hidan had a great body, handsome face, long cock, and that was it. Something inside of her made her say no to liking him. It was most likely her pride of being an ANBU black op of Konoha. In addition about her polite eating habits, Hidan probably didn't care about her personality - just as long as she had a nice body. After their meal, Sheena cleaned up and threw it away the trashcan in the bathroom. Hidan put back the small foldable table. It was a bit awkward and there was just silence despite Hidan's urge to break it. But, what would he say? It was not like he could just start screaming and yelling; Sheena would look at him like he was retarded. Hidan wanted to lock Sheena up again and fuck her but he already said that she would get some sleep. He sighed. Making promises and up-holding them was not his strong suit. But, since he was in love, he restrained himself from having his way with her.

"Oi..." Hidan started lowly, "Didn't you want to sleep or something?" He couldn't even believe that he was trying to be honest. Hidan's eye twitched. How he wanted to just rip her, well, his clothes off and start fucking her.

"Oh, thanks, Hidan." Sheena blushed and she crawled on the bed and laid down. It was a large bed that could probably fit about three people and it was very, very soft. She smiled from the comfort and put her head on the pillow. She pulled the covers over herself, a bit embarrassed of using someone else's bed. Her embarrassment didn't make much sense to her when she already had sex with him.

When Sheena fell asleep, which took her a while to do so, Hidan just walked around his room and drew something on his altar on a scrap sheet of paper. He needed to get a table. The small one just wasn't working. Despite lacking a table of decent size, he just doodled for a bit. He was hoping for a mission but he didn't receive one. Hidan sort of just passed the day by hanging around in his room, kneeling and praying, and staring at his sleeping beauty. Eventually, when night came, he grew weary and quietly crept into bed with Sheena. He wanted to get closer to her and possibly hug her or put his hand on her, but he thought better of it. It would be a pain in the ass if the bitch just woke up and started to kick his ass. Hidan frowned and kept his distance.

In the morning, Sheena woke up a bit earlier than Hidan, as usual. He was sleeping deeply and she almost smiled when she saw his sleeping face. It was sorta' cute. The brunette pushed that thought away and noticed something that had not been there yesterday: a black and red lump of... clothes? on Hidan's altar for Jashin and what looked like a fancy sheet of paper on top. She carefully got up and walked over to it. Picking up the note, she read it.

"Dear Sheena,

I have taken your skills and ability into consideration.

You are to join Akatsuki.

If you refuse, you may die.

Here, you have your Akatsuki cloak and other additional attire. Put them on immediately.

Starting today, you will begin training.

- Leader."

She read it over again, just to make sure that it was real. After Sheena had properly absorbed it all, she didn't... quite have a reaction to it all. In other words, she wasn't overly surprised or having a mental spazz attack. However, she was slightly bewildered that the leader of Akatsuki had taken her skills and stuff into 'consideration.' Sheena knew that she was strong and stood out from others - particularly in ANBU since everyone was strong - but she had never imagined that she would be in Akatsuki one day. It was almost an honor, in her mind. Well, not exactly. That was too saintly, in a way. Sheena mentally scolded herself. How could she describe being recruited into Akatsuki an 'honor?' They were criminals, she reminded herself.

"Awake, already, huh? Early bird."

She sharply turned around to see Hidan already out of bed, coming from the bathroom and flashing his shiny white teeth. Sheena almost felt relaxed, if that made any sense. It seemed like yesterday and today Hidan was almost being gentle, and she felt slightly more safe around him compared to the first day they encountered. Hidan raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, I see. Well, are you going to fucking join or not?" He raised his lip to one side in a sort of sadistic smirk and picked up his scythe, as if he was ready to strike at any moment.

Sheena automatically understood. The note had clearly said that if she had refused to join, she'd die. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm joining..."

"Hmph! Good choice, slut." His tone was almost as if he was giving her a compliment, and it would have been, if he hadn't included the last degrading word. "Well, go brush your teeth and put on your fucking clothes." He put his scythe on his back, where there was a strap, and cracked his neck.

The girl did so, and not in a rushed manner. She would take her time. Sheena wasn't excited in any way about joining. She was taking so long that Hidan yelled, "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" in agitation. Sheena smirked a foamy smile and started to brush her teeth. When she finally put on the pants that were with the note, she simply slid into her new cloak and left with Hidan. Her top was the same one she wore yesterday, Hidan's. While they were winding down the halls, she was thinking about the training that was mentioned. What would it be like? She imagined that it would be difficult and savage. Maybe even having something to do with survival. It was possible.

They arrived at the same door Hidan had to go into to meet Pein. They went in and Sheena was a bit baffled at the darkness of the room. Hidan, was used to it, but a bit irritated, as usual. The lights lit up that were on the walls and it showed the frame of Pein, who Hidan knew was his name, but Sheena didn't. Hidan looked extremely bored while Sheena was a bit anxious and wanted to grab onto Hidan. But, that would make her look weak and she didn't want Hidan to think that SHE thought there was something between them. That would just be pathetic.

"Sheena," said the man in the back of the room.

"Y-Yes?" Sheena frowned for stuttering. It sounded as if she was intimidated.

Pein chuckled. "So, are you going to join?" He knew that she said she would since she had received the information from Hidan, but he wanted to confirm that himself. "Death is the alternative."

She nodded. "Yes, I'll join."

"Excellent. Now then, you will begin training today." He explained, "You were in ANBU, but since we aren't sure what level ninja you exactly are, you're going to have to go through many, many tests." He said it in a tone as if it would be cruel and there would be many hardships along the way.

Sheena closed her eyes and listened, nodding. She had no reason for closing her eyes, she simply wanted to. Pein told her that she would have to meet every Akatsuki. It was essential because apparently she would be paired up with someone who would be her permanent partner. But, even so, there would be some missions where she would have to work with another member to ensure maximum success. So, it was necessary. Pein also informed her that anything he tells her to do, she must comply, whether she liked it or not. If she didn't, punishment would be severve for her. A pit formed in her stomach when the thought of him telling her to do a random sexual act was brought to mind. The orange-haired man then went on talking about how she wouldn't have missions everyday, and that many of them would be assassinations whilst the small minority would be ones where she would have to gather information. Eventually, he arrived to the point of talking about the jinchuuriki. Sheena listened intently. She was interested, and she understood everything he was talking about since she knew a jinchuuriki: Naruto Uzumaki. When she was in ANBU she had received information about Akatsuki and knew that their primary goal was to obtain all nine jinchuuriki. She figured that Pein was done talking since there was a small pause. But, he continued.

"Also... Sheena," the way he said her name was as if he still had urges to sex her up, and it gave Sheena chills, "many of the Akatsuki are men." She felt his eyes pierce right through her though they were at a distance. She had not moved a step from when she entered the room, so she was standing right in front of the door beside Hidan, who was leaning against the wall.

"What are you saying?" She raised her eyes and gave him a cold stare, though it was nothing hateful. Just very alert and showing that the new member was paying attention to what he was saying now.

He chuckled, like he knew something she didn't. "I'm saying that you should watch out for yourself. The men here get lustful. They often bring in women to rape and you are no different," Pein finished. He had his hands together and his face was rested on it, his eyes closed.

Sheena made a noise that sounded like that was nothing and she could take them on. "Tch! Whatever." But, she was worried. Even though it was small, she looked down at her feet and around, her eyes eventually wandering up to Hidan. His face was in a very aggravated and pissed-off expression. She wondered why.

"Here is the Akatsuki hat if you'd like," Pein said and threw something at her from the darkness of the back of the room. A light brown and flat cone-shaped thing flew at her and Sheena caught it with one hand. With the help of the illuminating torches, she saw that it was a hat that often farmers wore in the blistering heat out on fields, except that it had white strings hanging from the side with small red bells at the end. They jingled in a high-pitch. "Do you have any inquiries?" Pein broke her train of thought.

"No."

"If you have anything else to ask me you may come again," he reassured her.

"Thanks," Sheena said, even though she wasn't even really thankful.

Hidan turned around and said, "Fucking finally," and opened the door, waiting for Sheena to move. "Hurry up." He was in a rush, for some reason.

"Slow down," Sheena said.

"You have to fucking train today!" he yelled. He seemed oddly angry all of a sudden and it baffled her. "Let's get it done with." Sheena took back her thoughts of Hidan actually becoming more gentle from when they were back in the room. He was still a mean dickhead.

Pein spoke up. "Yes, you do. However, we are short on time. You will be training with other members and they will be guiding you. If we were training you on improving your stamina and physical strength, you'd be training with Kakuzu and Hidan, but since we're training on long-distance fighting and aerial tactics, you'll actually be mentored by Deidara. Before you train with them, you will have a while to quickly be acquainted," he swifty explained. Sheena had no clue who this Kakuzu and Deidara was, but from their names, they were men, for sure. She gulped. What kind of people were they? And... Deidara? What kind of name was it? It didn't sound Japanese.

"What does Deidara look like?" Sheena asked out of curiousity.

"He is the only blonde male in this organization."

Sheena's body slightly stiffened. It was probably not noticeable in the darkness but she wasn't sure. It was as if all eyes were on her. She knew who 'Deidara' was now. It was that man that was greedily staring at her on the day she attempted to escape. That... creep. He was ogling her like children drooling at the sight of candy. The brunette nodded in Pein's direction, a way of kind of saying 'goodbye' and left the room with Hidan. He lead the way as Sheena walked behind him, thinking about how the training would go over with Deidara. He was bound to try something perverted.

They arrived at the entrance of the Akatsuki base and Hidan made a few hand signs and the large rock blocking the entrance rose. Sheena watched and tried to memorize the hand signs. They were done quickly but nothing Sheena couldn't make out. She was sure it was something like the ram, dog, and then the rat. Her guesses would have been more accurate if there was more lighting. The torches just didn't provide enough clarity, and they were at a distance, too. However, they would later teach her. They crossed a river and arrived on the other side of the stream, which was a forest that looked exactly like the time she was in the mind game of Itachi's. She shuddered at the memory. Hidan and her made a long trip, following the stream. They kept on walking until they arrived behind the base, where there was a hot spring a while away, and just flat ground. In this area, there were not as many trees and the ground seemed to be pounded horizontal from training. The light was bright so Sheena decided to put on her hat. It felt comfortable unlike baseball hats and she actually liked it. The jingling sound was sort of cute, anyway, in her opinion.

"Hey," said a voice and Sheena looked up to see a man crouched on a branch, one arm resting on his knee and the other on the length of the tree. He was smiling a creepy yet handsome grin, looking down right at Sheena. "Deidara, h'm," he said, introducing himself. The brunette below just looked up at him, wondering if he was just going to stay up there or what. Sheena thought, "He's definitely a pervert." While Sheena was busy staring at him and the tree, Hidan clenched and unclenched his teeth from aggravation.

Truth was, he was angry and aggressive from when they were about to leave Pein's office because he knew that Sheena would receive training first from Deidara. Why did it have to be the perverted feminine bastard out of all the asswipes in the entire god damn Akatsuki? That was what the pink-eyed man wanted to know. Hidan glared hatefully at the cocky blonde up in the tree who was trying to act cool. He knew from the start that if they met again, Deidara would try to impress Sheena and do other various bold acts of touching her and flirting, which Hidan just didn't fucking approve of. All he wanted to do was shove his fist up his ass and let him feel a world of hell. He didn't understand why Konan or something couldn't educate her on long-distance fighting and aerial crap. Besides, she probably already knew. If not, it didn't matter. It wasn't like Hidan was an expert on long-distance combat, anyway. He came along just fine without it, too. He sighed frustratedly. The sooner they got this done with, the better. "Hey, Dei-chan, why don't you hurry up and get your ass down here!"

**I'm ending it here because I want to start of the next chapter with Deidara jumping off the tree doing a bunch of stunts and acting cool. Besides, I CAN. You bastards don't tell me what to do :3 I own you all, bitches. **

**Anyway, in case you are wondering how Hidan knows that she was going to have Deidara as her first tutor-person, Pein kinda' telepathically (is that even a word?) told him while he was asleep, which woke him up (not really since he was sort of already awake when he felt Sheena getting off the bed). It was just not really needed information. I wasn't going to make a whole paragraph talking about how Sheena thought he was asleep and didn't want to wake him up so she quietly left when he really was partially awake. It just screams "pointless~!"**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I need at least four reviews :) Otherwise, I'm going to stop and e-mail all the chapters to HeavenWillBlaze. By the way, I know WHO reviews and WHO doesn't, so don't think you can just favorite/alert and not do shit and make all the poor decent and loyal reviewers do all the work, you lazy ass procrastinators. You know who you are, damn it! **

**By the way, I would have had this up SO much quicker but it's just that my mom wanted to stay at the restaurant because she had a hunch that it would get busy and yeah, not so busy -_- So I hope you all forgive me for uploading this at 10:46 p.m. (though my computer's internal clock is slow by another ten to fifteen minutes...) and making you all suffer. Forgive me. But that doesn't mean you don't have to give me four reviews, fuckers ;)**

**WHOO! This was almost fucking 6,000 words! :) I'm happy! I'm going to make sure I get the chapter done (but that doesn't mean I will upload it even if I don't get my four reviews, well, maybe) and written as soon as possible. It's probably over 6,000 words because of this little paragraph, huh? **

**REVIEW MOTHERFUCKERS! lol **


	6. Protectively and Obsessively Obvious

**If you noticed my writing style has sort of changed. You noticed?**

**No?**

**What the fuck? -_-"**

**By the way, I get e-mailed from FanFiction if someone alerts or favourites or reviews my stories, and thank you for those that do either one of them :) It means a lot. However, those people that did favourite/alert but did NOT review, I messaged them and asked them to please review. I don't care if you don't know how to write English or something - just click 'review this story' or something at the bottom of the page and type in a damn smiley. Here are some you can use:**

**:3, :), xD, =)...**

**THANK YOU:**

**HeavenWillBlaze**

**Echo2794**

**iHiatus (btw your profile picture is cute!)**

**Lancelot-Albion**

**AkiraChan0329**

**Aka sasori no yuki**

**Vampqueen27 (I understand.)**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! *starts crying***

Deidara glared at Hidan. His expression was full of dislike and annoyance. He sighed and winked at Sheena, who was watching all of this boringly. After giving her the subtle body-language of flirting, he jumped off, did a few summersalts in the air, and landed on his feet. It sounded simple but the way he set himself on the ground was just remarkable. Sheena had to admit that she was a bit impressed by his agility and gracefulness, but she knew that he just wanted to get in bed with her. Besides, the way he was showing off his built body reminded her of the animal show where they talked about how the male would do various animalistic acts of croaking as loud as they could, flying as fast as they could, and etcetera to mate with the best female candidate. She sweat-dropped from the comparison. Besides that, he was just too easy to read. "Fine, Hidan," the blonde said.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude. Fucking thank you," Hidan sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. He then urged him once more, "Hurry up with the training, you dick."

"We have to first become acquainted with each other, dumbass," Deidara reasoned in a polite yet rude way and turned to look at Sheena. They were positioned so that Sheena and Hidan were standing right next to each other and Deidara was in front of them. "What's your name, h'm?"

"Sheena Sherbo," she responded in a polite tone, though she really didn't want to have anything to do with him. Even though he looked girly, Deidara was quite hot. Sheena wondered, were all the men in Akatsuki as sexy as Hidan? She blushed from the thought, which was visible to both present males, and Deidara smirked. He thought that his looks were making her bashful while Hidan grinded his teeth from frustration. The Jashinist couldn't believe it. Was his bitch actually going to fall for this pansy ass?

"Nice name," he complimented and took a step forward. "How old are you, un?"

Sheena mentally sighed. Him hitting on her was way too straight-forward. Hidan was also quite straight-forward, and it wasn't like she didn't like her men to be straight-forward. She was fine with it, and, besides, Hidan was sexy and alluring. Deidara was just along the lines of creepy and old-man perverted. "Fifteen, Deidara-san," she said, purposely using the -san part to exaggerate some respect. She figured that if she was going to be paired up with Deidara one of these days, she might as well become good friends with him. Sheena would add the honorifics sooner in the future with every Akatsuki she had to meet, too.

"Fifteen?" he said in a slightly bewildered tone. He was a bit surprised to find out that she was that young. He was younger than him, and he was seventeen. Deidara was the youngest Akatsuki to join so far and Sheena had broke that record. Interesting. "I see, un. Have you... lost your virginity?" He had assumed so when she saw her gaping love hole on that day when she was dragged back by Hidan, but he was being oddly optimistic, hoping it would turn out the way he wanted to. If she was, Deidara would just grab Sheena, take her to some secluded place, and rape her.

"Hold the fuck up," Hidan said, putting both his hands up in a manner telling him to stop. "You're supposed to get acquainted, not know each other's sex life." He gave Deidara an incredibly threatening look, basically telling him that he was going to far and needed to stop now before he fucked up his little blonde ass.

"Obsessive, h'm," Deidara commented and stuck up his nose.

"Shut the fuck up."

There was a moment of silence as Sheena watched the two men glare at each other and make threatening movements such as cracking knuckles, sticking up middle fingers, and exhaling deeply. The tension grew and she decided to stop it before it got out of hand. "Calm the hell down, you two!" Sheena said, taking control. "Let's just get right to the training, okay!" What she said would not make it seem like she was taking sides. Hidan wanted it to hurry up and she answered enough of Deidara's questions.

"Good suggestion, un," Deidara said and put his hand in his little sack of clay. His hand started to move by itself and when he opened his palm, there was a little clay bird. Sheena looked in curiosity. The blonde threw it at the floor and a cloud of smoke appeared, making the girl narrow her eyes to see through it. In the small birds place was a much larger bird with it's wings spread open as if it was about to take off. "Get on, Sheena," he ordered.

Sheena got on and when she did, Hidan was right behind her, like a lion guarding his many females. But, in this case, there was only one present, and it was the on female that mattered the most to him. He shot Deidara a dirty look when he walked past him. Sheena stood next to Deidara, but not too close to him. The brunette didn't think she would lose her footing, but it was possible, and likely, since it was her first time on a massive bird.

"Will I fall off?" Sheena asked, not a single thread of fear in her voice. She didn't have a fear of heights unlike some of the people she knew in ANBU, and she was just wondering. She would be capable of grabbing onto a branch or something if she really did fall off. Nothing too serious, anyway.

"Don't worry, h'm. I'll grab you," he reassured her. "I hope you don't, though. That would be irritating, un." He was lying, of course, he wanted to be able to give her a grope. Somewhere on her breasts and maybe even rub her nipples if he had the chance. Deidara was one of the Akatsuki's hugest perverts, after all. Then, the bird started to lift off, flapping its wings once before being airborne, gliding through the sky.

"Okay." Sheena hoped he wouldn't. It wasn't like she actually wanted to fall off, but she had a little feeling he was going to molest her. The look he had given her a few days ago was still in her mind. It had to mean something, right? But, there was Hidan who was close by, so he would probably punch the blonde. Then the thought of them being so argumentive was brought back to mind. Sheena thought to herself, "Do they hate each other? And why is Hidan being such a dick?" He always was, but the way he was being today so far was just ridiculous. He acted as if he was protecting something, and Sheena raised an eyebrow from thinking.

The bird was just gliding in the air smoothly and Sheena was starting to wonder if they were ever going to get started on aerial and long-distance training. That was when Deidara said, "Sheena."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to control your chakra?" Sheena was almost offended.

"Of course!"

"Good. Just making sure, un."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make you a clay bird and you're going to control it while it's flying." Deidara said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It was natural to him but Sheena was a bit shocked. That sounded difficult. But she was in Akatsuki now so of course it was not going to be easy chunin-levelled practice training.

"Okay," Sheena said, confident. She couldn't just chicken out and if she was afraid and over-thinking, she was definitely going to screw up. The bird would crash and she would go down with it. They were going to be at a distance, hence the long-distance training, so they would not be able to come to her rescue right away.

"Just connect your chakra with it and once you do, it'll be very, very easy, h'm!" He obviously had pride in his clay bird techniques.

"Got it." She wasn't quite sure how it would be very, very easy, but she just had to believe in Deidara. She had a feeling that he was one of those people that didn't explain everything and believed that practice made perfect. He was one of those people that believed that experience the first time was better since it gave you experience and wisdom on what to do, and what not to do.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a large cloud of smoke in the distance and when it cleared, there flapping its white wings was another copy of the clay bird they were riding on. Hidan rolled his eyes. Show-off. He wanted nothing to do with this. He just tagged along because it was sort of his 'job' to make sure their getting to know each other went smoothly, and also to make sure Deidara didn't do something dirty to her. The latter wasn't exactly something he had to do, but he told himself it was. He would also tell Sheena that, if he asked. Deidara was still controlling the bird they were on and the bird at the distance. Both birds were idle, just flapping in the one spot. "I'm controlling the other bird right now, h'm, but you're going to have to go to the other bird. Then, connect your charka, un." Sheena was wondering at first exactly how she would be able to do that when the birds were at least half a mile apart or so when she realized she could just jump their using the trees that were on the right side. The forest was also on the other bird's right side. Perfect.

"Right now?"

"H'm!" It was a yes.

She was flying through the forest, going extremely fast. Her shoulder-length brunette hair was flying as she put enough power into her legs to push her off tree branch by tree branch, torpedoing herself through the dense growth of green. For a moment, she questioned herself as to why she didn't just turn tail and start running away, but she realized that it wasn't actually very bad. Being in Akatsuki would be betraying her village, and Tsunade would be correct on her prediction, but she didn't care anymore. She was a bit amazed at her ability to suddenly just change 'teams' and join the dark side, but it wasn't anything to really think about. She jumped up and stood at the highest point in the tree and looked to check where she was. Exactly next to the bird. She jumped right on the bird and when she got a good footing, she looked at Deidara. He was almost a small ant, except she could see his arms a bit.

Deidara suddenly made a hand sign and put his hand up. He was waving to her.

"What?" she said to herself.

Then, suddenly, she felt the bird beneath her stop flapping. The wind around her suddenly increased in speed and she felt the bird falling, along with herself. She was about to jump off when she looked down. Her legs were connected with the bird by clay that was up to her ankle. Sheena tried lifting them, but it was like thick mud, almost, except solid. Deidara was doing this. Not to doom her in any sort of way, but to actually make her job of connecting her chakra with the bird much easier. She felt a weird tingling sensation at her feet and she realized what she was supposed to do. The bird was falling faster and faster, it seemed, reaching the bumpy ground beneath them. She was right above the hotspring, and the rocks looked menacing, even from above. She focused her chakra on her feet though her hair was flying everywhere and the wind was practically screeching in her ear. It was hard to honestly concentrate because of the many things that were going around her. She knew that if she didn't think hard about the chakra that had to travel to her feet instead of how far it was until she and Deidara's piece of flying shit finally met the earth with a bam, she would be dead soon. Then, she felt it, a light burning sort of feeling at her feet. She opened her eyes though it was hard with the wind in her face. She saw her blue chakra, confirming that she had succeeded.

But... why wasn't the bird halting and flying upwards instead of pumelling downwards? Panic surged through Sheena but she tried to remain calm and reserved. The wind was still screaming, a sign that the situation was not improving. Actually, it was getting worse by the second.

Meanwhile...

"God damn!" Hidan screamed, walking over to Deidara, "She's going to fucking die! Save her ass, you fucking prick!" He looked at Deidara furiously. "Well? What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down, h'm..." Deidara said in a much too calm voice. It was pissing Hidan off. He seriously thought Sheena was going to die, so he grabbed him by the Akatsuki collar and shook him.

"Calm down my ass! Her life's on the line, fucker!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're falling for this girl, un." He smirked despite his condition. Hidan was much stronger than Deidara, who was slim but had muscles, and could easily snap his neck or break his nose.

It was true, and now that Deidara knew, Hidan snapped. He punched Deidara so hard, he was almost sent flying, but he managed to keep his balance. Deidara wanted to blow that bastard right into a million pieces, but the leader wouldn't accept it if he actually damaged him. Despite Hidan's cocky attitude and rude choice of language, he was actually important and finding a truly immortal person that could withstand being Kakuzu's partner was quite a rare find. On top of that, finding his limbs and small fragments of his body would be like looking for a pin in a god damn field of hay. It would take an eternity. So, he held his anger inside. "You're lucky. If it weren't for the leader, I'd kick your ass right now," Deidara snarled, one hand over his nose. It wasn't broken, but it hurt like fuck. He had a nosebleed, though.

"Whatever, dipshit!" Hidan said. He hadn't said anything about not telling Sheena he was in love with her, and that was all he was really worried about. If she found out, he honestly didn't know what would happen. It was likely that she would tease him and flirt, which Hidan would be fine with. Or, she could call him a freak and be a huge bitch about a little crush. Women. They were unpredictable and difficult. Hidan had put up with them for about ten years and he had enough. That was why he was dominant in bed and aggressive, but that wasn't the only reason.

Back to Sheena, she thought she was done for when she could see the rocks and pebbles. She started to say in her head, "Fly!" over and over. Then, suddenly, there was an upward movement by the wings flapping down together powerfully. The bird was thin and sleek now, wings against its body. The bird was somehow flying upwards like a firework, whirling through the air before suddenly exploding. Sheena thought she was going to fly to heaven when the bird smacked its wings open, making it stop suddenly, yet smoothly. The clouds were around her and when she saved her ass a few seconds ago, she realized that she had to sort of think what she wanted to make the bird do as she said. She thought, "Fly down to Deidara's clay bird's level and stay there." The bird obeyed and it flew downwards at a fast but enjoyable speed. It reminded her of being on a motor boat, which they had, except they went a bit slower than the speed she was flying down at. But, still, it was nice to feel the wind stop screaming in her ear. It was now whistling softly, as if singing her a lullaby. She smiled. It was very, very easy, indeed.

Though, her smile soon disappeared when she saw Deidara holding his nose with his hand that was covered with the long sleeve of his cloak. She was closer now than before, about less than fifty feet away, so she could see with much more clarity and detail. "His nose is bleeding," she thought. She didn't quite care about Deidara, and a simple nosebleed was nothing to fuss over, but when she saw Hidan looking pissed off and having his hands in balled fists made her assume that Hidan striked him. "Why?" she wondered. She mentally commanded the bird to fly closer to get a better look and since she couldn't quite move since the clay was still wrapped around her feet and ankles, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hidan said quickly and made Sheena suspiscious.

"What's wrong, Deidara-san?" Sheena asked, turning her gaze to him. Hidan wasn't going to talk, which was fine, but annoyed her. She would probably get her answers to her questions from Deidara. "Are you bleeding?" It was obvious, but Sheena was the type of person to repeat her questions, making her seem clueless when she was quite aware of the atmosphere of the two men and what had most likely happened while she was training.

"Yes, h'm, but I'm fine. We'll continue in a moment," Deidara said, who had been pinching his nose at the top, near the bridge. He then released it and the bleeding stopped. He would have looked perfectly fine if it weren't for the blood that was even noticeable on the black part of his Akatsuki cloak.

"O-Okay," Sheena said, a bit depressed she didn't get any answers. A fight would have been interesting to see and entertaining, but she wanted to know why they fought. Well, it wasn't much of a battle but something had happened. Besides, Hidan was fiery from the start so something had been going on. Sheena was curious but that could wait. Hidan didn't say anything from then on as they trained.

First, Deidara taught Sheena that the majority of long-range fighting used chakra strings to control puppets, for instance, and sometimes used techniques that allowed them to blow fire or control a wave of water at a distance. Basically, there were various techniques that could be used from many feet away, and there was always a way to counter them. He then went on talking about how you could counter them, sometimes dodging and then striking back quickly, while blocking it and waiting for an opening. Sheena got the gist of it, and understood. Deidara and her even had a quick battle, to let her have real experience against an expert at long-range fighting. It was difficult for her, just a bit, since she didn't have kunais or any other sort of ninja weapon to use. She could rely only on taijutsu, which was difficult when you were fighting against someone whose bombs would detonate when they were touched by the slighest things, such as a bird's feather. They talked about many other things and various ways to win difficult situations and even played out some of them to help Sheena in the future. In the end, by the time the sun was already down and there was only the pink, periwinkle, and purple sky left, they headed back to the base on Deidara's large bird. They landed across the river and the blonde bomber did a few hand signs, lifting the rock. The bird vanished from thin air, leaving behind no trace of Akatsuki, and the trio entered the darkness of the cave with the rock setting down behind them.

Deidara headed his own way, but not before telling her how to get to his room, touching Sheena's waist sensually and smirking at her. It gave Sheena chills that were good in a way to know that such a hot guy was giving her attention, but she really wasn't 'interested.' He was nice looking, yes, but she wasn't exactly attracted. It was hard to explain, but Sheena knew who she was interested, though. Hidan. But, the man was actually silent for once and had nothing to say, which bothered her. The leader had not assigned her a partner yet, since he wanted to do that after her training was done, so she was stuck with Hidan.

Now, about her feelings for Hidan, she was attracted to him. He was hot, had a nice voice, and was muscular. Of course, brains also mattered among personality, which Hidan had. He just didn't use it, and on his personality, he didn't show it. The whole god damn Akatsuki didn't need to know that he was actually a really protective and loving man. Well, the loving wasn't exactly all true. To back some of that up, Sheena enjoyed sex with him, and Sheena wasn't the type of woman to fuck around with strangers. It had to be meaningful, since she was no slut. It did feel hard and rough and wild, but sometimes it felt as if they were making love. She blushed at the thought, and was happy she was behind Hidan instead of being beside him. Her face turning a pretty deep red was cute, but embarrassing. She just had a crush on him, that was all. Nothing more... right?

Sheena wanted to take a shower, again, and then she remembered that she had no clothes to change into, other than the ones she was wearing. She did have her bikini, but where did that go? Hidan most likely threw it away. Since she was in Akatsuki, she would be able to go out shopping by herself. That was what she hoped, at least. She would have to take good care of her cloak, pants, and Hidan's shirt until she was allowed to go out by herself. Hidan mumbled something incomprehensible, brushed his teeth, took a piss, and laid down on his bed, ready to go to sleep. He was now in a white sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles, and he was in his boxers. Sheena had a not really painful look on her face, but a really bothered and irritated one. She decided to ask him what was wrong after doing the same ritual Hidan did, except she kept on the t-shirt and pants. Sheena didn't have any underwear or bra, after all.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, bitch."

"Why did you punch Deidara today?"

"None of your business."

"Then I'll ask Deidara," Sheena countered, pissed now.

Hidan jumped up and said, "Wait. Calm the fuck down. There's no need to ask that shitface."

"Why?" He was obviously hiding SOMETHING from her. "You're hiding something, Hidan. I can fucking tell, you know."

"Shut the fuck up. I am not. You're just over-thinking everything, slut. Go to sleep and stop bitching over pointless things," he said angrily, malice in his voice. He was threatening her that he would do something, one thing for sure.

Sheena rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Hidan." Sheena wasn't going to put up with his childish attitude. She walked over and laid down next to him, sleeping on the inside, between Hidan and the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep when Hidan said something.

"Hey, can you not sleep next to me?" He sounded neutral, no lace of lust or anything in his tone.

Her eyes widened. Could it be possible he just didn't find her attractive anymore? But, that wouldn't make any sense, would it? After all, Sheena did notice the protectiveness of him while Deidara was interrogating her. That meant something. It had to. Sheena had that gut feeling it did, but then again, it was probable that he was only being that protective because the leader told him to. He was so hard to read... Especially when he was quiet. Sheena frowned at his complexness. She sighed. "Why?" The tone she said it in was a more curious one than protesting one. The brunette got up and crawled over him.

Hidan shrugged, his eyes closed and his back faced to her.

She sighed. "Fine." The girl laid down on the ground after putting her cloak on the floor. There was dust and the cloak would be her blanket and padding. It was better than being covered from head to toe in dust bunnies. On top of that, the cloak was black so hopefully no one would notice the stains of dust. She closed her eyes, disturbed. Why was he acting this way...? She really wanted to ask Deidara, now, to just jump out of bed and race to him and ask him. But the base was a large place and even though Deidara told her the way to his room, she didn't quite remember. On top of that, she had a feeling that the pervy blonde only told her the way to his room for one reason: sex. She rolled her eyes though they were closed. She needed to get sleep. She would have training tomorrow and it would be early, like today.

**I hope this chapter was good :) I also hope you all review. Except for Vampqueen27. You are exempted, lol.**

**Umm, yeah, Sheena is basically aware of what is happening and what's wrong with Hidan, except that she isn't quite sure what's wrong with him and why he's acting like that. Other than the obvious part of him being protective. Also, Sheena is not STUPID at all. She's very, very fucking intelligent. It's just that if I just made her know all of a sudden, "OMFG HIDAN LOVES ME!" then that would be a very long explanation thingy for the next chapter and I would have to develop their relationship between each other and yeah. Not doing that. Besides, it's not like Hidan will just reveal it and be like, "Yes, I love you, Sheena. Please take this ring." *Beholds random ring* Wow that was random xD**

**Yeah sorry if Deidara was, like, out-of-character? He probably isn't that perverted but that's just how I make him. He was OOC-ish, wasn't he? (I don't even know what OOC is, so yeah I might be using it incorrectly.) The next chapter will take a WHILE to get out since school is starting (fuck) and I might commit suicide half-way through the god damn year (sigh...). Anyway, I hope you guys will still review and shizzle! **

**I WANT 3 REVIEWS to write the next chapter. Thanks. This is a long author's note. ****REVIEWZ OR I WILL KILL YOU. If you favourite/alert I will message you and ask you to review. Yes, I am that desperate. Won't be that much sex later on, but I'll try to get in a few quickies ;) Mmhm, I know ya'll like that! lol **

**I LOVE YOU AJ! (My cutest and fluffiest nephew in the whole wide world.) YOU SO CUTE AND FLUFFEH! ^_^ **


	7. Hints

**I'm motivated to write more because of my reviews and also because I saw this unbelievably hot dark-skinned black boy ;) I know him from somewhere. I'm not going to put his name on here though because he's so goddamn fine and if he finds out... Something bad will happen o_o JKJKJK, lol.**

There's Sheena x Pein just because Pein COMMANDS her to do so. Sorry, Sheena.

**Also, you know how thoughts are sometimes put in **_**italics**_** while they're also sometimes put in "" marks at the same time? Well it'll bounce to italics and quotation marks. Back and forth, I'm not sure which one I like yet. I prefer the "" marks though speech is put in them too and I don't like to tell you: "..." she thought, "..." So yeah. Just lettin' ya know. **

**HeavenWillBlaze does her's by I think **_**italics **_**and then putting '...' around it. Interesting. I might do the same but I don't wanna' be a copycat.**

**Hmm, also, yeah, I didn't realize how fucking shitty this chapter was until I wrote it :( I'm sorry for failing...**

After getting ready, Hidan and Sheena headed out to meet Itachi and Kisame. This time, she would be improving her genjutsu skills and learning to gain the upperhand when fighting against someone who used only electricity, or water, for instance. But, before that, Sheena talked to Pein about shopping and going alone solo on her own time.

"Yes, you're allowed to. However, you have to let someone know where you are."

"So... could I go out tonight?" She raised an eyebrow.

Pein nodded but said, "Hidan has to go with you."

"What? Why?" Sheena wanted to buy some underwear and bras, and maybe even some cute clothes she could wear outside of Akatsuki. It would be much too embarrassing with Hidan tagging along.

"We don't quite trust you yet and besides, you don't have any money, do you?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"But wouldn't letting someone know where I am be good enough! You just said I had to let someone know where I am. You guys could just loan me some cash!" She was trying to reason with this unreasonable man, and she wasn't swearing this time unlike her usual mix of a few profanities.

"Hmm... I suppose, but Hidan is still going to accompany you." He sounded a bit bored despite his monotonous voice.

"But -"

"No buts," Pein interrupted before she could go any farther. He turned around, since he was sitting, his back was faced to her and she could see just his spiky hair.

"Bastard..." she said in such a low voice, it could've been compared to her breathing.

"What was that, Sheena?" Pein swiftly turned around again, raising an eyebrow and not seeming at all offended. "Do you want me to punish you? Untamed women need to be disciplined..." He smirked and proceeded to get up and walk around his large desk, which seemed to have a stack of paper on one side, and a small cup to hold pens. Other than that, it was empty. "Bend over on my desk," he commanded, stopping for a moment and gesturing to his desk. He was serious.

"L-Leader!" Sheena said, blushing, acting naive and confused. "Don't I have training? I'm already late, Leader-san!" She was lying about the being late part. Hidan was also in the room, except he was leaning against the wall, sort of not caring what was happening at the moment when he was totally aware.

"This is more important, and the training can always be postponed." Pein's gaze drifted to Hidan. "You'll have to leave. Go."

The Jashinist's shiny teeth shined in the dark and he said, "Why, fucker? So you can rape her? I should at least get some credit and join in on it, right?" He stared right back at Pein and Pein returned the act, except his was more intense. It was because of his grey ringed eyes. It made his eyes look so much more stronger, like they were penetrating.

"You've had enough fun, Hidan," Pein said, adding a hint of malice in his voice when he said Hidan's name.

"She's MY bitch, not yours, asswipe," Hidan argued, "Don't you have that slut, Konan? Go fuck that bitch."

Pein glared at Hidan. "She's not my slut, you ignorant fool." He then shot a dirty look at Sheena that was a mix of what seemed like lust, desire, and almost annoyance. Not directly at the innocently attractive brunette, but was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get his hands on the girl just a few feet away from him. He sighed, though it was tedious, yet again. "Whatever. Just get out of my sight, y..." He was about to say something along the lines of "you fucker" or "you shits" but stopped short, trying to contain his anger.

Sheena inwardly mentally sighed to herself in relief, happy that she wouldn't get fucked in the ass by the leader. She still had a bit of time left since they had left early in the morning thanks to Hidan's unnatural hastiness, and she wanted to go shopping. "Well then, Leader-san, I just want to tell you that I'm going to go shopping now quickly."

Pein grunted acknowledgingly. He honestly didn't care, now.

Now, Sheena was walking through a large mall with Hidan walking sluggishly behind her, in some random village. Konoha had one of the best shopping malls, though going back there was too nostalgic for her, and being kidnapped by Hidan from Akatsuki then joining the evil S-ranked organization wasn't exactly something to be followed up by returning to your previous alliance. The two had already changed into more casual wear that belonged to Hidan, so there was no worry for them that someone would scream "Akatsuki!" on the top of their bloody lungs.

She had already bought a few more casual clothes, along with shorts, pants, shirts, and shoes. Shoes were essential, since the only ones she had were the ones given to her that every Akatsuki wore. They were a bit strange, though they were official ninja footwear. At the moment, they were heading for the lingerie department along with all the bras and less-fancy and sexy underwear. Sheena liked sexy underwear from the start, she wasn't doing this to impress Hidan or be cute. While she was flipping through the lacy underwear Hidan was a bit farther away from her, though he could still see her if he moved a bit. The Jashinist was looking at some watches to kill time.

The thought of Hidan's odd behaviour was still on Sheena's mind, and it only bothered her slightly, if not much. She was still thinking about his silent moments and his weird acts of protectiveness and obsession with her. That was when it struck her, "Does he love me?" she said quietly to herself, definitely not loud enough for Hidan to hear her. She mentally shook her head. 'Course not. That wouldn't make sense. Besides, Sheena knew that anyone was capable of loving - it was a natural instinct - though someone like Hidan to fall in love was just unbelievable and shocking. "Wait," she thought to herself, "Maybe he has a different girlfriend? Well, he's not the type to have a girlfriend of any sort, but maybe he has another fucking slut! I'm not hot anymore?" She picked up the bright red lacy thong, not really looking at it though her eyes were on it while she was computating all of this. She thought to herself, "Wait? Why the fuck do I care? I don't like that sick bastard!" She then put back the thong, almost thinking about buying it in a sorry attempt of turning him on again. Why would she love a man like him? It wasn't even love. Or like, for that matter. It was lust. He had a nice body, handsome masculine jaw and face. That was all. Sheena shook her head, though she wanted to really buy something that would catch the horny man's attention. "We haven't done it in a while..." Sheena thought, just standing there with one arm clutching a shopping back. "More like raping me in a while."

In Hidan's little corner staring at the watches behind the glass, he was thinking about her, too, except he wasn't quite as worried about turning her on and off and whatnot. His hands were in his pockets and one foot was acting as a cane, almost. He thought, "Fuck, I hope she doesn't know." His eyes were looking at the various golden watches. "I don't even fucking love that whore. Who would? Ugly bitch." It was a lie he made up at the moment, just trying to keep himself from loving that sexy brunette anymore. He shoved that thought away. "If Deidara says shit, I'll just say that he said it. Fuckin' simple." Hidan was a liar, like the majority of the Akatsuki, and he was one hell of a great liar when he needed to be. Especially when he needed to cover up the fact that he was in love with a chick that pretty much every member of the Akatsuki would hit on. Hidan took his eyes off the merchandise and cocked his head a bit to the side, looking at Sheena, who was standing there.

"The fuck are you doing?" he said loudly. Hidan didn't care what other people thought of him. "Hurry the hell up!"

Sheena was brought back to life a bit and said, "O-Okay." Her voice broke a bit from surprise though she quickly picked herself up. After some debate she decided that she would buy the thong not because she wanted to impress Hidan, but because she liked it, and wanted to buy it. By the end of the day it was pretty much quiet except for Hidan's usual bitching and complaining and hollering. Sheena was silent, only nodding or saying a few things back at the grumpy man.

When they were in the middle of the forest that was one of their many options of routes to get back to the Akatsuki base, Hidan stopped all of sudden, making Sheena stop, too. He turned around and barked at her, "Why the fuck are you so goddamn quiet?"

Sheena sighed tiredly. Her mind was still on Hidan's strange protectiveness yesterday, and it was just so weird. She couldn't get her mind off of it. Sheena wanted to, to just dismiss it like it was nothing, since she didn't like to get over-concerned over things, but then again she was never the type of person to shrug things off like the average of human beings would. "Nothing, Hidan." She was holding in both hands the shopping bags that held her clothes. They were expensive, sure, but Hidan didn't care. He actually received the money from Kakuzu.

"Nothing my ass. Answer me, slut!" Hidan walked a bit closer and got in her face. Sheena could now feel his body heat. The only reason why he was being such a bastard at the moment was because he, from his mind, thought that his 'lover' was being a bit moody. Almost depressed and unhappy. He had no problem with bitches being bipolar, but whenever someone loved someone else, they would worry about them, would they not? This was exactly what Hidan was doing, worrying about Sheena, except asking her straight-out all gently and compassionately was not his style. Fuck no. "I'll fucking kick your ass right now," he growled through his teeth, grabbing her hands now. He was trying to get a physical message through that he would snap her wrists.

"Seriously, Hidan," Sheena said, not intimidated. She was afraid at a few things that Hidan could do, such as kill her and make her life a living hell, but getting your wrists snapped wasn't as bad as drowning in your own blood while being raped to death. She added on, "I'm fine. Just thinking about things, that's all. Calm the fuck down." She looked at him straight in the eye, showing that she wasn't joking around and just as level-headed as Hidan right now.

Hidan's tsked once from frustration. He wanted a very specific answer, not the vague one Sheena just gave him. He gave her wrists a tight squeeze, similar to the ones of blood pressure tests where the doctors would wrap a dark blue material of some sort on your arm and it would beep from a machine connected with a cord. Then, it would slowly but then suddenly quicken and squeeze your arm tightly. That was exactly how Hidan's squeeze was, except Sheena looked the other way and her eye twitched from the feeling of almost experiencing the pain of having her wrists broken into two. He released his grip and his hands were at his sides. He decided to drop the subject. Hidan wanted to ask her what she was thinking about among many other things about her quiet demeanor, but he knew that she knew that while he was usually the type to wanna' know, he was not really the type to delve into things that deeply. Sheena would probably notice, and Hidan didn't want to make shit more complex. "Whatever. Fuck it. Let's hurry up and get back to the base." With that, he took a step backwards and turned around swiftly, picking his pace back up.

The rest of the walk back was pretty much silence and it was awkward. Though not exactly for Sheena, since she was still thinking hard about everything, it was difficult for Hidan to restrain himself from opening his mouth again. When they got back, they quickly put Sheena's clothes in an empty drawer, both changed, and quickly met up with Kisame and Hidan, who were basically at the same place as yesterday, except at the hot springs. The two odd couple arrived a bit late and Kisame had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Hmm, what took you two so long?" Despite his looks, the fish man was one of the more normal and humanly people of Akatsuki. He was more compassionate and reasonable. He took samehada from its sheath. "Let's cut to the chase." Kisame then pointed his weapon at the brunette, who looked like a mix of the emotions: bored and concerned. He chuckled and raised a slightly amused eyebrow. "Take out your weapon!"

Sheena opened her mouth to speak. "Actually, I don't have anything to fight with besides my fists and legs. What is your name, if I can ask?" She was being polite, as usual with the other Akatsuki.

"Hm? Is that so." Kisame put down his weapon, not pointing it straight at the girl's heart though they were a few feet away. "Kisame."

"Do you know where I could get a weapon?" Sheena said, trying to start a conversation. "I'm Sheena Sherbo, Kisame-san."

"You could always ask me," Hidan suggested, still being a mean dick, though. "Like, fuck, I'm standing right here and you ignore my goddamn presence." He put his hands up in the air and then brought them down to emphasize his point.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Hidan. I never knew you were so sensitive," she pointed-out.

"Well," Kisame broke the quarrel that was about to start between the two, "I suppose Hidan could always make you a weapon." He was taking sides with Hidan. The two never talked much and were not anything like friends but he was too lazy to really help the newbie, anyway.

"Like I wanna' fucking help your useless ass after ignoring me," Hidan said, putting his arms up and crisscrossing his fingers and resting his head on it, still standing. He closed his eyes and faced the other direction, his nose stuck up in the air.

"Fine. Be an unnegotiatable jerk," Sheena shot back. She turned back to Kisame, and noticed a hidden Itachi standing right beside him. He seemed hidden because even though he wasn't camouflaged, he wasn't moving and was practically unnoticeable. Itachi would have been invisible. "Err, then, I suppose today we can work on genjutsu training, right?" She politely looked at Itachi, not wanting to get on his bad side. She heard about Itachi massacre of his entire clan, and how Sasuke was the only survivor. It was scary and she hoped that Itachi's attitude wasn't as sour as Hidan's, otherwise he could just whip out that Mangekyou shit again. She didn't want that, like last time. Sheena tried to hide her shudder, probably failing miserably.

"We begin when you want to," was Itachi's only word.

Sheena nodded. "Okay. Then, let's start now. But... stop when I tell you to, okay, Itachi-san?" She was being this kind and gentle-like with her words because one, she wasn't sure what kind of vision Itachi was going to give her and seventy-two hours sounded dreadful, especially when the newly-joined teal-eyed girl wasn't sure if Itachi was actually going to stop when she told him to. She couldn't do much so she had to rely on him and just hope that he was the kind and honest type. Which was not likely in an organization like Akatsuki, but whatever.

She was expecting a response from him, maybe a nod of some sort but right after she asked him, she was suddenly captured in the Mangekyou Sharingan. She could tell since everything felt very... artificial? Sheena had an high sixth sense and she was really, not exactly psychic, but very spiritual, if that made any sense. Her parents had raised her to be Christian and tobelieve in a deity called Jesus as well as the Will of Fire or something along the lines of that, but she could have cared less. As far as she was concerned, she was not Christian, and did not believe in any Jesus motherfucker. Anyway, she probably had gotten a sixth sense from attending church too many times. Who knew. Back on what is happening now, her surroundings and everything was dark and she was standing above a river, on a tree branch.

Then, all of a sudden she was tied to a stake and Itachi's shadowy figure was in front of her. Sheena had already been somewhat informed about her genjutsu training with Itachi, and it was basically where she had to try to break his jutsu. Sheena, though, had heard very little about the Mangekyou Sharingan and didn't know that there was no way to undo it unless someone outside of Itachi's little world he conjured up with his eyes would smack him upside the head or do something to disturb his focus. So far in the illusion Itachi was stabbing her with katanas and Sheena was trying to focus on releasing the genjutsu instead of the pain she was feeling. The pain in her gut felt so real, and she could feel her muscles being punctured and the blood permeate from her physical form. It was agony, and she tried not to look down. After thinking hard and focusing on dispersing the genjutsu she just couldn't. The genjutsu wouldn't go away. The brunette was biting her tongue the whole time and she finally let out a scream, telling Itachi to stop now.

With her eyes still closed though she was panting heavily, and she felt Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan go away. She then opened her eyes, the aftermath of the pain and soreness still there. However, the world around her was real this time, and she saw Kisame looking a bit impressed by Itachi's prowess and Itachi had a very uneffected look on his face. She couldn't see Hidan's, since he was behind her. The rapist before Sheena's form was tapping his feet impatiently. He wanted them to hurry up. Personally, he didn't feel any, exact, pain or sympathy for the girl, since he did about the same thing to her, raping her and whipping her with his leather sex toy that was for bondage. Hidan only freaked when Deidara was giving Sheena training because she was about to die. The Jashinist was immortal. He could have been decapitated and still lived through it while the kneeling tired girl was a different story.

"What the fuck did you put her through, Itachi?" Hidan asked angrily, seeming indifferent.

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

"What the fuck?" Hidan was somewhat clueless. Not really.

"Once trapped in the Mangekyou Sharingan, you can't break through it."

"There's more to it," Hidan could tell.

"I can't give away all my secrets," Itachi reasonably said.

The other man grunted in distaste and looked at Sheena, who was slowing her once quickened breathing pace. She was kneeling, as if she was about to throw up. Sheena wasn't about to, she was simply trying to calm herself down. Feeling as if you had been just stabbed in the gut a hundred times is not easy to cope with. After a few minutes thanks to the three patient men that were waiting, Sheena slowly got up to her feet and put one hand up against a tree trunk to get her balance. The pain had gone away and now there was only a memory of the physical injuries she had felt.

"Better now?" Hidan sarcastically asked, sick of waiting. Women were such a hassle in Hidan's mind.

"We... We can continue training," Sheena said, removing her hand from the tree and looking at the two duo in front of her. Just by looking at her it was obvious that she couldn't train anymore. She was in a really bad shape from having just a taste of Itachi's mind possessing bloodline and besides that, she didn't have a weapon to fight Kisame. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Kisame interjected.

"Fuckin' obvious," Hidan added. Itachi didn't say anything.

"D-Don't worry!" Sheena grinded her teeth from frustration. She knew it too. Sheena just wanted to get strong, of course. No ninja wanted to be mediocre, stay in the same spot and make no progress while the rest kept moving on. "I'm fine!" she insisted, and right after that, she suddenly almost fell, losing her balance. It was the imaginary pain, but luckily Hidan was there to grab her before she hit the ground.

"You're not! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan barked aggressively and stared at her, giving her a stern look. "Let's just go back. We'll continue it tomorrow or something... whenever the fuck you get better." Kisame nodded, and, as usual, Itachi had no input. Sheena didn't say anything, listening to him. Hidan rolled his eyes and murmurred, "Annoying bitch."

**I'm stopping here. I don't like this chapter at all though it's sorta' essential. To update the two's thoughts on each other and get you a better idea of Hidan and how he apparently shows his 'care' for Sheena -_-" Which is a sort of fail since Sheena doesn't really like brutish jerks. Whatever :P**

**REVIEW. The next chapter will have a time-skip (maybe, maybe not) depending on how long I think Sheena will need to get better from Itachi's little torture. Also, the next chapter will have sex :) **

**By the way, since Sheena doesn't have a weapon or any kunai (yeah but she'll get some), what should her PRIMARY weapon be? I mean Kisame has his samehada and Hidan has that three-bladed killing scythe (lol), so what should Sheena have? Something cool and a bit unique, please. I was thinking of something that Black Star from Soul Eater used, the one where it's kinda' like two blades attached by a chain? Whaddya' think, hm? Tell me! Nothing like a hammer because Sheena is quick and stuff and she can't be 'quick' and live up to her skillfullness at taijutsu if she has to lug around a bigass motherfucking battle hammer. So, yeah.**

**SORRY for shitty chapter reviews are appreciated. **


	8. PDA and SeekedOut By Kisame

**I'm pretty psyched to write the next chapter of my story! :) Yeah, the previous chapter was pretty much like a fucking filler, except it contributed to the story and was useful instead of just random crap. **

**Thoughts will be put in one ' and the thoughts itself will be in **_**italics. **_**Anyway, it will change (probably), but you'll know if they are thoughts are not.**

**To AkiraChan or someone like that: I'm writing a different story. Really though, you seriously need to wait. I'm working on a Deidara fanfiction that's not with YOU as the OC. When I get it out (it will take a while), think of it as a gift fic. Which means I'll still update but it will take a while. However, this story is top-priority. Did you know that HeavenWillBlaze is writing me a gift fiction as well? Yeah. By the way, I haven't wrote it yet. I need to get my thoughts straight. Though I have the base of the story thought out, there are a lot of other things I need to take into consideration, as well. Hmm, I know, downer, right? But, at least I'm being honest. No one likes to be lied to, right? **

In a few day's time, Sheena gradually recovered until the realistic agony she felt during genjutsu training with Itachi was just a faded memory. She was capable of remembering it and bringing back the moment with great detail, though now she just didn't think of it very often. Her physical form, though, was just as fine. She now moved about and instead of being tied up like Hidan would have preferred, Sheena would sleep on the bed and Hidan would actually tend to her needs and such, despite how much he hated it. Personally, he felt like he was the slave when it was supposed to be flipped. Right now Sheena was sleeping on her back, her arms covering her chest in a relaxed manner, eyes closed. Hidan was sitting on a stool he had, right next to his bed, staring at Sheena's peaceful face.

Deep inside, he tried to tell himself to not love this girl. Of course, love was not something that could be exactly controlled. Love developed itself, whether the beholder wanted to fall in love or not. In this case Hidan had gotten love-infected through years of being used to seeing Sheena everyday. He originally wanted to just be a stalker and her the victim, and when she blossomed he would kidnap her, have his way with her in his sick ways, and then proceed to kill her as a human sacrifice to his god, Jashin. But, it didn't go as smoothly as he planned. His heart won over his penis and he became oddly fond of her. It was a hassle in various ways. One, loving was not his style, and two, while he knew that he was in love with her, he also sort of wanted to let her know. Let her know that he loved her. So, he was in a way, cut in half. He wanted to just vanquish his love for her while at the same time he didn't mind being in this unconditional case of mental sickness and wanted to express his heart-felt emotions for her. Then again, he wasn't sure how Sheena would react from finding out about Hidan's secret crush on her. Instead, Hidan now just thought of her pure beauty as his eyes were on her figure.

Sheena had beautiful pale skin that was like a porcelain's doll. Her skin tone was healthy-looking, not seeming as if her skin had not been gently kissed by the sun's bright rays for centuries, which was rare. A lot of women Hidan saw had fake tans, or were extremely dark, not that he didn't like. It was just a good change of things. Plus, her eyes were just marvelous. Hidan knew he wasn't a king or monarch of any sort, but he viewed himself to be of that status, which explained his cockiness and pride. Because of that deep feeling of significance, he believed that his wife, if he would ever get married, would have to be just as beautiful and strong as him. He smirked a bit, thinking of Sheena dressed in an elegant but sexy wedding gown. But, Hidan was never the type to settle down. He bounced between women, fucking left and right. The smirk disappeared as he questioned his single status, taking in consideration once more his love for her. Would his heart take over him?

No. Hidan was stronger than some vital organ. He shrugged that thought off and instead was thinking about Sheena and her health. It had been about a few days, maybe more; Hidan didn't care to exactly keep count. Either way, he figured she would be up and ready to go back to training now. Sheena had gotten enough sleep, so Hidan gently nudged her shoulder. "Hey... Wake up." No response as the brunette was in deep sleep. Hidan then pinched her cheeks, pulling them a bit, giving her a cute childish look. He smiled a bit but it was quickly replaced with a look of distaste. Why the fuck was he thinking loving thoughts?

Then, a future picture conjured by Hidan's extremely detailed and colourful imagination flashed right before him. He had imagined a scene where Hidan was dressed in business pants with his shirt tucked in, playing on lush green grass with a cute silver-haired boy that had bright pink eyes. They were wrestling. Then, the boy, who seemed about five-years-old yelled, "Stop! Mummy! Daddy's being mean!" In the daydream, Hidan chuckled deeply, and he had a goatee that was well styled. A woman walked into the picture, and her pretty dark brown hair was swaying as the nice zephyr blew by. She was wearing a long dress that had floral patterns, and Hidan automatically recognized her as Sheena. The woman laughed.

"Daddy, you should be a bit more gentle," She smiled, a very womanly and beautiful one.

A little girl was hiding behind her, grabbing onto her dress. She peeked over her mother's hand that was hanging down beside her hips, and giggled. The girl had dark brown hair and pinkish-green eyes, to Hidan's amazement. The young girl, who was about eight-years-old, said, "Daddy, beat up him up!"

"That's not very nice," the mother said, looking down and giving her a stern look, though it was still playful and joking.

Hidan's little illusory cutscene stopped, and he put his fingertips up to his temples, a look on his face that would be best described as filled with much vexation. Holy fuck, now he was thinking of the future about having children with her? It was getting worse. At first, it was just thoughts of love and a bit obvious obsession, but he was now imagining a well-painted future with her. The hell. Asides from that, it was quite amusing for him. The fact that Sheena called him 'daddy' made a smirk rise onto his face. The two children were also pretty good-looking, which was only natural. If Hidan ever had kids, he would be sure as fuck that they would, too, be good-looking. Plus, when he saw himself in a business outfit and a goatee, he could only imagine what job he had. Probably working in a large company of some sort. Odd. He was in Akatsuki. The daydream would have been better if he was wearing the traditional cloak, rather than some shitty asswipe-ish business uniform. Though, on his opinion about Sheena's clothing, it was fine. Looked a bit old-fashioned, it was still pretty nice. Nothing too painful for the Jashinist that would set his eyes on fire. He remembered that the dress clung onto her fine figure, outlining her hips and beautiful mile-long legs. He smiled a bit, looking down at the true, in-real-life Sheena's body. Sexy, was the word that he would have used. The smile went away and he frowned.

Shit, now he was even impressed by the daydream he just had? It was amusing and pretty intricate and all, but he found it almost scary that he enjoyed it. Hidan impatiently tapped his foot on the ground and removed his hand that was tugging at her soft cheeks. This time, he yelled, "Wake the fuck up!" Sheena woke up, her body stirring for a moment before her eyes opened, revealing pretty teal orbs. She was still adjusting to being awoken so early. Her eyes moved to Hidan, and she yawned.

"Hidan, why are you yelling?" Sheena rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the irritating sleepy feeling her eyes felt, like they were about to shut and that her eyelids would not open again.

"Because you wouldn't fucking wake up," Hidan shot back. The Jashinist was now back into his bitchy-and-cruel-motherfucker mode. No more gazing at her sexy body and thinking unreasonable thoughts of having a nice future with Sheena. Nope. "It's been a few fucking days already. You should have healed. C'mon, we don't have time for you to fucking face the fact that you have to go back to training." He got up off the stool and put his hands in their sleeves, holding them so the opening of the sleeves were connected.

Sheena sat up, wearing the pajamas she bought on their previous shopping spree. "I know, Hidan. It's just that..." She wanted to say that she wanted to have sex again because she felt that they were getting more distant, in a way. She shouldn't have cared how their relationship was going, if there even was one, but she did. When she woke up, the first thought that popped into her brain was wanting to ask Hidan why he was acting so weird. That was about two days ago, so she felt she needed to just drop it and move on with her life. It still bugged her, however. Sheena finished up her sentence differently, "I don't even have a weapon yet. How can I train with Kisame?"

It was true, and Hidan didn't feel like making her a weapon, He had told her yesterday that there was a certain someone she could have asked in the first place and Sheena was being a total PMSing bitch. Her attitude from yesterday still effected him. "Well, what kind of weapon did you fucking want?"

"I don't know." Sheena really didn't know. She used katanas in ANBU, though they weren't exactly her favourite choice of weaponry. The still tired girl was more adept with using kunais than katanas.

"Maybe you should have fucking thought of that while you were recuperating, dumb slut." He rolled his eyes and sighed, showing that he was discontent with the way she was unprepared. It wasn't Sheena's fault, as Hidan was the one that decided to kidnap her which was followed up with unpredicted actions of being recruited into Akatsuki. The brunette ignored his words, sort of already used to his choice of language.

"I'm sorry, I was busy trying to get the fuck better. I can't worry about dumb shit when I'm going through mental pain," Sheena said.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't really give a shit." Hidan waved his hand around in the air, dismissing her reasoning. "Well, what kind of weapon do you want?" he asked again.

"What types of weapons are there?"

He sighed once more. "Hammers, knives, kunai, swords, scythes, and various other shit. I can't name every fucking weapon in this friggin' world. There's clay, puppets, genjutsu..." He trailed off, showing his point.

"In ANBU, we used katanas, but I was more skilled using kunai knives," Sheena said.

"So... what kind of weapon do you think you'd be better handling?" Hidan asked, not entirely interested in helping her choose a weapon. It would have been easier to just make a weapon himself - as that was how he made his own three-bladed blood-red scythe - and skip the talking, but actually talking to Sheena instead of screaming in each other's faces for once was quite enjoyable, so he took his time to actually converse with her.

"Maybe two daggers?" She looked up at Hidan, as she was originally looking at the blankets that were covering her lower half. "Or twin blades or something."

"Okay, well, I think today we'll go shopping for a fucking weapon for you and then we'll head to training with that blue fuck and Uchiha," Hidan thought it through quickly. He would buy one, instead of making her a weapon. Besides, if Sheena wanted a 'twin' anything, it would be very hard making exact replicas of the same dagger, especially if they had curves or anything decorative. That partially explained why Hidan's scythe had three blades, and why neither of them were the same sizes.

"Great," Sheena agreed, grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door to brush her teeth and change. "I'll get ready now."

"Yeah."

The two headed to a small store that didn't seem as if it could hold a large array of swords and such. When they entered, they could see a clear counter that was most likely thicker and more sturdy than regular glass. Behind it was the owner, who had a cigarette in his mouth and was looking at a magazine of women in lingerie. Sheena's nose wrinkled up from the smell of smoke. Disgusting. She liked fresh air and any man that smoked was a definite no for a boyfriend. Luckily, Hidan kept away from that stuff, since he also disliked tainted air. The smoker put down his magazine and got up from his slouching position in his chair and said in a very raspy voice, "Hello! How are you guys doing?" He eyed Sheena and it irritated her, as well as Hidan.

"Fine," Sheena said.

Hidan cut right to the chase and said, "Can you show me where you have the twin daggers and smaller knives?"

The man nodded and said, "Yep." He led them behind the counter by flipping a swinging door that wasn't much of a barrier for people who wanted to steal the weapons and showed them the weapons. They were all behind glass or some sort of transparent material, and they were all very decorative, having a lot of curves in the blades and beautiful handles that were wrapped in colourful silk. It was interesting to see the various weapons Sheena could choose from, but Sheena wasn't shopping for the prettiest knife. She needed one that was durable, strong, and wouldn't dull quickly. However, since Sheena had never gone shopping for swords or knives, she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to tell the quality of it, how strong it was, etcetera.

Hidan, though, knew what to look for and had past experience on this. He motioned for Sheena to come to him, as they were standing a few feet away from each other, and Sheena walked to him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"How about this one?" He lifted his finger and pointed to two beautiful twin daggers that were located a bit higher than Hidan could reach. Sheena was pretty amazed. The blades were curved, somewhat like how a buck's antlers were pointed upwards and had branches of smaller and sharper horns. However, it was obvious that there was one knife on each hilt and the rest were just curving longer points sprouting from the original weapon. It was majestic because the way they were placed beside each other formed an enchanting butterfly shape that appealed to Sheena's taste. There was a ribbon wrapping around the handle of the weapon, and it was transparent, and it showed the core of the handle, which seemed to be some sort of stainless titanium steel. "I've heard about these sorts of weapon," Hidan informed, "The silk wrapped around the handle is transparent when it doesn't have a wielder but it quickly changes when it has an owner; the color of the silk changes to the color of the wielder's soul. Then it randomly changes and shit depending on your mood."

"Like a mood ring," Sheena muttered to herself, staring at the intricate beauty of it.

"Want it?"

"Can I try it out?" She was unsure if customers were allowed to actually test the weapon and hold it and all that, but it should have been. Especially when it came to buying something so important as this. After all, it seemed only reasonable to try out something you would personally use, like clothes.

"Ask him, not me," Hidan said, chuckling a bit. Sheena had no idea why, but she turned around and asked him. The smoker, who seemed a bit dazed like he wasn't paying attention, nodded when he was brought back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He then started over, "I mean, of course!" He brought over a wheeled ladder and when he put the stopper on, he climbed up, opened the case, and carefully held the weapon that was now wrapped in a very soft but durable cloth. "Here ya' go." He held it out for Sheena to hold. Hidan grabbed it, instead, and held it out for Sheena to open. The brunette held the blades and felt immediately in sync with it, as if they were made for her. It sounded a bit strange and the way she felt totally familiar as if she had been using it for years was odd for her. Then, the colour of the transparent cloth started to change, turning turquoise.

"You like it or what?" Hidan asked a bit impatiently as Sheena moved the weapon a bit, though cautiously, since the owner had a terrified expression on his face. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sheena shot him a look of dislike before turning back to the weapon, noticing that the colour had turned from clear to a pretty greenish-blue like her eyes. "I'm trying it out," she replied and stopped moving her arms. "I like it, yes, Hidan." After a moment of holding it a bit longer, she reluctantly put it back in the cloth it was supposed to be wrapped around. Hidan held it and Sheena said, "Yeah, I want that one," after a while of debating. There was nothing visibly wrong with it, and if she did have any complaints, she could always return it.

"Okay," said the smoker, cigarette still in his mouth. The ashes dropped down onto the tile as the cigarette moved up and down when he spoke. "Follow me," he said in a cheerful tone as if this was the first weapon he had ever sold and lead them back to the counter. He took the wrapped twin blades and put them on the counter and started to punch in some numbers on the cash register, coming up with a result of about a thousand dollars or so. Hidan pulled out a wallet from his pockets and gave him the money while Sheena felt a bit bad. The brunette was never an extravagant spender, buying only the essentials and treating herself to fancy clothes and such every now and then. Making him spend all that money gave her an emotion of guilt. Of course, it was only necessary to have a weapon, right? She shrugged it off. It was nothing to really worry about. Money circulated around the world.

They left the store and headed back to the base, Sheena protectively holding the box that had her weapons in it. She was excited to try it out and use them in real combat. Hidan then opened his mouth to tell her something, "Here's the receipt," and the small sheet of paper flew at her, even when he was strolling ahead in front of her. Sheena expertly caught it between her middle and pointer finger, knowing exactly why he had given it to her. Just in case she disliked the product, she could always return it as the consumer.

"Yeah, I know." She put it in her pocket. However, she wouldn't need to use it.

"When we get back I'll teach you a few things about being a kunoichi." Hidan kept on walking.

Sheena's eyes narrowed a bit, disliking the way he worded that. "..._Teach you a few things about being a kunoichi._" In a way, that sounded very perverted and Sheena had a good idea about what he was referring to. Hidan was a huge chatterbox, and how could someone who spoke so often not say something correctly? She wished he would have just told her that he would teach her a few taijutsu and twin dagger handling skills, and hoped that it was what he meant. But, then again, she got a good tingling feeling that was filled with anticipation and excitment. Why was she getting so worked up over the thought of sex with him? It was a natural feeling, she told herself. Who wouldn't get chills from knowing they would probably get to screw an unbelievably handsome man?

Now, the duo were standing in front of Kisame. Itachi was sitting on a rock, a few yards away. The genjutsu training from yesterday was practically finished, and Itachi was there if they managed to get through with the first training session. She had tried hard enough to break out of Itachi's genjutsu's grip, and it was futile, though it was only natural. The bloodline was strong and couldn't be breaked from focus and a simple hand sign. Besides, Sheena was quite skilled at dealing with genjutsus, and it wasn't much of a worry. Her biggest issue was probably natures. Wind, fire, water, electricity, etcetera. First, it was taijutsu and hand-to-hand combat with Kisame, then they would move onto dealing with various natures. If they didn't have time for the latter, Sheena could always train with Kakuzu, who could actually use all four. Though training with Kakuzu would be brutal and hellish, since he was that type of person.

Since the young girl had already gotten to know Kisame, the only thing now was to train. The two were about to pull out their weapons, and though Sheena was a bit anxious, she was not afraid. This was only training, after all. Her life was not on the line. But, before the two could honestly train, Hidan interrupted. "Hold up, you blue fish fuck," putting up a hand in Kisame's direction, "I want to train Sheena a bit and tell her a few things that'll help her when she has... a pre-battle with you? Yeah." Hidan was obviously tumbling over his words, having no clue what he was saying, especially towards the end of his little speech.

"Oh." Kisame put down his hand. "Fine. I'll wait over there with Itachi. Come and get me when you to are ready. Don't take long, okay?" Even though the way he spoke was nice and his words were nicely laid out, his tone was a bit malicious. He didn't like getting called a blue fish fuck. Who would?

"Yeah. Don't fuckin' worry!" Hidan laughed a false one and dragged Sheena away. The girl didn't protest, since she was waiting for this moment of ultimate intimacy with him. She blushed and though the two didn't notice, the handle of her twin blades turned from turquoise to a bright pink. "C'mon."

They were in the middle of the forest that surrounded the training plain and Hidan stopped running. Sheena stood there, behind Hidan, her arms no longer tugged by Hidan, and she was holding her weapons in both hands, not sure what to do. "Err, Hidan, what the fuck?" was all she could say. She knew what was going to happen, but wouldn't it be much more interesting to act as if she had no clue what was happening?

"I'm going to teach you a few things about being a kunoichi." He turned around and smiled. It seemed almost genuine, though even if it were, Sheena knew only too well the lies that were desperately hidden with his attractive looks. In his grin was a faint look of perverseness.

Sheena pointed out, "Why are you wording it that way? It sounds awkward. Talk normal Japanese, Hidan!" She frowned, closing her teal eyes for a moment and turning her body to the other direction, from which they came. "Let's go back to Kisame and Itachi after you teach me some twin dagger techniques." The way she acted so innocently naive and the way she assumed that Hidan took her aside to privately educate her in dagger handling was perfect. She had never been much of an actor but she often participated in plays when she was much younger. The skills rubbed off her, making her an excellent actress.

Just like she had anticipated, Hidan grabbed her wrists, making her drop her practically new daggers onto the grassy ground and pinned her to the tree trunk. He was now making out with her, his tongue invading her mouth. Sheena enjoyed it. After all, he was incredibly skilled and the feeling of his muscular hands controlling her and restricting her movements got her horny. Like bondage. Coincidently, that was what Hidan wanted to have, so he suddenly grabbed his scythe and pulled the rope from the back of the hilt and it detached, almost as if his scythe and himself were one. Then, he grabbed Sheena by the waist and since the girl was a bit dazed, he jumped up to the top of the large tree she was pinned to by propelling himself off the trunks of other trees. When they were on top, it was remarkably cool and there was plently of shade. Plus, there were no insects or nats flying around to Sheena's surprise. They both were on a very wide and thick tree branch near the canopy of the tree. Instead of being totally visible from someone looking from below, they were actually well concealed thanks to the growth below the tree branch they were perched on. Sheena tried to get up and away from Hidan's grip but he quickly grabbed both her wrists in his large hands and pinned them to the tree trunk and grabbed the rope with his other hand.

So now they were in a very dog-like position with Hidan hunched over her, as if he had already stuck his cock in her. He skillfully wound the rope between her wrists and tied it, making the rope act as a cuff. Then, finishing it up, he tied the rope around the tree trunk by swinging it strong enough so that the rope went around the trunk itself. He finally tied it in a knot. Sheena's head was down, as there was enough room for her to lower it. Sheena was wondering what he was going to do now. She hadn't expected him to do this. Her best guess was for him to just fuck her in the forest, fill her holes up with his semen, tell her to get dressed, and return back to the other two waiting for them to come back. All of a sudden, she felt her Akatsuki cloak being taken off and it was thrown to the nearest branch, hanging from the collar. Now, Sheena was in her Akatsuki pants and a fishnet shirt that she often wore too, when she was in ANBU. Underneath the 'shirt' of hers was nothing. No bra. Absolutely nothing at all. She was a bit excited from the start to know that they were going to go shopping for her own weapon and was in such haste, decided not to wear a bra. On top of that, the Jashinist was already putting her under enough pressure. Though it was not noticeable that she wasn't wearing any under garment when she had her cloak on, when you took it off, it was clear as plain daylight.

He took off her pants, revealing a very sexy pair of red lacy thongs. He smirked at this as he noticed her wetness. Then, he leaned over and started to rub his crotch against her sweet opening, specifically letting his boner through his pants let the tip hit the opening of her pussy. Sheena moaned, unable to hold it in anymore. She had had sex before, but doing something like this in such a public place where Kisame or Itachi could just waltz in and see their little dirty act from looking for them just turned her on. It raised her temperature another hundred degrees. Hidan then licked the outerside of her ears and as he did, he also teased her nipples and chest that were constricted from the tightness of her fishnet shirt. "Ya' like that?" he whispered, blowing into her ears as she shuddered. Everything he did was just so satisfying.

He then stopped, though, after a while, when he felt the wetness from her pussy through his pants to his cock. Hidan leaned down and moved the thong aside, showing her sacred area. The Jashinist inserted one finger, teasing her, making the pleasure she wanted so much seem impossible to get, unreachable, when it was so close to her, literally. Sheena started to whimper a bit, unable to cope with just one finger. At least two. No, that would be false. She wanted his cock. No finger or more than that could replace what a penis could offer. Hidan leaned over a bit, being able to do so because of the width of the tree branch, seeing her pain-filled expression. He smirked and commented, "You look beautiful with that look on your face. Keep it up, whore!"

Eventually, she came, and when she did, Hidan swiftly replaced his fingers with his mouth and drank up all of the juices she had released. Sheena's face blushed up, her temperature wavering between about a hundred to a hundred and ten. The way his face was pressed against her rear was just stimulating and arousing in a very, very dirty away. She had taken a shower and had not gotten filty at all for a few days. All she had done for the past two days was sit in bed, sleep, and get up a bit to exercise her arms and legs. His tongue started to swirl around and suck. His hands even went up and teased her clitoris, gently pinching and rubbing the little nub. Sheena closed her eyes, knowing that she was close to climaxing, but she wasn't there yet.

Hidan's nose was right where her butthole was, and since he was a very vile and dirty-minded man, he enjoyed her scent. "Mmm...! You smell sweet down here, Sheena..." A smirk crept onto his lips as he stopped giving her oral for a second to compliment her downstairs. Surprisingly, he didn't continue giving her special attention down there and Sheena's eyes opened weakly, a bit fazed by the immense pleasure. Her pussy was practically dripping, a puddle on the tree branch made of just her juices. It was seeping down the side of the branch.

"K-Keep on going! Why the hell are you stopping?" Sheena didn't want to just fall into the pleasure and drown in it, but she had to. How could she stop and ignore the yearning sensation between her legs after going this far?

"Beg me, bitch." This time, Hidan's face was not against her rear, and he was on his knees, slapping her ass as he bent down to watch her full hips and butt cheeks jiggle. It was interesting and he personally thought it to be a turn on.

"H-Hidan...!" It wasn't a begging sort of tone, but more of an irritated one that showed that she had no intention of begging at all. She was so close to coming, too.

"Then I guess I'll stop here..." Hidan said in a sickening sing-song voice, and Sheena seriously thought that he was just going to stop. Of course, she should have known better, because she felt something long and thick rubbing in between her ass, gently pushing the soft head against her arsehole. She moaned, and Hidan took hold of his cock and started to slap it against his ass, making Sheena's face blush up this time. Then, he actually did stop. There was a loud zipping noise that came from his pants and Sheena's eyes widened. He was serious, after all. "'Kay, bye slut."

"Wait!"

"What?" Hidan turned and though Sheena couldn't exactly see him, he was smirking, the smile spreading wide across his face. It looked a lot like a jack o'lantern. He turned around and leaned down, smiling handsomely like a prince. He then held her chin up with one finger while using the other to gently caress her neck. This act seemed almost vampiric, as if he was about to suck her blood. However, Sheena enjoyed it. In a way, she felt as if she was a cat being petted by her master and she blushed at her comparison. "Tell me what you want..." he said in his deep and sexy voice, making Sheena's teal eyes cloud up.

"I-I want..." she paused.

Hidan arched an eyebrow. He obviously wanted to hear her say those magical words. Too bad they weren't please. "Yeah, babe?"

"Y-Your c-c-cock." Sheena gulped and she turned her gaze away from his intense pink eyes to the ground, which seemed so far away.

"Tsk, tsk," Hidan said, chuckling in between, "Ya' gotta' look at me when you fucking say it."

"Hidan..." She sighed embarrassingly.

"You're pussy is dripping wet. There's no time to take your dignity into fucking consideration," Hidan said, laughing from amusement. He was a sadist after all, and watching his little sexy Sheena try her best from making a fool out of herself anymore was just too entertaining. His eyes were twitching from happiness. He then gave her ass a very hard slap, making her left buttcheek red, but he didn't stop there. It was followed up by a strong but quick grope and he even stuck a finger in her ass, making Sheena moan from the new sensation. It was just one finger and though it did feel a bit awkward at first, when he started to move it in and out, the strange feeling was replaced with pleasure. She never knew she could achieve that much stimulation from a finger in just her asshole.

"I want your cock in my pussy!" Sheena said a bit loudly.

"Good, bitch," Hidan said, satisfied, and licked her lips. Sheena then closed her eyes and let her head hang again. She was too tired to turn her head around in an attempt to imitate an owl's strange ability to make a three-sixty degree head-turn. Then, he removed his fingers and positioned himself behind her and pulled his cock out again. He still had a boner. How could he lose it so easily with a libido he possessed? Gripping her hips firmly to get her to stay still, he suddenly thrusted in and Sheena's mouth opened from surprise. She didn't scream or gasp, her mouth just opened in pure bliss. Then, right after the second his cock was pushed in to the base, he started to move furiously in and out.

Sheena moaned as her body rocked back and forth with Hidan's, and whenever he thrusted forward, she managed to move her hips back a bit even though Hidan was holding them, making each time he pushed into her so much more intense. Sheena was now moaning. She was a screamer sometimes, depending on her horniness among various other things, but she couldn't moan now. Why? Kisame had coincidently walked right into the forest, looking for the two. He had thought that the duo were taking too long for any pre-training of any sort and had come to investigate. He had almost reached the place where Sheena's twin blades were strewn across the forest floor. Sheena bit her lower lip, trying to restrain from letting out her sexy lustful sounds. She knew that no matter what, she must stay quiet.

"Hm?" Kisame was hovering over the weapons on the floor. "What is this...?" He decided to pick them up, though he first wanted to take a look around. While this happened, Sheena looked down, since her head was already hanging from the first place. She tried to not make any whimpering sounds, knowing that since Kisame was an Akatsuki, his senses must have been sharp. That was when Sheena realized that she must hide her chakra, so she focused on hiding her chakra, letting it be undetected. It wasn't a very hard thing to do, even when you were being brutally fucked from behind with your hands clawing the bark of a tree trunk from pleasure and partial frustration and embarrassment. She couldn't feel Hidan's chakra, either, so she had assumed that he had done the same. Good. Sheena knew that Hidan was the type who honestly would not care if they were discovered, but now that she knew that he was hiding his presence, at least she had some hope that he didn't want them to be found.

But, she was wrong.

Hidan's both two hands had moved from her hips to her clitoris and breasts, gently clicking the little love button while roughly kneading her fine breasts and pinching her nipples, alternating between the two, since he had only one hand and she had a pair of fine tits. Tears started to well up in her eyes in her desperate attempt to keep her voice silenced. Hidan then started to slightly move himself so that he was hitting that one spot that would probably make Sheena scream. Sheena bit her lip even harder, probably drawing blood. The girl liked it rough, and would have probably asked the Jashinist to be gentle on her first, but it was rape. No time to reminisce about things that didn't happen, though. Her nipples starting to get unbelievably hard and she had a good hunch that the Jashinist was probably smirking and drooling. Sadist. She should have known better. Like the Jashinist cared if Kisame or anyone else saw his cock and his stark-naked ass. 'Course not. She did, though. Sheena didn't like it when people looked at her sexually. It bothered her, especially when she was wearing very revealing things. It didn't help that she was naked and since she had her hands tied up against the tree with thick durable rope, there would be no way for her to grab her clothes. Besides that her 'shirt' wasn't much help with hiding her rack, anyway.

Hidan then leaned down and whispered ever so quietly, "Let it out. Let him hear."

Sheena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something when she received a powerful thrust right in that same lovely spot that made all her worries go away with just pure ecstacy. The bastard. He had said something to shock her and followed it up with a mind-blowing thrust in a betraying try to let her screams out. "F-Fuck..." she said, trying to finish her sentence: Fuck you. She couldn't though, the 'you' would be to hard to say, and she would probably just scream. Then, their location would definitely be revealed to Kisame, and that would be just... Sheena shuddered at the thought of the fish man eyeing her.

"You sound so goddamn sexy, though," Hidan said, his voice seeming to melt along with the wind that was blowing gently by perfectly. "Such a pretty voice should be heard to all." He was so charming, and the way he said everything in such a handsomely appealing tone was enough to make her cum.

Then, Hidan pinched her clitoris tightly, making the little hood pull back and the little nub poke out. His other hand pinched her nipple with much strength, causing pain, though Sheena felt the pleasure more out of everything. The penis that was inside of her hit her womb and Sheena came, biting her lip so hard that she caused blood to seep through her full plump lips, and then she felt Hidan's juices being pushed from his cock into her, though he pulled out so that his semen was in her while some of it also leaked out onto the branch they were on. Sheena's climaxing juice also mixed in with it, creating a massive puddle where Sheena's juices from the beginning and now along with Hidan's thick smelly sperm were stirred together. She sighed heavily but managed to keep it in a very low sound level, still aware that Kisame was down there. She let her body drop, her head touching the part where the trunk and branch met. The girl was exhausted. Was it possible to die from having too much sex?

Now that the possibility of their public display of affection being shown to Kisame was gone, she could rest easy and hopefully Hidan would untie her soon. But, their luck was horrible. While Hidan was panting and letting his heart regain its normal-paced pumping of blood, that little puddle of all of their juices had formed a little pond much too big for the massive branch to contain, and, it fell. Like a beautiful raindrop that fell from the sky on a rainy day, it eventually reached the ground some way or the other, and where did it land first?

On the ground?

On the leaves?

On the trunk?

No.

That glob of sticky white liquid landed on Kisame's hand, where he finally reached down to pick up the weapons for closer inspection. His expression eventually changed from neutral to confusion to irritation to anger. He knew what it was and instead of looking straight down and picking up the dual knives, he looked straight up, as if he was looking for a hawk in the sky. He said in an aggravated voice, "Get the hell down. NOW."

Sheena's eyes widened and she had no idea how he found out, but she knew that it was over. They were revealed. Though there was no way of denying the fact they had been fucking, she had no idea HOW Kisame knew. How, exactly? The reason Kisame knew instead of arriving to the various other solutions that it was bird crap from a raptor flying above and such, he had had sex before, despite his horrific looks. Which meant he knew what sperm looked like, and sex had a very, very strong smell. On top of that, like all Akatsuki, they were not naive and very observative and the samehada-wielder noticed a strange change of behaviour in Hidan. He eventually arrived to the answer that the two were affiliated with each other other than the fact that they were both in Akatsuki. Something in a more sexual nature.

Hidan chuckled and Sheena turned back to look at him. He was zipping up his pants and had put on his cloak. "Oopsie fucking do. I guess they found us, huh?" He laughed, almost as if it was just a regular game of hide-and-seek, and he had been seeked-out. Then, he leaned over and undid the rope tying the girl's hands together. He smiled at Sheena, in a good mood now that he had fucked. "What's with the look on your face, hm?" Hidan asked.

"You fucking idiot..." She rubbed her wrists and glared at him, angry. She felt as if it was his fault.

**I only re-read and editted about half of this chapter, so if there are any errors from the part where Hidan starts sniffing her ass (lol), blame it on my laziness. Anyway, I did not write the story half-motivated. It's just that I'm kind of tired and don't want to write anymore, and I sure as hell don't feel like fucking re-reading and fixing every little shit that's wrong. Besides, I'm not an English teacher. There are probably a lot of other problems in this story that I can't identify, so even if I did take my time to be a total dork and perfectionist... yeah.**

**Oh yeah, I have to go to sleep at 10:00 p.m. anyway because we went fishing today and we caught twelve fish :] Not a lot, yeah, but whatever. We woke up at about 6 a.m. today and I have to wake up at 7 a.m. tomorrow (fucking school) and yesterday I didn't even get any good sleep... I will be taking a short break from this story to work on my fucking Deidara story. It'll be a bit weird and the OC's name will probably be Mikan because I like the name, but who knows? **

**THIS STORY IS TOP-PRIORITY. You people that tell me to hurry up and get fucking chapters out need to smoke a goddamn thing of crack and stare into the light for a while. I have a life and school is starting. Shit hasn't gotten hard yet but we have tests TOMORROW so you all need to pray that I do well so I will update sooner. Otherwise you can all kiss my ass when I don't write another story for about three years. **

**Review, please. We take MEAP, I think, tomorrow. Pray for me ;) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoyed this Sheena. Not a lot of sexy details (forgive me) but I tried to make it cool how Kisame ended up coming into the forest and a freak incident occured when your and Hidan's (rawr, fucking sexy man) juices fell right onto his fishy hand xD LMAO! So, yeah. Enjoyed it? LOVE YOU :D **

**WHOO! I can't believe I got 7,584 words! Holy fuck! :D Damn. I feel proud. Really fucking proud... :'D Hahaha well yeah. REVIEW. ONCE MORE, I repeat. Review, or I'll stick a frozen javelin up your ass. No lube, either! By the way, a javelin is this like styrofoam-ish arrow that we used in elementary school in sports for fun and it's like a football. You kinda' throw it in the air and let it float itself to however far away it can go. Yes. You have gotten smarter because of my lil' six-paragraph virtual monologue. Just added some more words. Now it's 7,913. Ha! Because of this, it's probably almost 8,000 and some. Well, fuck, I gotta' stop talking about dumb shit! xP**


	9. Natures

**I need to think of how my Deidara fanfiction will be. In the mean time, I will be working on this story. I have the author's note before the fanfiction out, which isn't much, but whatever. **

**Oh yeah, you know how the basic natures are like water, electricity, fire, air, etcetera? Well Sheena's is swift release and steel release. Swift release makes her go faster than regular ninja and steal release makes her hard, kinda' like Kakuzu, I suppose? except that she turns into indestructible hard steel. Hmm... I guess I'm making her sound like a mary sue, huh? Well, I never intended for her to be one, and if she is, who gives a shit? Just enjoy the goddamn story! **

**Enjoy, you perverts ;) **

Sheena quickly put on her clothes, mostly her Akatsuki cloak since that covered her bust. Then, she simply pulled on her underwear and pants, though since her pussy was drenched, her now wet underwear irritated her. However, the somewhat nervous brunette didn't have the time to mentally whine about how uncomfortable she felt because she had to now confront a very pissed off Kisame at the base of their tree. While she was quickly thinking what she was going to say to the man waiting impatiently at the bottom, Hidan was smiling and pretty much not giving a fuck. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to help think of a good reason for their little quickie (which wasn't exactly as quick as Sheena wanted it to be), but she knew it would be of no use.

Hidan actually spoke first. "Why're you even here?" Sheena's mouth was in a thin flat line of incredulity at the idiocy of what he had just said.

"To look for you." Kisame's voice was gruff and there was definite menace in it. He glared at Sheena and the care-free Hidan, who seemed perfectly unshaken at being confronted for having sex in public. Sheena wondered to herself how many times Hidan actually had sex in public, seeing that he was not the least embarrassed.

"U-Umm," Sheena interrupted, a bit unsure if it was the right time for her little apologetical interjection, "I'm really sorry, Kisame-san. I didn't want this to really... occur. I mean, I didn't even want to have sex! Hidan just came out of no where..." It was partially true. She actually did want to have sex, but Hidan abruptly tackling her was not a lie. Her gaze strayed away from Kisame from the awkwardness. She would have never dreamed of even talking about the subject 'sex' with him. Plus, he was more than likely much stronger than her, and he was probably more than capable of making her feel pain. It would have been best to be as nice and soft with her voice.

"Well, this isn't acceptable," Kisame growled angrily. He had wiped off Sheena's and Hidan's juices on the bark of the tree and Hidan was watching the sap-like substance roll off the trunk slowly. Sheena sighed a bit. Even sperm amused him? Kisame leaned down, grabbed the twin blades, and threw them expertedly to Sheena, and she swiftly caught them with her arms in an X shape. "This is training. Not time for you two to go off screwing each other." He was being very parent-like, and it reminded Sheena of lectures given by her own parents. She missed them a bit, and soon her mind was trailed to Yuu. How was she doing?

"Did you hear me?"

Kisame's noticeable and sort of croaking voice brought Sheena back and she nodded. "Sorry," she said once more, not quite sure of what else she could say. Explaining it would be pointless, and so would excuses... and she wasn't sure if Kisame was the type to strike women.

"Let's go back to training..." Kisame said, ending it quickly despite Sheena's anticipation of a long and grueling tongue-lashing. He turned around and started to walk back to the opening of the forest and added, not stopping, "Itachi is going to kick your asses if you take any longer." Sheena gulped a bit.

"Whatever," Hidan said and started to walk behind Kisame. Sheena followed.

When they arrived at the clearance, Itachi was at the opening. Sheena imagined him to have an expression full of annoyance, but that was practically impossible, as Itachi was a man who held no emotions. Therefore, he looked very neutral though the girl had a feeling that he was definitely more than bored from waiting. Kisame was standing a few feet away from Itachi and he said, "We're going to practice fighting against natures. Do you know what nature you have?"

To be honest, Sheena did not have a clue. "I honestly don't know."

Kisame seemed prepared as he pulled out two sheets of square white paper and told her to hold one. The girl knew exactly what to do, since she had read about them and seen her sensei use them before. The only reason Sheena didn't know what her nature(s) was because she usually relied on taijutsu, therefore sort of leaving out the need of natures. Holding the paper in her hand, she sent chakra into it and she opened her eyes a bit to see the outcome. Suddenly, the paper turned strangely tough and the color started to transform into a very dark grey. Sheena looked confused but it only flummoxed her much more when the greyness and hard texture of it disappeared to be replaced by shaking. The paper was shaking. Actually, it was only the wind that was blowing by, and the sheet of paper was gently moving to the wind. It was the sudden speed of the paper shaking at the abnormal rate that didn't flow in sync with the wind. As quick as it all started, it stopped. Sheena raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck?"

It was silent for a few seconds until Itachi spoke up in his tedious-sounding lifeless voice. "You have the natures of steel release and swift release."

"What is that...?" Sheena said, really confused. She had never heard of such things.

"You can make yourself indestructible and increase your speed."

"Ohh..." Sheena was expecting a bit more detail and explanation, but it was Itachi, after all.

Hidan smirked. "Indestructible? So does this mean I can cut you up and fuck your mutilated body?" He winked at Sheena as they were close to each other and raised his hand to smack her ass. The girl tried to move away, though, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to move fast enough to evade his lecherous attack.

"Hidan!" she said in a complaining voice, knowing she would get that rough slap. Though, to her surprise, she actually managed to get away fast enough. Right now she was next to Kisame, standing by his side and in the same position with her hands in a pushing-away motion. "Swift release..." she said after a moment.

"Yes," Itachi confirmed.

"W-Wow! This is fucking cool!" Sheena smiled, looking at Kisame, giving him an expression of wanting to proceed with training.

Sheena and Kisame trained hard, working on taijutsu. Then, she was combining her steel and swift release with her taijutsu skills, improving her offensive and defensive abilities. Kisame then taught her about natures and explained to her what was weak to what and what had an advantage over what. Sheena understood quickly, as she had heard of this somewhere. Kisame's oral lessons were pretty much reviews of what she partially knew, in a way. After training that day, they went back to the Akatsuki base, Sheena following Hidan, as usual.

Sheena had a lot of energy left, so instead of going straight to sleep, she actually tried chatting with Hidan a bit. Sheena had thought it over. Being an Akatsuki, she should at least become well acquainted with one person. That one person was Hidan, since it seemed that she would see him on a daily basis. Besides, the two didn't communicate much if you excluded furious polemics and rough intercourse. "So, Hidan, what is your last name?" she asked, wrapping the towel around her head. Sheena was a very clean person, after all, so she took daily showers.

Hidan frowned and leaned against the wall, in just boxers. "Why the fuck are you asking me this?" He seemed irritated.

"I was just wondering." Sheena wanted to snap back at him and start spewing out shit. "Why are you getting so damn defensive? Calm the fuck down. It's not like I'm raping you." She rolled her eyes and started to dry her hair using the towel.

"I'd rather you rape me than ask me pointless shit."

She exhaled. "Why can't we just talk?" Sheena looked at him.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean, why can't we just talk normally without you starting some fucking crap?"

"Because," he took a deep exaggerated breath, "I don't want to fucking talk."

"Then what the hell do you want to do?" Sheena asked. A few seconds after saying it she realized how considerate it sounded. The brunette had always been a very compassionate person to a certain extent, but why did she have to act like she actually was concerned about what HIDAN wanted - out of all people? Personally, she thought someone like him didn't deserve to be worried about. It was too late, though, and she couldn't take it back.

"Fuck." Hidan was looking at his nails, his thumb rubbing against his middle finger. Sheena giggled a bit, thinking it gave him a really feminine appearance. He raised an eyebrow and glared. "The fuck you laughing at, huh?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me." Hidan got up and walked over, smirking.

"Nothing, Hidan!" Sheena giggled a bit from his flirty smile and the way he looked, as if he was trying to start something. Hidan hovered over Sheena, making her blush. "What're you doing?" she asked cutely.

Then, his hands went to her stomach and started tickling her. Sheena couldn't hold in her laughter as his hands started to tickle her more roughly. "How do ya' like that?" he said in a playful voice.

Sheena was taking gasps between speaking. "Stop" she gasped "Hidan! I can't breathe! Shit!" It felt good at first - though - at the moment, it felt more like she was suffocating. Right when Sheena took a deep gasp, Hidan's perverted hands slipped underneath her shorts and started to rub her area. "Hidan!" she shrieked in a semi-low voice, trying to keep it down.

Hidan started to chuckle. "Do you like me tickling you down her or up there more?" The answer was obvious as he started to rub her through her underwear.

"I'm gonna' get dirty again! I don't -" Sheena took a sharp intake of breath "wanna' take another shower, dammit! Hidan, are you even fucking listening to me!" She was aggravated at his ignorance though it wasn't exactly that bad. It felt good, for the most part. She knew very well what would follow up after this, and it made her slightly delighted. Not that much, since Sheena's libido was high, but once she was satisfied she wouldn't want anymore for that day, unless Hidan turned her into a pervert.

"I'll take a shower with you," Hidan persuaded. He started to lick her place through her underwear and since she couldn't kick him unless she wanted to lose her balance and fall off the stool. So, Sheena started cursing at him. Hidan ignored her and went on, "You realize how fuckin' sweet you taste down here?"

"You shitface!" Sheena crowed, "Fuck off, dammit!" Then, she started to get in the mood. Sheena realized that she was becoming more like Hidan - wanting it every damn minute. "Go fuck a prostitute!"

"But you're so much sexier. Prostitute pussy is fucking loose as hell, anyway. Yours almost cut off my penis last time, did you know?" Hidan chuckled, still licking her place and stroking her inner thighs, bringing tingly sensations to Sheena. "Mmm, you're sweeeet," he prolonged that vowel, making Sheena slightly disgusted at the way he said it.

"Shut the fuck up...!"

"Are you on your period or something?" he joked, still laughing. "You usually take it like a slut."

"Oh my God, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to rip your friggin' head off!"

"Why's my little sexy kitten mad...?" Hidan took off her underwear along with her pants by putting her legs over his shoulder and pushing her back against the wall. Then, somehow, his penis was already out in the air, and Sheena could feel the shaft rubbing against her pussy. "You want your milk?" he asked.

"SHUT UP, YA' SHIT! God, fuck you!"

"There is no God... unless you're talkin' about Jashin." Hidan cackled and rubbed the tip of his penis against Sheena's opening, making her shudder. A weird chill made the brunette's spine move in a chain-reactioned way. "You ready?" he whispered.

Sheena laughed. "You bastard, you were never the type to as -"

Then, he thrusted.

He was going at full speed, rough as usual. The forced girl was about to open her mouth to say something when Hidan's lips crashed into hers, muffling her protests and complaints. Hidan was having a tongue wrestling match as he moved his hips back and forth. Sheena enjoyed the feeling, and soon enough, she didn't want to open her mouth. Other than to - of course - moan and let Hidan know how much pleasure she was feeling.

The intercourse was fast and since neither of them honestly wanted to prolong it. What they both wanted was climax, and they got it. Their juices clashed together and Hidan pulled out. Now, they were on the bed, and both of them were quite exhausted from the quickie. Sheena got drowsy and just wanted to go to sleep. Hidan, though, wanted to talk.

"Hey..." he started.

"Mmm?" Sheena just mumbled, not wanting to open her mouth.

"Do you want to have kids?"

Sheena frowned a bit, but he couldn't see it. Her back was to him, and she was lying on her left side. "H-mm." That response was a reply that showed that she didn't know, or exactly care, and she emphasized that by shrugging her shoulders. Hidan was on his back, eyes closed, too.

"Oh."

"Why're you asking me this?" Sheena said it quickly and it came out a bit incoherent.

"Nothing."

"Hn." The noise showed that she didn't believe in what he said.

"I'm not lying. Shut the hell up. Go to sleep."

No response. Hidan didn't actually think she would go to sleep just because he told her to, but he was wrong. Sheena was tired, anyway. The Jashinist was so oversexed that a quickie like that would not make him doze off. He was already accustomed to the feeling of being a bit tired after doing it and his stamina was high. Not exactly tired or full of energy, he just laid there thinking through things a bit more than he usually liked to.

First off, he felt a bit retarded asking Sheena such a question like that. If she wanted to have kids? He murmurred to himself, "I sounded like such a fucking douche." He was the type to be bold and ask embarrassing or rude questions, but that was just a more romantic and intimate topic... And that would possibly cause thoughts to rise and make Sheena suspect something. Not good, but then again the Jashinist could always deny things, right? He needed to stop worrying about things that were on such a miniscule.

The next morning Pein called them both to his dark dungeon and he gave them another lecture which they both took well. Sheena was good at listening, and maybe not very good at taking everything in and actually paying attention to what the person was saying, but what Pein had to say wasn't of any great importance, anyway.

"Obviously, Sheena," he looked at her, "you're in good shape."

"Yeah," Sheena half-heartedly agreed. Her body was okay.

"You fucking sure?" Hidan asked. "She's a bit tired, actually."

Sheena just stayed quiet as Pein tried to reason in his strong voice. "She's in good enough shape to be able to fuck around with you, wouldn't you say? Hidan?"

"Well, when ya' fucking put it like that, I guess you're right for once, you fucking shit." Hidan said it with sarcasm.

"Anyway, you can't have sex."

"Excuse me!" Hidan had an expression full of disbelief and horror.

"Well, let me rephrase that. Assuming that everyone in this organization engages in sexual acts, you are allowed to have sex. It's not my fucking business on whether you have intercourse or not. My point is - no having sex on missions. At least, when you haven't accomplished it yet. Same goes with training... Sheena."

"Hehe," Sheena said. It was starting to irritate her on how everyone was making such a big deal about it.

"I better not hear about this again," Pein said, looking for responses from both of them

"I promise it won't happen again, Pein-sama," Sheena agreed.

"Hidan," Pein asked.

"Fine, fine, fine! Just shut the fuck up. Let's go..."

**OMFG this chapter was a piece of shit. Okay, I know that it's like I took a crap and plastered it onto the internet (maybe not, haha), but anyway you get me. It was pretty bad :( Total fail. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be better.**

**BTW I have a fucking shitty memory, too, (unless it's school-related because then I will get smacked with a bamboo stick, lol) so if I repeat anything I've already said in the previous chapters, spare me. I don't really have the time to go back and re-read everything. Even if I did, chances are, I'll forget again... Also, it seems like for now on I'll be going to sleep at 12:00 AM or sooner because my grandma is a bit... hospitalized. Literally, she is IN the hospital, and we're going to visit her tomorrow. I will try to get things done well. I mean, everyone fucks up, right? **

**Please review :) **

**I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT. FORGIVE ME. And I did not edit it so any errors... yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I don't like uploading shit either but this is all I have and I want to make the next chapter good :) HAPPY B-DAY SHEEN! lol **


	10. Foursome with Pein, Dei, Hidan & Sheena

**Recent chapter was absolute failure... **

**So I will write this chapter with a whole lot of effort :] **

**Enjoy it. (There will be a threesome in this chapter so if you offended by ultimate sexiness and domination, don't read. It was meant to be in the previous chapter but I sort of forgot... Haha.)**

**Oh yeah, I sort of forgot to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to Sheena and even though I added it at the end of the previous chapter, it doesn't QUITE count. Think of this as a making-it-up-to-you chapter, HeavenWillBlaze! Hahaha, anyway, let's get on with the chappie, shall we...?**

**Some information I want to let you know:**

**1) Sheena has abs, but not like an eight-pack. Too much for a woman. Just very slim but muscular... I don't know how to explain it. **

**2) Sheena already knows that the leader of the Akatsuki is Pein. I didn't add that but if some of you may have noticed, she called him "Pein-sama" in the previous chapter. **

**3) Sheena either had anal sex or didn't. I can't remember. In this case, she didn't have it :) Though, she probably already did. I can't remember...!**

As the days went on and on, Sheena trained with the various other Akatsuki members. She disliked being around the freaks, such as Zetsu and Tobi. Sheena just found their personalities to be odd, especially Zetsu's, who had a very mercurial attitude. Tobi was just creepy, seeing that there was no way he could be younger than twenty-five - he still acted like a total child. However, she managed to get the training done and over with. Even though she was done training with each Akatsuki member, she still trained occasionally. If she didn't, her skills would become dull over time, and that was simply unacceptable. In total, there was a time-lapse of about a few weeks, which brought the date towards the end of the month August.

Her body shape changed a bit, too. She was slightly more muscular with the abs she had gained from training, yet she still had that feminine aura because of her slim figure. The brunette also had gotten a labret and the piercing accessory that was used was a small skull with genuine diamond eyes.

Those were all that happened during the few weeks, if you did not count the sexual deprivation that Sheena had to endure. After the one last meeting they had with Pein, Hidan had stopped actually having sex with her. Sheena would have thought that he had literally lost interest in her if it weren't for his flirting and such. He would usually lead her on before suddenly stopping, leaving the perplexed brunette horny and unsatisfied. She would then have to finish what would have been done by Hidan in the shower, by herself (masturbation). It was strange and made Sheena upset. The only guy she had ever had sex with was Hidan, and he wasn't fulfilling her sexual needs! It was frustrating for her, but there was no way she would ask him to screw her.

It agitated her even more that Hidan was being his usual self: perverted, cruel, foul-mouthed, flirty, and all the rest.

But just no sex.

In the present though - right now - Sheena was watching staticy television in the living room, abnormally horny. Masturbating was nice since it helped relieve her sexual needs, but it seemed like ever since she had a taste of Hidan's penis, she never really needed to masturbate. Until now. It was entirely different, though. The thing was, Sheena preferred dick over her nicely manicured hands. Plus, it was a hassle taking showers whenever she wanted to masturbate. That would be about two or three times a day, and soon enough Kakuzu would be complaining about water bills. Sheena wasn't even watching the television and the sound of the static getting louder once more shook her from her thoughts.

_I just need to stop complaining to myself,_ Sheena thought. _Other than masturbate by taking showers three times a day, I'll ask Hidan to screw me. But I can't do that...! _She sighed.

Her thoughts trailed off until she started thinking very perverted, nasty thoughts. She had never had anal sex or a threesome, and she started to imagine what anal was like. It sounded a bit fucked up to her at first since it would be sticking something in a place where things were supposed to go out. Threesomes sounded so sexually arousing, Sheena felt her nipples hardening from just the mere thought.

_Threesomes,_ she thought. _Hidan, me, and... who else. _She was thinking about who she'd like to have a threeway with. Deidara? He was definitely a cutie and such, but would Hidan approve of doing it with him? _Why am I even thinking like we'd really do it?_

The next thing on her mind was a 69. It sounded more than kinky and the position she and her partner would be in would be so revealing and exposing... Sheena shifted her feet a bit and got in a more comfortable position on the sofa she was sitting on. Hidan would more than likely enjoy it, and then the unsatiable horniness came back to Sheena again. She glared at the fuzzy screen of the television in front of her and muttered a few profanities. Her imagination just wasn't enough to get rid of her need for penis.

When Sheena really thought about it, she was practically waiting for Hidan to fuck her. The horny brunette could have just gone off and found another man that was capable of filling up the empty feeling, but somehow she knew that it just wouldn't feel as right. Plus she knew that screwing people just to fill in the void-feeling she felt quite often now was slutty, and Sheena didn't want to be labelled as that. Sheena started tapping the arm of the long sofa. She was really about to lose it. She was supressing the urge to jump out of her seat, run to Hidan, and probably RAPE him. Sheena laughed to herself at the thought of her raping the Jashinist. It was just so absurd.

She heard footsteps and in came Deidara and Hidan, chatting to each other. Well, that was what it heard like, the fainted sound of voices speaking. When they came closer and were in the living room, though, Sheena heard that it was actually a heated quarrel.

"You actually think Sheena would want to fuck with a she-male like you?" Hidan cackled.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara frowned. "I'm not a she-male, and you're just an inconsiderate bastard. Sheena probably doesn't like jerks."

"I don't give a shit, and she's my fucktoy."

They noticed that Sheena was in the room and they immediately turned to her for the answers. Deidara was the first to ask.

"Sheena, would you have sex with me?" he asked, leaning on the arm she was next to.

"What do you mean, Deidara-san?" Sheena asked, a bit nervous. "Like if I'd ever have sex with you or..." She scooted away from him but was blocked as another figure sat down on her other side. Sheena moved the other way but Deidara was now sitting there.

"If you'd ever screw the overly feminine bitch," Hidan clarified.

"I-I mean, I don't really know you, and I don't go around screwing people..." Sheena started.

"But didn't you do it with Hidan, h'm?" Deidara interrupted.

"Actually, Hidan raped me, remember? I was kidnapped. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." Sheena glared at Hidan for two reasons at the moment: one, not giving her sex, and two, talking about the subject of sex without giving it to her. "You jerk."

"Whatever." Hidan shrugged.

"If you did know me," Deidara moved a bit closer, if that was possible, "would you do it, un?"

"I guess..." Sheena sighed. The subject of sex was starting to really annoy her.

"Told you, Hidan!" Deidara smiled in triumph and pointed a finger at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan snarled. "Are you serious?" He asked Sheena, "You'd fuck this piece of crap? He probably has a vagina, man!"

"I do not, un!" Deidara yelled.

"We can't trust you, Deidara-chan!" Hidan teased.

Sheena snapped. "Stop talking about sex! You two are pissing me off. Is that all you think about!" She got their attention but didn't notice, so she kept rambling on. "Just shut up! I'd rather have a threesome, to be honest!" she shouted, releasing her pent up anger. She was still angry after saying all of that and it took her a moment to realize what she had just said. Two pairs of eyes were on her and she blushed. "I didn't mean that...!"

"Sure you didn't," said a voice and the three people turned their heads to look at the entrance of the living room. There was no door, and instead there was just a hole in the hallway that led to the living room. Then appeared Pein, who looked bored as usual. He leaned against the wall after entering and said, "So, what are you three up to?" Pein was interested.

The girl knew how much of a bad situation she was in. Hidan was totally open to sex all the time, Deidara was a pervert, and Pein was excessively bold when it came to sexual matters, as Sheena knew from past experience. She blushed and got up. "I"m sorry, we're not up to anything, Pein-sama." She smiled quickly and tried to walk away but two hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. She sunk into the soft sofa.

Deidara had grabbed her right wrist and Hidan was tightly holding onto her left. Pein had now strolled in front of Sheena, who was defenseless. Deidara chuckled and Hidan smirked evilly.

"Pein-sama," Sheena started and was about to finish it up by saying, "I don't want to do this. Let me go, please," but stopped. Sheena was horny, anyway. She knew inside that it would be very, very whorish of her to screw three men at once, but what other choice did she have? This was a perfect chance to have sex. Pein was attractive, though a bit intimidating, Deidara was cute, and Hidan was just plain handsome and sexy. All three men were irresistable, and if she didn't take this... she would have to go back to masturbating silently in the shower. That was horrible, so instead, Sheena didn't say anything. "Nevermind." She smiled.

All three men smirked and took her smile as a sign that she would not fight back. Immediately, they went to work on her body. Pein was quite phlegmatic through out the entire foursome, but he did groan and moan and make other various pleasure-filled noises whenever Sheena sucked hard or touch his balls in that one place. Hidan was just as obnoxious and loud as he usually was. Deidara was surprisingly gentle and it amazed Sheena, making her think for a moment that he wasn't just a perverted teenage boy.

First Hidan lied down on the couch and Sheena settled herself on him. Sheena was the only person that was really naked. Pein had his pants and Akatsuki cloak on. Hidan took off his shirt and cloak, leaving him in just his pants. Deidara was in his boxers. Sheena moaned when his full length slid into her and Pein stepped in and put his cock into her mouth, muffling her moans.

Pein ordered, "Suck."

Sheena sucked as Deidara applied lube onto his cock, getting ready to penetrate her ass. When he was done, he positioned himself behind her and slowly thrust in, first with his head and then half of his length. Then, he thrusted all of it in and Sheena felt Hidan and Deidara's dicks rub that one place together, bringing ultimate pleasure to her. Sheena was about ready to faint from being so unfamiliar to the feeling of sex. It had been such a long time... the girl told herself that there was no way she would black out. She would enjoy it to the fullest.

"Coming," Deidara said and came into her ass after about ten minutes, and right after that came along Hidan. She also came. Eventually, Pein, too, came and Sheena swallowed. Pein had a very sweet taste, but was slightly more bitter and another weird flavour was mixed it. It was tasty and Sheena licked her lips and around her mouth for sperm that didn't make it to her mouth. Pein smiled for a split-second before telling Deidara to move. "Fine, un..." He didn't want to but he did.

Pein, who didn't use lube, easily slipped into her ass as well. Sheena had actually came in her ass, too, when Deidara did, and the two acted like a lube. Sheena moaned and Hidan started groping her breasts. Instead of sticking his rock-hard cock into her once more, he rubbed his slick dick against her pussy, making her eye twitch from anticipation. Hidan pinched her nipples and bit them.

"Are you happy now?" Hidan asked playfully, staring at her expression.

"Y-Yes!" Sheena responded. It was hard speaking, and it became impossible soon after her reply when Deidara's dick was placed in front of her face. She instictively sucked on it until he came again and she swallowed, though less than half of his ejaculation made it into her mouth. The rest ended up on her bouncing tits and face.

"Do I taste good...?" Deidara asked and looked at her face.

She nodded as Pein started to thrust much more violently. He gripped her ass tightly, his knuckles turning white. Pein was into violent and harsh intercourse, so he gave her ass and around that area bruising slaps. When he came, he did it in her asshole as well, and Sheena felt like she was full, and that the void in her was finally occupied with something. Sperm. The sticky white liquid flowed out of her ass and when Pein took a step back and removed his hands there were red hand marks on the places his hands were. He gave her ass another hard slap and Sheena yelped.

"You're a greedy man for keeping such a thing to yourself," Pein commented and watched as Hidan lifted Sheena up and set her on the sofa. She was lying on her back now.

"Shut up, you shitface," Hidan said and moved on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked.

"What the fuck does it look like? Idiot, are you that dumb, or do you not have a goddamn sex life?" Hidan retorted. Sheena sighed. She was pretty tired but she wanted to screw more and more. That round just wasn't enough. "Hey... blow me," he said, not sure if she was awake or not.

Sheena sucked, wanting Hidan's semen more than anything else. It tasted so heavenly and was better compared to Pein's. Or Deidara's. After deep-throating him, Hidan pulled out and came. Sheena caught it with her hands and licked the pool of sticky white juices from her palms.

"I'm tired, h'm..." Deidara plopped down on the sofa, exhausted.

"I thought young people were supposed to be full of energy." Pein said it an ashamed way. He then made a quick 'tsk-tsk' noise.

That made him jump right up again and he frowned and said, "I have a lot of energy, un!" Sheena was almost done lapping up the sweet liquid and Deidara glanced over at the girl who was sitting to his left. He almost instantly got a boner again. The blonde male lied down on his back and pulled Sheena by her arms.

"Huh? What? Let me go!" Sheena said from irritation. It pissed her off when people randomly grabbed her or bumped into her. Unless it was during sex.

"Just move your body as I make it, un," Deidara said and spun her body around until her face was above his hard-on and her ass was in front of Deidara's face. "Good, h'm!"

"S-Sixty-nine!"

"Yeah." Deidara's tongue then plunged into her pussy, eating her out. Sheena moaned and he did this for about a while when he said angrily, "Do me, too!"

So, Sheena sucked his cock and massaged his balls as Deidara licked her pussy inside-out. Deidara came once more and Sheena drank it all, not wasting one drop this time. The brunette also orgasmed, and Deidara enjoyed what she gave him. After this, though, the blonde was out cold, knocked out on the large sofa, his head hanging off the arm of the chair. Sheena giggled, amazed that she actually managed to make him faint from oversexing. Before she could really say anything she felt parts of her arms, neck, chest and face become oddly warm.

"Fuck yeah," Hidan said.

Pein grunted.

The two men had been jacking off - tugging on their lollipops - while watching Deidara and Sheena have a sixty-nine with each other. They climaxed right when they both came and it shot onto Sheena's nude form. She cringed but when she knew what it was she relaxed herself. She licked off some of it, a bit full from consuming semen. Sheena sat on the couch and sighed. "That was... amazing." She didn't look at the two men though because it was still a bit awkward. Pein was her BOSS, and Hidan was her RAPIST and KIDNAPPER. Deciding that she was satisifed for once in the past few weeks, she grabbed for her clothes that were scattered across the living room floor.

Before her hands could grab her underwear, the garment that was closest to her, Pein's icy cold hands forcefully held onto her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked and looked at him.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"Hidan's satisfied," Sheena reasoned, seeing that Hidan didn't attack her or beg for more. "You're selfish if you want more. Pein-sama, you're the only person who wants more." She was practically exhausted now and she yawned.

"Who said I was fuckin' finished?" Hidan was siding with Pein for once and grabbed her chin, tilted it up to his face and winked. He even kissed her forehead. "Get on all fours."

Sheena was a bit flushed at Hidan's gentleman-like acts and opened her mouth to say something back to him. When he did, Hidan's mouth was attached to hers, not caring that he had sucked dick within the last five minutes. They were making out and as he was wrestling with her tongue Hidan talently eased her down so she was on all fours on the floor. After she was on her knees and hands, the Jashinist removed his lips from hers. Sheena took this opportunity once more to say something. But, she was cut off short AGAIN by not a pair of lips - no! - but Hidan's penis.

She gagged a bit as he thrust it powerfully. Then another long thing intruded her from behing, taking her pussy. Pein was moving in and out at an unhuman-like speed and her body rocked back and forth, not even really needing to use her mouth to blow Hidan off. Her breasts moved up and down, bouncing forward with every inward thrust Pein gave and bouncing back whenever Pein retreated for another power-packed one. For once her breasts sort of annoyed Sheena as she felt them moving up and down. She was afraid they would fall off, though that was pretty impossible.

"Ungh!" Pein said in a muffled voice like he didn't want the two to hear him. He pulled out and came all over Sheena. Sheena also came and her body flinched, though that would probably be the wrong way to describe her orgasm. It was weird, not exactly a spasm caused by physical disability or pain, and not exactly like twitching, either. It was caused by an overwhelming surge of pleasure that made her nipples two times harder and pussy overflow with her juices.

When she came she let out a moan that also was a mix of a scream. Since Hidan's dick was in her mouth, it was silenced, only sending vibrations to his cock. Hidan grabbed her head and started to thrust in and out, making Sheena moan even longer. He was unable to hold it in and pulled out, cumming all over her face. The drenched brunette stuck out her tongue and caught some of the juices in her mouth. Hidan groaned.

Sheena collapsed on the floor and Pein leaned against the wall, panting. Hidan was breathing hard and sat down on the sofa. All three of them were tired. Soon, Sheena and Hidan fell asleep after a while, losing consciousness. After Pein regained his energy and evened out his breathing, he went back to his dark dungeon. He filled out paper work, thought through plans and other things since he didn't need shut-eye. Deidara woke up, still in a daze, and was a bit shocked to see Hidan partially naked and Sheena filthy in sperm and entirely nude. He remembered it all though after a while and decided, instead of having his way with Sheena - who was very, very vulnerable - to go back to his room and work on some of his art.

His next inspiration was based solely on this experience. The young teen had never gotten so much action in a while.

When the two still sleeping people came to, Sheena had an headache and Hidan was still a bit tired.

"I feel... like crap." Sheena rubbed her temples and crossed her legs, still sort of unaware that she was butt-naked. "Ugh..."

Hidan, who was fully conscious of their nude state and what they did, was perfectly fine minus the slight need for more sleep. "Heh... you are slut." He smirked.

"... Whatever." It was true. Sheena replied, "This is all your fault."

"How so? And anyway, it seems to me that you were always a fucking nympho to begin with." Hidan stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

"No. You don't have any damn proof." Sheena didn't glare at him, but was annoyed. She hated being called something that she didn't believe was true, or entirely true, for that matter.

"Don't lie, baby." Hidan gave her a look. "I know all about you masturbating in the shower. Don't lie," he repeated.

Sheena blushed and said, "What the fuck! You were spying on me the entire fucking time!" She was swearing now because she was angry. He was a creep. Stalker. Sadist. "How low can you get!"

He shrugged his shoulders and put his elbow on one of the arms of the sofa and put his head on it . "So what. I get bored."

"Don't you have anything better to do than eavesdrop on peoples' lives?" Her voice dropped a level and she was less angry. Now she wasn't thundering obscenities at Hidan. Mostly because he wasn't making fun of her. Masturbation was very, very normal and humane.

"Yeah, but it's not like I do that shit all the time. Anyway, I only started watching you because lately you've been taking showers so fuckin' much. Kakuzu's going to rip my fucking head off on the next mission I have - because of you! Plus you take forever getting out of there."

Sheena blushed, and Hidan smirked at this.

"Yep, I know about _everything _you do in that small shower." Hidan's smile widened with every word he said, especially on _everything. _"I hear the slapping noises of your fingers entering your sopping wet motherfuckin' va-"

Sheena grabbed his shoes, the ones that every Akatsuki wore and were standard. She then flung them at his face, the bottom landing smack in the middle of his face, between his eyes. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OUCH! Motherfucker!" Hidan screamed and grabbed his nose and face. "Bitch, don't hate because it's true...!" He trailed off, a bit overcomed by the pain he was feeling.

"Not much of a masochist, are you?" Sheena shouted at him, grabbed her clothes and raced out of the living room. She didn't bother putting on her clothes because one, she was much more worried about Hidan mauling her ass rather than being naked. Two, she didn't mind being naked, not that she enjoyed being stark-ass nude all the time, but she did not have to worry about running into any other Akatsuki. That would have been very embarrassing. She had a good knowledge of who was on a mission and who wasn't; Pein informed her on everything.

Now that she was in her room, that she, unfortunately, shared with the bad-tempered man, she tried to lock it, before she realized that their room did not have a lock.

_Oh, fuck,_ Sheena swore internally as her hands fiddled with the lockless door.

Before she could move away or even get close to the bathroom, which had a lock, the door slammed open and she backed away as fast as possible. She went through a quick reactionary piss for not knowing that their room didn't have a lock even after living in the room for quite a while. Hidan looked as if he were the devil himself and stalked towards her after slamming the door shut. No escape for the unlucky girl.

"Hahaha..." Sheena falsely laughed. "Err, don't get so fucking pissed, Hidan..."

No response, and Hidan was about breathing on her face. Sheena's back was pressed against the cold wall. Expecting a slap from him, or some sort of physical harm to be inflicted on her, she was surprised when she received a very different reaction from the angry man.

Hidan grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

Sheena turned her face the other way and bit her lower lip, trying to prepare herself for whatever the hell the man had in mind for her punishment. She had no escape since Hidan was much stronger than her, and his body was pressed against hers.

The furious man's hands moved from her shoulders to her face and Sheena knew for sure that she was going to get back-handed.

Instead, though, the man's hands simply firmly held her face and his lips crashed upon hers, a very passionate kiss that had much meaning. It was also hinted with a lot of violence that suited the action well. Sheena melted into the kiss. They stayed in that position for a bit, bodies pressed against each other, Hidan's hands on her cheeks, and Sheena's hands in his silky silver strands of hair. Eventually, they parted, though Sheena would have preferred to stay that way forever. Hidan wanted it more than she did, though.

Sheena's hands went up to touch her lips that were previously pressed upon his perfect smackers. Her face turned to a colour so strong that it made red lose meaning. She said in a nervous voice that was very, very cute and lady-like, "Th-Thank you... Hidan." To her, that kiss was full of meaning. Just full of essence, life, and whatever the hell was delightful and wonderful.

Hidan was also blushing and a cloud of pink appeared over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. He tried to cover up his shyness by crudely replying, "Shut up. Don't mention it, or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin, bitch!" He turned around, leaving the girl leaning against the wall, and walked to the bathroom. She heard the clink of the door being locked.

"It's okay, Hidan..." Sheena smiled. "I know you liked that. You don't have to deny it..."

"GODDAMMIT, WOMAN!" Hidan hollered and the whole room echoed from his anger. The sound of something being broken from within the bathroom could be heard. "FUCK!" he screamed. It was probably glass, though Sheena couldn't think of anything made of glass that was in the bathroom. That didn't matter, though.

"You're so fucking adorable!" Sheena said loudly and started to laugh to herself. "Ya' know, Hidan, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd be falling for me." Her face even reddened from the thought.

The door was being pounded on, and around the third slam the wood split. Hidan was murmurring profanities loudly and Sheena could hear every single word. It amused her even more as the wood pieces dropped. They most likely landed on his head as she heard Hidan say the word "FUCK!" louder than before. He was so frustrated.

Sheena giggled to herself and smiled. He was so cute. The way he tried to deny something though it was as plain as day reminded her of a young child trying to lie their way out of being put in time-out or from being grounded. It was amusing yet so painful for the child - or, in this case, adult - and Sheena enjoyed every moment of tormenting him. Hidan didn't do anything to her, but merely cuss her out and such.

**It was a very well-written chapter, wasn't it? Hai? Hai! Yep, it was :) I hope you enjoyed it, especially you, Sheena!**

**I added some comedy towards the bottom, as you can see. I think the story is too serious, so I needed something to make it more lighthearted! I hope it worked. If it didn't, oh well... **

**By the way, I didn't re-read or edit about half of it. I know I did during the entire kinky sex-filled foursome, because it would have been a total confuzzling mess if I didn't clarify things.**

**The next chapter will take a bit of time to write. It also depends on your reviews. If I get a reasonable amount, I'll be happy. If not, then... it will take a 'while.' **

**Hmm, I'll give you a hint, OK? I have 33 reviews and there are only 9 chapters out. I want at least 36 reviews for the next chapter (it'll be chappie 11)! It's not that hard. You guys did it splendidly well for one of the chapters when I asked you for 3. Same here. I'm merely asking for 3 reviews. Not that hard, dudes. **

**THANK YOU: **

**HeavenWillBlaze**

**AkiraChan0329**

**Echo2794**

**Shadowdemontenma**

**2Fluffy1**

**KakashiHotake000910**

**SnakeChan**

**END. **

**Also, I have something to say. The Deidara fanfiction will be worked on IMMEDIATELY after this is published, and I want to say that it will actually be a one-shot. I came up with the perfect ending :] So be prepared, bitches. **

**HIP HIP HOORAY FOR FUCKING 5,058 WORD(S)! AW, FUCK YEAH! :D And I don't really say 'hip hip hooray' in real life because that's kind of... dorky. I don't know, just childish? But that has nothing to do with this. I'm sorry (no I'm not). **


	11. Yu's Stupid Rescuepade

**I'm really excited to get working on this chapter. After reading that wonderfully suspenseful chapter that HeavenWillBlaze wrote, how the fuck could I NOT get to work on ****You're My Bitch**** immediately? I actually got 42 reviews, which is sort of fucking shocking. You know, it's really fucking hard getting reviews. Especially if YOU are reading and you don't review because you know that it is a gift-fic, which means that it will be continued even without your compliments. But, still, it is very nice to know that your story is being scanned by many eyes - and have proof (reviews). So maybe you should all review my story and HeavenWillBlaze's ****Everything remains, as it never was.**** It's truly well-written. Ayo, you're missing on shit if you don't read it. **

**Yuu is now Yu, okay?**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gambling's Consequences**

Sheena was enjoying a good book in her room, which was shared with Hidan. The leader still had not assigned her a new room, which she was half-heartedly hoping. She wanted to be separated from Hidan for some Sheena-time, yet again she didn't mind his presence. It was a debate, but it seemed like Pein wasn't going to give her a new room any time soon. She was close to finishing the novel, which was actually a romance. She wasn't the type to cry and get all gushy over any type of romance novel or movie, other than The Titanic. Konan had actually given her the book after telling her that most of the Akatsuki members didn't get sent on missions a lot. Unless you were Kakuzu; then you got your ass up frequently to kill some monk or other wanted motherfucker. Sheena was a bit confused, as she had many other things she could do in her spare time. Like drawing, training, shopping, and... hanging out with friends. But Sheena didn't have any friends anymore. Yu, JayJay, and the rest were probably worried shitless.

_"Umm..." Sheena said, staring at the book in her hand. The cover showed a woman's head slightly tilted down. In her palm was a golden ring. _

_Konan explained, "It's a good book. Even if you don't like romance novels, I highly suggest you give this literature a chance."_

_Sheena nodded._

Aside from the day before where she had that torturous fuck session with Deidara, Hidan, and Pein, she had been reading non-stop. It had a slow start, but after things got a bit more excited it started to speed up and she got sucked in. The brunette was reluctant about reading it. Mostly because she was expecting a very used and old storyline... and the fact that Konan would most likely ask her if she enjoyed reading it. She was type to ask, and Sheena didn't really feel like fighting her over a goddamn book. But, she was quite surprised. Instead of some stupid soppy plot about a teenager fighting over a boy or something, it talked about a girl's life. It was filled with obstacles and a bunch of other things that made her life difficult. Sheena was interested in stuff like that, even though she wasn't a total sadist like Hidan. After flipping the last page, she read the ending. At last, instead of ending up as a total whore fucking men for cash to get by, she married the man she loved and had three beautiful kids.

"Hn." Sheena closed the book and put it on Hidan's drawer. It wasn't even really a romance novel, in her opinion. It reminded her of the one novel whose title sounded a lot like "Chicken Noodle Ramen."

However, it made her think. The girl had a really fucked up life, which reminded Sheena of hers. Of course, her life didn't start all fucked up with an abusive father who beat her everyday. It just ended up being really fucked up with being raped by a handsome silver-haired man from a deadly organization full of creeps. But then again, her life had not really "ended." It was just really screwed up now, and her life would not end until she greeted death. But, how WOULD her life end? Not in terms of death, such as by heart attack or stroke, but she was curious about whether she would be married to a man and have a wonderful life with children of her own.

Sheena laughed a bit. 'Me? Have children?' She sighed. She was not the type to have kids. Vaguely, a memory of her trying to shush an automatic-crying plastic baby was brought to her mind. Children were horrible, as far as she was concerned. They cried like it was the end of the world and did only three things: eat, cry, and shit.

But about the marriage thing, she wasn't sure yet. Sheena, honestly, never thought about it. Marriage? Her? She thought it was a bit cheesy, to be proposed to and get married at an altar with a priest talking about God or something along the lines of that. Besides, wouldn't the priest say something about loving your spouse until death do you apart? It didn't make sense when people still cheated on their wife/husband, and even divorced. On top of that, she was a total agnostic, not like the priest was question her on her views of God and such.

She knew that things changed over time, and the probability of her thoughts and opinions on having offspring of her own were high, among many other things. Her body, for instance. She was still young and at a beautiful age of fifteen. A teenager. That would eventually change, too. Sheena would turn into a woman, and eventually a grandma, maybe - she didn't want to dwell on such things - and eventually die. It was sort of depressing, but it was life. Besides, Sheena lived life to the fullest, so when death knocked on her door she'd go without any regrets.

'But Hidan.' Something screamed that in the back of her mind.

It was true; Hidan was part of that Jashin religion, and being a Jashinist and follower of that demonic and unsaintly God of torture, rape, and all that crap, he would be forever immortal. That was his reward for being such a faithful follower. For a moment Sheena wanted to almost CONVERT from agnostic to Jashinist, but she wasn't a masochist, and thrusting a fucking sharpened scythe or any other razor-like implement didn't sound at all pleasurable - unlike to Hidan.

She had no idea why she was thinking about Hidan, but it was probably because he was unbelievably attractive and she liked him. Leaving the Earth to go to another world she didn't know shit about while her crush - lover - whatever the fuck you wanted to call it, was still standing on left her sort of lonely and yearnful.

'Yearnful for what?' cackled a little voice in the back of her head.

'Oh fuck,' Sheena thought to herself, 'Don't tell me I'm going fucking insane like Sakura...' She knew she wasn't, and was very sane, and that the little voice was really her true opinions and feelings. She knew what she was yearnful for - Hidan, duh.

Sheena had secretly dreamed about Hidan in many ways. Not only just sexual fantasies that her mind had conjured up, but about more less-sexual and promising things. Like marriage. Which means that the thought of standing in front of your soon-to-be-husband in a striking angel-like white dress had crossed her mind before. But since it had something to do with Hidan, she didn't want to admit it, which went along with the yearning she felt for him. She sighed. One of the fantasies of hers was Hidan proposing to her. But that dick wasn't the type to do anything romantic. Minus the passionate kiss he had given her the day before, Sheena didn't believe he was capable of any act of kindness, loving, or shit related to that.

'I could propose to him!' she happily thought.

But how lame would THAT be? For a woman to propose to a man... it would be a very bold act and somewhat manly, since, in Sheena's impression, the proposing business was meant for the man. Not the woman. After all, wasn't it the girl who watered over with salty tears of absolute joy? That would be very queer if the man ended up crying... Sheena laughed a bit. Back on what she was originally thinking - if she proposed to Hidan...

Many things would happen. That she did not want.

One, Hidan would most likely spit in her face and call her some pretty mean things. Two, he would probably crush the ring or throw it a fucking mile a way. Three, she would be humiliated and knowing her, in truth, she would cry her heart out. Getting rejected by a man was not nice and it hurt her self-esteem and pride. She wouldn't do anything brave for about a few months, and get depressed, despite her tomboyish, punky, and brave self. The thought itself started to make her a bit sad and memories of going through depression were brought back. But, she wouldn't actually do that. It was silly and not well throught-through.

Right then the door opened loudly, as usual. The knob hit the wall, which was starting to form a little dent. Hidan always had to make a grand fucking entrance all the time, and it was starting to piss her off. One of the many reasons that Sheena sometimes wished Pein would give her a new fucking room.

"Hey, we're gambling. Do you wanna' fucking join?"

"Mmm... no thanks." Sheena shook her head and realized that she had been standing there analyzing everything she had thought of. Her legs were a bit glued to the floor and for a moment she thought she couldn't move them. She sat down after remembering how to move her limbs.

"It's gonna' be fun. You should try." Hidan smiled. "C'mon."

Something about that smile and the way he was so persistent on her joining on whatever game they were playing - poker, black jack, mahjong - creeped her a bit. It was suspicious and only made her want to reject his offer. "I'm fine."

Hidan's faux smile quickly turned into an angry frown and he walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What the fuck? Let go of me." Sheena's hands reached for her dual blades, which were right next to her on the drawer. She couldn't get it in time because Hidan's other hand grabbed her free wrist. "I don't want to fucking gamble. Besides, I'm broke, you shit."

"Then we'll play a different sort of betting with you. Everytime you lose you strip a certain clothing, 'kay?" Hidan was being evil. He smirked and started to pull her towards the door.

"FUCK YOU!" Sheena tried her best to get away, but everytime she kicked or tried to do a flip and get him in a headlock Hidan somehow precluded her from doing so. Eventually, Sheena gave up. They were already a few yards away from their room and she could hear the Akatsuki talking in the living room. She also heard clicks and clacks, which made her guess they were playing mahjong. The one gambling game she absolutely detested. "Ugh... not mahjong," she whined as Hidan thrust her into the sofa.

In all honesty, she didn't really mind being roughed up by Hidan and being pulled and pushed around. But there were times where she really disliked Hidan touching her. These were one of the times where the Jashinist making any physical contact with her made the brunette want to slug him in the face and maybe slice his head off with her dual blades.

"I'll do that later, babe. Promise," Hidan said absentmindedly as he was busy watching over Kakuzu's shoulder.

A minute later or so Kakuzu rose up and said, "Fuck this." He smacked a dollar into Deidara's face, who was playing, and stalked off, pissed.

The blonde took the dollar and pushed it into his pocket which was underneath his Akatsuki cloak. "Bad sports, h'm!" he muttered.

"You're up next," Hidan said. "Hey! Sheena! I said you're up next! Are you fucking deaf or what?" He glared at her and growled.

Sheena rolled her eyes and didn't move an inch away from the couch she was sitting on. Crossing her arms and legs, she replied, "Do you know how many fucking 'yous' there are in this damn room? Baka~." Sheena shot him just as dirty the look he gave her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get fucking bitchy with me." Hidan tapped his fingers on the mahjong table, which was square and covered with a thin and silky white cloth to reduce friction. Sheena shook her head and looked at one of the torches on the wall. On the very clean and scratchless silver of the torch she could see herself. She had done her makeup well; the decorations she did with eyeliner on the outer corner of her eyes were about identical. She did swirls and a few dots. It looked elegant and did not give her that childish fairy-look. "I'll fuck it right out of you. Tonight. Unless you want that, you better lose that sexy naughty attitude."

Sheena blushed a bit at his choice of words and noticed how with every word he said, he went from parent-like to perverted and nasty. "Shut the fuck up..." she said embarrassingly. The three people at the table: Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori, were already done stacking the mahjong tiles. They were waiting for her, and even though they were probably all irritated from waiting, she decided to ignore it. It was better than noticing and not doing anything about it. That just seemed selfish. "I don't wanna' play. I friggin' told you." She frowned.

"I told you. You're gonna' fucking play. Get you ass up here. Now." Hidan said the last word so slowly, she could see every movement his lips had to make. Especially when he apocopated it.

"Fine." Sheena decided that playing it was better than arguing and holding up the game, and Itachi's stoic look he gave Sheena was a bit penetrating, like he could see her soul. It was ridiculous, but it was almost deemed to be possible because of his bloody-red eyes. The effect it gave was horrific, especially when the thought of him killing his entire clan was remembered. Sitting at the table she quickly stacked the tiles. When she was done, the game started and eventually, she lost.

"Five dollars, h'm!" Deidara said, a hint of glee in his voice. After all, who wouldn't be happy to win money?

Sheena didn't move and said, "Pay up, Hidan."

Hidan cackled. "I'm not paying for that. Fuck, I told you what you were gonna' do."

"No, I'm not!" Sheena hissed.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be with you through it all." Hidan's cold hand started to rub her arms in a very touchy-feely way. Sheena tried to resist the chilling feeling she got but she shuddered and felt it travel up from the back of her neck by her spine. It reached her neck and her head shook a bit. "Ya' like that?" Hidan chuckled and started to move his hands south.

Sheena grabbed his hands but Hidan was stronger. Sheena used both of his hands to try to overpower Hidan, but it was pretty much useless. Hidan leaned forward and let his lips meet with Sheena's. "Ewww...!" Sheena said, even though it wasn't even disgusting at all. Hidan's breath smelled sweet and he had deadly tongue tactics. It was just embarrassing to make out in front of a bunch of people, and up so close. Deidara was most definitely getting a boner.

"Got it up yet?" Hidan asked and parted his lips with hers after a few seconds. A thin line of saliva was there and soon disappeared as their lips pulled farther apart.

Deidara nodded and laughed a very perverted-sounding teenage-boy chuckle. "How could I not, un!"

Sheena literally jumped out of her seat, sending the chair flying backwards and landing loudly on the ground. The sound of Kakuzu yelling something like "That chair cost a lot, motherfuckers!" could be heard, but that wasn't important. She landed cat-like on the edge of the long sofa, balancing her weight so it too wouldn't tip over and fall. She noticed Deidara's long dick out. Pointing at it she yelled, "Put that in your pants and zip it up, goddammit! I'm not going to have sex with you!"

Sasori sighed even though it sounded pretty lifeless, like everything else he did. "I thought we were playing mahjong." He looked a lot like a doll sitting at a small ornate table with a bunch of other barbies, trying to have tea for their afternoon tea time. He just sat there, as if he needed someone to control him with chakra strings, too.

Itachi was wordless, as usual. "..."

"Hmm, I'd beg to differ, Sheena-chan..." Deidara smiled, which was always fucking creepy as ever. Standing up, he started to slowly approach her. Sheena was sure he was only walking slowly to add a scarier effect. It didn't work, but Hidan's did.

He was already behind her, and started to massage her thighs. Sheena lost balance from shock and surprise. She fell backwards but Hidan caught her. Holding both of her two hands up in the air, she had no choice but to stand tip-toe. She moved her neck to the side, as if stretching it would help her get away from him. It only revealed her beautiful pale skin, and Hidan licked her neck, starting from the clavicle and going up until his tongue arrived behind her ear. Sheena shuddered and noticed that the zipper of her Akatsuki had moved down because of this act. Luckily, there were buttons. "Tasty, as usual. Hahaha..." Hidan's laugh trailed off.

Deidara was so close that she could feel his semi-erected cock against her thighs, rubbing on her crotch, even through her cloak. "You feel that, h'm?" he teased and started to stroke her hair, which surprised Sheena.

Sheena, who walked-the-walk, or whatever the fuck that saying was, also talked-the-talk. She was both. Sometimes she did say stuff only to scare off people, but mostly whatever she said - she was bound to do it, or at least, capable of. Deidara was cute and all, but her prime interest was Hidan. Plus, she could easily tell that Deidara thought she was her toy or girlfriend. Whatever the fuck the blonde freak thought she was - she sure as hell wasn't. "I'm surprised you aren't stroking your cock, you piece of shit." Sheena had her head angled away from his, giving him the feeling that she still didn't acknowledge him even in a situation like this.

"You fucking bitch...!" Deidara said underneath his breath, anger really boiling. Sheena had seen him get pissed, but this was something entirely different. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting dissed by the girl he had a huge perverted crush on in front of another man. Humiliation. He raised his hand as if he was about to strike her and Sheena saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Hm? Slap me, then. If that makes you feel more like a man, go ahead and fucking do it." Sheena was tormenting him, to see if he really was a man or not. Real men didn't hit women, and for a fact, Hidan definitely wasn't one, though she disliked the thought of Hidan going around abusing women. "Go ahead. What's wrong, Deidara-san?" Sheena prolonged the -san to make him feel worse about his decision. Itachi, who secretly disliked seeing violence, left at this point.

Surprsingly, though he did pause, he continued, raising his hand higher while his face was turning red from ire. Eventually, it came down. Sheena didn't want to wince, so she kept looking at him through the entire him, staring him down. She wanted to give him the impression that she was brave, and not about to back down or fucking cry like a goddamned pussy because of a damn slap.

Then out of no where blood was splattered and Deidara cried out from pain and anger. His right hand had a kunai stuck deep in it and thick red blood was dripping to the floor. "Ah! Fuck!" Deidara screamed and pulled out the kunai. Throwing it at the floor he glared behind Sheena and Hidan turned his neck around to see.

"... The fuck?" Hidan murmurred. Suddenly he roughly pushed Sheena away, though she caught herself.

Sheena couldn't see from where they were attacking, since there were two exit ways in the living room, and they were both entirely dark. Someone had put out the torches. 'An intruder!' the brunette thought in panic for a moment. Her hands groped behind her under her cloak, on the small of her back, but to feel nothing there. 'Shit!' she mentally swore; she left her dual blades back in the room, and even though she was always prepared with shuriken and kunai, she had no idea what type of enemy they were up against.

Sasori immediately had Hiruko out and Deidara's hands were already working on the clay in its palms. Hidan swung out his scythe and a sharp sound could be heard as it sliced through the air. He started to spin it quickly, twirling it around. It reminded Sheena of a cheerleader with a long stick, elegantly spinning it and switching hands, like the way she had seen them before in parades. However, with Hidan's style of twirling, it came off as violent, angry, and very manly. He was deflecting a shower of shuriken and windmill-shaped ninja weapons that came from the darkness at high speeds, turning sharply and aiming for the blonde, Jashinist, and puppet. Hiruko's tail had no problem with it, and Deidara grabbed a kunai and fought them all off. An explosion, even from one of his smallest bombs, would have surely blown off the cap of the cave the Akatsuki used as their base.

"Come out, coward!" Deidara said, a very serious look on his face.

Sheena noticed a very odd thing - 'Why aren't they aiming for me...?' Then, after a split-second, she realized it. 'Don't tell me -!'

Hidan laughed. "Fucking shitters! Bring it on, you coward! Fucking hiding in the goddamned darkness... You don't have even have the fucking balls to reveal yourself to us? Am I scaring you?" He laughed - which sounded a lot more like an evil cackle, before adding, "If you think you're going to fucking save Sheena, you're wrong."

"Run away!" Sheena yelled, a bit shocked. She figured that after a week - or was it a month? that the people in Konoha had given up on her. Not that they'd known what had happened to her, but like all the horror movies and novels she had read, the detectives and investigators eventually gave up on the case and assumed that the victim or whoever the hell was gone - was dead. She had NO idea who would even TRY to rescue her; there were so many possibilities. She got along quite well with pretty much everyone in the village, minus Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Ino didn't develop over the years (from when they were thirteen to fifteen) at all - at least, in terms of ninja abilities. The only thing that developed was her fucking breasts and ass. Sheena wasn't a stalker or anything, but she noticed that Ino often left late at night (her house was close to hers) to go to whereever the fuck she went. Maybe she was a prostitute. Who knew. Now the other girl - Sakura - that bitch just pissed Sheena off. So, basically, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hinata... Sheena had good relations with everyone. "Just go!" she screamed once more. She didn't want anyone to die, since it could've been anyone, and she was pretty close with some people. A death of a friend wouldn't GREATLY effect her, since she was sort of cold and cruel, but that feeling of guilt still lingered, like the smell of a bad odor. The last thing she needed now was a conscious reminding her it was her problem that her friends were slaughtered.

"Too late," Sasori said in his monotonous voice, and Sheena saw a glimmer of something shining. It was blue and it reminded her of a spider's web. Whoever was trying to rescue her was now attached to Sasori's chakra strings, and they were being slowly puppetted to walk in. Sheena was shocked to see her friend, Yu, walking slowly into the living room. Her black hair was, as usual, in a ponytail, and she was wearing the ANBU uniform. The distinctive tattoo was on her right upper arm. "Mmm... what do we have here?"

"A female," Hidan laughed. "Pathetic."

"Shut up!" Yu snarled, trying to fight back the chakra strings. It was useless and the fourteen-year-older wasn't aware of that.

"Urusai!" Hidan yelled, raising his hand to smack her. He did, but Yu bit him. He made a noise that sounded a lot like sucking air sharply in and quickly took back his hand. There were teeth marks, and to get revenge, he slapped her harder, and faster. This time, Yu couldn't get a good grasp on his hand. "Take her to fucking Pein. Maybe that bastard will fuck her up. Teach her not to fucking bite people...! Fucking piece of shit... Are you a dog or something?" he asked mockingly.

Sasori moved the chakra strings so the red-cheeked girl turned around robotically and started to walk to Pein's dungeon. The redhead followed behind and they both left the room.

"Ugh... you're horrible, Hidan," Sheena said. Though she was unsure of her friend's fate and slightly worried, she felt it was her fault. Of course, Yu was the type to do things irrationally and sometimes not think it out properly. A lot like Naruto Uzumaki. "Is that pierced asswipe gonna' kill her?" she asked.

"Hmm," Hidan responded, making his tone go up and done to show that he didn't know. "Maybe. You can talk to Pein tomorrow, if you fucking want." He shrugged, like nothing had happened, and walked away.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Deidara piped up, trying to hide back a devious-looking smirk.

"Thanks, but no fucking thanks." Sheena grimaced.

"Don't worry, h'm. Pein usually doesn't kill them until the day after," Deidara added.

Sheena frowned. "You're not fucking helping..." She wasn't obliged to help her friend. After all, Yu had gotten her own little skinny ass in trouble to save Sheena, though she didn't ask for the help. Even so, she sort of felt the need to rescue her. Though she had no idea what would happen once she 'rescued' her, the least she could do was prevent her from getting killed... right? Yu had saved her ass a few times, mostly from tests that Tsunade and some of the other jounin sensei gave them, since she was more book-smart than anything. Only a few times had Yu come at the right moment in battle. If Yu did make it alive through the night, the brunette was would beat her ass until it taught her a lesson. "That dumbass..." she muttered underneath her breath.

"What's wrong, babe?" Hidan teased. "Worried about that slew? Don't worry, she'll be dead by sunrise."

"Shut up, please. You're an annoying twit." Sheena rolled her eyes, heading back to their room. She was tired, and Deidara, so far, was not the type of person to lie. Hidan was, though. He bragged often and talked about unrealistic shit among a few other things. Besides, if she followed Sasori and Yu to Pein's dungeon, it would have been one helpless girl and a weaponless exhausted girl vs poison-equipped puppet and a man who called himself 'God.' What would happen after was obvious. It was not a good idea, and Hidan would most likely join in on it all if he was horny enough.

The next morning she stormed into Pein's dungeon without even knocking. She arrived just in time to see Pein standing up, hovering over the small girl. He had a kunai in his hand that was pressed against her neck. She looked pale, like she hadn't gotten anything to eat last night, and there was already a thin papercut from the kunai being pressed against her throat.

"Wait!" Sheena said, exhausted. It was one hell of a motherfucking trip to get to Pein's place, and she hadn't noticed it until now. Of course, she was running as fast as she could, so it made sense. "You can't kill her. Please." It didn't sound as if she was saying it from the bottom of her heart, but she doubted that really mattered. As long as she managed to convince Pein to not decapitate her... it would be OK.

"You know this girl?" Pein said.

"Yes. She tried to save me... But, please don't kill her. We could put her to use. Please, Pein-sama!" She tried to sound more begging, though it was hard to act like she was on the brink of tears.

"What kind of use?" A suggestive tone was in Pein's voice, like he was trying to seduce her by using his husky voice.

"Umm..." Sheena had not thought of that. "She could be... a... maid? Err - yes! Pein-sama, isn't laundry a fucking hassle?" She tried to sound angelic, "Yu-chan, here, could do our laundry, make food... yeah."

"She would poison us," Pein pointed out, pressing the blade a bit harder, making Yu close her eyes once. Her lids strained to open, like squeezing them tight would reduce the chance of Pein slicing her throat.

"Nevermind that. But, anyway, she could be a great help." Sheena flashed a cheap smile at him.

"Hmm..." Pein was fakingly considering it; the tone of pretending was there. "What do maids do?" he looked down at the girl. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her and her ankles were bound. Plus, she was paralyzed. Only her facial muscles were uneffected.

"Whatever you want?" Yu stuttered a few times before saying it.

"Fuck me."

"E-Excuse me?" Yu sounded more shocked than bitchy.

"Fuck me. Whatever I wanted - was it not what you said?" Pein smirked.

"U-Uh..." Yu started to blush.

Sheena face-palmed. 'Why did she have to say that?' she mentally swore. She could have come up with something else. Anything but that one phrase... _"Whatever you want?"_ Yu was slow and fucking scared senseless around intimidating people, and it didn't help when they were unbelievably hot. Plus, Sheena had to tell the truth. "Uh, Pein-sama, she's a virgin." It was no point in lying. She would probably be screwed by him, or some other guy in Akatsuki. They were all a bunch of insane perverts... even more perverted than that Hermit Sage.

"Interesting."

"Then... will you let her go?" Sheena said after a moment of silence. Pein was unpredictable, and she was starting to get impatient.

"Fine," Pein said. "She works here." He removed his hands. Then, out of no where, he took out a dog-like collar and clasped it onto her neck. He made it tight, or rather, the strange choker just attached itself onto Yu's neck. It was metal and looked a lot like something one of those vampire fanatics would wear. The blood was seeping under the collar. This happened so fast that the same time he took his hands off her the ropes diminished as if they were being burned away by invisible fire, and the paralysis went away. Yu's hands instinctively went up to touch the plain-looking dull choker around her neck. She felt a shock go through her and the collar started to electrify, a blue hue that looked staticy was being pulsed through her body.

She quickly moved her hands and saw that they were burned a bit. "Ugh...!"

"If she tries to escape, take that off, leave the Akatsuki base, or anything - it will shock her body until she stops... or until death comes." Like a bat flying in the darkness, the two torches farthest back in the room were put out, and Pein was no longer visible. "You have a mission today with Hidan and Kakuzu," he said out of no where.

Sheena nodded and turned to leave the room. Yu followed behind, but Pein stopped her. Paralysis overcame her once more, and since Sheena couldn't do anything, she turned her neck and gave her a sympathetic look. It gave Yu an overall summary of everything. The message was pretty much: "Don't die or piss him off. I had to go through the same thing... sort of. And I'll come back as soon as I can." Yu frowned, her body looking as if someone pressed pause while the main character of the movie was in mid step, their body leaning forward. If it weren't for the paralysis she would have fell forward.

"You're missing your maid uniform..." Pein said, almost purring. "That ANBU attire is unfitting."

Yu shuddered and squeaked a bit. Sheena's look of warning stuck to her and she said, "I-I see. I understand. I'll change... So... please let me go and give me the uniform..."

Sheena touched the knob when she heard:

"Put this on."

"Th-This?" She must have regained mobility, because the ruffling of clothes could be heard, and then soon enough - "EHH! Don't touch me!" was heard.

Sheena closed the door and sighed. "She better not die..."

**So. I figured that since Yu was a character in the FIRST CHAPTER, well, more like, second chapter, it only made sense for her to come in now. I will probably add a few more characters. Maybe not. I dunno'. It's meant to be revolving around Sheena. The Naruto world revolves are her. Not Yu or any of Sheena's besties that she had in Konohagakure. **

**Do you think I should add detail on Yu getting fucked my Pein? I really don't care. Please review and tell me what you think =] I would really appreciate it, after all - your opinion matters! **


	12. Nurse and Sensei Foreplay

**I took one of the phrases from one of Lily's motherfucking sexy-ass doujins (or something like that, I dunno') and ever-so slightly changed one word. I don't know if that's plagerism but I'm declaring ownership to the God-like Lily artist-person so please don't fucking take this chapter down! ='( By the way, Lily, if you're reading this (that would be an honour!), I LOVE YOU AND YOUR ART! I hope you make another website or something - but please continue making art. That is the one thing I hope you don't stop doing! **

**Now, my sexy-ass manwhores and sluts (just playing - don't kill me!), indulge yourself into my wonderfully wordy literature! Haw haw! **

**Chapter One**

**Not Really "As-Soon-As-Possible"**

Yu was almost naked, wearing only her underwear. She went shopping with Sheena often, doing what they called 'sex shopping,' where they bought very sexy things such bras, thongs, sex toys, and lingerie. She bought things when they sex shopped, just didn't wear the garments very often. Yu like sexy things, sure. It was just that she personally thought her face wasn't pretty enough to match the things she wore, unlike Sheena. In her opinion, Sheena had an attractive face that went along with pretty much anything she wanted to wear.

Sheena often told her something like, "It's not like anyone's going to see what you're wearing underneath that... Other than your boyfriend."

Yu had retaliated to that by saying, "I don't have a boyfriend!"

But buying stuff and not using them (in this case wearing them) was a waste of money, and eventually sex shopping would become nothing more than a forgotten holiday... It was something Sheena and Yu did together, so it was sort of important, in a way. In conclusion, to prevent that from happening, Yu wore thongs and sexy bras often just to make Sheena happy.

"See? Wearing sexy stuff isn't that bad," Sheena had said, commenting on the bra she wore.

"Ahhh..." Pein said, his voice still monotonous, as usual. There was a hint of being impressed in his tone, though. "Very nice." His eyes eyed her small body while he sat behind his desk, in his chair. Pein's elbow was on his desk, and he kept his head up by leaning it against two fingers.

'FUCK SHEENA!' Yu mentally screamed, angry for wearing the most expensive and sexy thong she had. It was black and was practically made up of lace... True, Sheena did have a point; it wasn't like anyone was going to see... except for her boyfriend. 'This isn't my boyfriend!' Yu frowned as she started to wear the maid outfit.

"Stop right there."

"E-Ehh...?" The blackette had one foot in the maid outfit, and stopped. She wobbled a bit but gained her balance.

"Take off your underwear." He smirked.

"W-What!" Yu stuttered from fright because saying 'what' was probably not the brightest thing to say to the leader of the evil Akatsuki organization, and also stuttered because that was one of her speech impediments. She earned a sharp gaze, even though his face didn't move a facial muscle. "I mean... Uhh... S-Sorry." She hung her head, dropped the maid outfit, and took off her underwear, ashamed. If only she hadn't gotten her scrawny ass in this fucked up mess...

* * *

"We'll be back soon," Hidan said absentmindedly, walking right behind Kakuzu, who left the room.

"Yeah, whatever," Sheena said, sitting in the hotel room's chair, acting like she was inspecting her nails. "The longer you're gone for - the better."

"Pfft! 'Kay, sure. Bye, bitch." Hidan rolled his eyes and shut the door.

A few hours later she was regretting what she said. Sheena liked Hidan around, even though she didn't like admitting it.

_"We'll be back soon," _was all she could remember. Last time she checked that phrase was used when the errand or whatever was about fifteen minutes or so - not three hours long. Sheena was bored of watching the television - not like anything good was airing or anything. Just commercials she hadn't seen in a long time and a few comedies that managed to make her lips twitch into a supressed grin.

Sitting down all day wasn't her type of thing, so she got up and walked around the big hotel room. Yes, it was a hotel, unlike the usual shitty motel. Kakuzu was feeling a bit... happy, though that was probably the most incorrect word that could have been used to describe his mood - not like there was even a word that could explain the masked nin's mood - and decided to stay at a hotel for the night or so.

There were two large marble bathrooms that each had a bathtub that could've fit five grown men. They were staying in a large room which was technically two rooms conjoined together by a door. Kakuzu had a room to himself, complete with a large king-sized bed, bathroom, TV, and a few other accessories. Hidan's room, which was meant to be shared with Sheena, had pretty much the same thing, except for an added refrigerator.

Finally, she heard the door creak in Kakuzu's room and rushed in quickly. She was actually excited that Hidan and Kakuzu were back - despite the fucking three hour delay. Sheena hadn't gotten within four feet of the door when - suddenly - tentacles assailed her, grabbing her arms, under her arms, legs, ankle, and waist.

"The fuck! Kakuzu!" Sheena screamed, a bit pissed. What kind of entrance was this? Like, seriously.

Kakuzu stepped in and from his long Akatsuki cloak sleeves the tentacles came out, more and more. Hidan was smirking and walked beside him, holding a mysterious-looking bag. They had went shopping, apparently. "Told you we'd be back soon," Hidan said, in a triumphant sort-of way.

"Back soon? You have to be shitting me..." Sheena sighed. "Going whereever the fuck you two went for three damned hours isn't fast at all, and you sure as hell weren't 'back soon.'" She tried to fight back the tendrils, but it was pretty much useless, like a fly in a spider's web. "Kakuzu!" she said, "Let me go! What're you doing!"

"He paid me," was his simple response.

'Well, no shit,' Sheena thought.

"Hey, calm the hell down," Hidan said. His hand went in the bag and out he pulled out some clothes.

"Hell no! Fuck that. I'm not wearing that!" Sheena said, being moved from Kakuzu's room to Hidan's. Kakuzu walked along with the tendrils and Hidan followed behind.

"Oh yes - you are," Hidan evilly commented. "Dress her."

Kakuzu, who seemed immune to Sheena'd nakedness - as if he didn't care or just wasn't turned on - gently yet roughly took off her Akatsuki uniform, pants, undershirt, and other garments. The tendrils then put on her clothes, weaving in and out of the clothes. In a matter of seconds she was wearing the... nurse uniform.

Sheena wasn't struggling anymore although Hidan knew what she would do the moment Kakuzu's tentacles let her go. Her face was content, or, at the very least, looked calm.

"Your pretty face can't hide your true intentions," Hidan said, smirking and walking closer. "If you try to rip the clothes off, or any other sneaky shit, I'll make sure I rip your other clothes, as well." She told herself to not spit in his face.

"Fine."

"Good," Hidan said, obviously happy, if he wasn't showing it. The tentacles let go of her and retreated back into Kakuzu's sleeves, like a snake slithering back to its dark and damp hole. Or something like that.

Before leaving the room, he added, "Don't be too fucking loud," to Hidan, and slammed the door. Sheena heard the click of the door being locked.

"Let's begin," Hidan said, and watched the cross Sheena on the large king-sized bed. Her arms were crossed and her legs were tightly crossed, as well. She was pushing her thighs hard together.

Surprisingly, the foreplay costume was pretty plain and almost looked like what a real registered nurse was wear. It was white, and there were buttons on a piece of fabric on the right side of the outfit where the abdomen and chest was that went to the other side to attach. It was short-sleeved and where her two thighs were, on the one-piece nurse outfit, were two cut marks made in the skirt. The only things that were off were the abnormal tightness of the outfit, which made sense to why Kakuzu used his slender and agile tentacles instead of his strong and large man hands. Another thing was that the usual outfits nurses' wore went past the knees just by a bit. But this one was erotically short, stopping right below her ass cheeks. That also explained why she was trying her best to keep her legs close together.

"Obedient, yeah. That's what I like about my women," Hidan whispered into her ear as he leaned over her sitting form. "That trait is made ten times more fucking sexy when they're in a tight-ass nurse outfit." He chuckled and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Your woman?" Sheena said, looking straight ahead. Hidan was still leaning over her, his mouth right next to her ear. She could smell his cologne, and the shampoo he had used. They both smelled the same, except one was a bit sweeter and stronger than the other. It smelled good, and very seductive...

"My woman," he repeated. Then, he suddenly backed off. Falling back into one of the large and comfy-looking one-person sofas, he spread his legs open in a very rebellious and sexy way. His hands were wresting on each of the arms of the furniture. He was sititng across from where Sheena was, and she was a bit bewildered.

'Huh?' she thought. She was so used to the being 'raped' thing.

"Come over here," Hidan said, smirking. His torn Akatsuki cloak showed his chest that was finely toned. Sheena stood up, and, totally forgetting that the clothing she was wearing was much too tight and sluttily short, it wrinkled up, showing her pussy and just the bottom of her finely toned and firm ass. Blushing, she went to pull it down. "No. Leave it like that..." He chuckled.

"Fine..." Sheena said, embarrassed. She let her hands fall.

When she finally got to him, Hidan moved one finger and pointed to the ground. It meant for her to get on her knees - get on the floor - whatever, and she did so. This foreplay was getting interesting, and Sheena was willing to continue. Sure she had heard about it, read about it, and maybe even watched other people engage in foreplay in the porn she had seen a few times, but she had never actually done it herself. Apparently, it was supposed to make things funner and more erotic, though she didn't really know how stimulating the foreplay itself would be. But, it was, surprisingly, such a turn-on that she was getting wet down there, and since the bottom of her uniform was wrinkled up, and kept getting higher, the glistening of the sticky liquid between her thighs was clearly visible.

Getting down on her knees and sitting, she put her hands on her thighs in a very formal way.

Hidan was eyeing her pervertedly, taking his precious time to take in the picture before him.

A beautiful brunette with messy yet sexy hair brushed to one side, draping elegantly over one shoulder.

In a nurse uniform that was much too tight for her bust and plump ass.

Posing etiquettely with both hands on her thighs near her downstairs, as if teasingly hinting that she was begging...

For him to thrust it in her with all his might.

And she was all his.

But, he would take things slower and much more leisurely this time. No more rough animal-fucking like how the zebras and shit did it in that one show that used to play when Hidan was a little kid. Nope. The narcissist would do things... in a way he regularly wouldn't do it. Foreplay wasn't exactly what he did - and the slave thing with women naked tied to the wall being slapped with a leather whip - that was something he pretty much did with women he thought that were beautiful enough, and wanted to enjoy them.

"Hidan...?" Sheena asked unsurely, a bit timid because of the silence.

"No. It's 'Sensei,'" Hidan corrected after being brought back from zoning out.

"S-Sensei..." Sheena blushed even harder, her face looking like a cute little cherry.

"Yes?" He chuckled, thinking it hot for his woman to call him such a thing. After all, he didn't do things like this often, unless he wanted a change of how he carried out sex or something like that.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Turning her head away, she acted like she didn't care, or was saying it absentmindedly. It was obvious she was into it now, too, and wanted him to continue.

His smile widened. "Say to me, "I wanna' give Sensei a huge and hot erection.""

Her eyes widened from the provocative thing she had to say. Sure - maybe it was a bit like saying "HARDER!" or "FUCK ME MORE!" in bed, which she did say sometimes, or very close to that, but it was entirely different. Plus, she had his full attention, meaning he would take in her facial expression and just every small detail when she said it. But, she was eager to get things going on, and didn't want to really stop here now.

"I-I... I wanna' give Sensei a huge and hot erection!" Sheena said it very quickly, her face turning so red it looked as if she was a bomb about ready to explode.

"I'll grant you that wish," Hidan said in a very God-like way, which also matched the way he sat in the sofa. On his face was pure happiness and maliciousness. His smile was just cruel and evil, like he was purposely doing all of this to make Sheena realize the horrible degrading things she was doing for him. It really didn't though. As far as Sheena was concerned, Hidan had fucked so much pussy, arse, and - possibly, cuz' who knew - man-ass, that he should not even be walking anymore.

Then, in slow-motion, his hands went to his zipper and ever-so slowly he unzipped his pants as Sheena watched. 'Tease,' she mentally noted and soon enough his limp dick was out. It was a shock. Sheena was practically raining down there and this man didn't even have a semi-erection.

Right away, she went to work, sucking and pumping and massaging his balls. With one last slurp, he came all over her chest. It went through the maid fabric and she could feel the sticky liquid on her nice rack. In a matter of seconds he was back up again, and this time he said in a very normal-sounding voice that was slightly hinted with uncontrollably lust that he was trying to hide so badly, "Nurse-san... would you mind using your breasts? It hurts sooo badly." He smirked at the last sentence, pointing at his lengthy erection.

Sheena nodded, her eyes a bit fogged up though they really weren't. Probably from being so turned on. Unbuttoning just the top of her outfit, she put the lollipop between her breasts. Hidan probably laughed, as the dick shook a bit, which happened when your body slighty trembled from chuckling. She smiled, happy at the reaction she got. Pressing her breasts together, she moved them up and down on his dick. The feeling of skin on skin was great, and Sheena enjoyed every moment of it. She started to lick the top of it, her tongue taking the pre-cum that was on top. He eventually came again, and this time she took it all in, loving the taste.

Better than any ice cream she had ever eaten... which didn't really make sense because the girl disliked ice cream, but, whatever.

This time, Sheena spoke up. "Is there anything else I could help you with, Sensei?" She was getting used to this foreplay thing. It wasn't even hard or anything. The key points were to be open, and imaginative. She had both things, and shit was getting pretty imaginative in her mind.

"Not really," Hidan said. He yawned.

'Huh!' Sheena thought. "Umm... you're still pretty hard, Sensei..." Sheena glanced at his hard erection. That thing never went limp once it got hard.

"I guess..." Hidan smiled when he said this, "You're a naughty nurse for titfucking and giving a blowjob to your Sensei." His grin grew wider, the insane look reappearing on his face again. "Slutty nurses like you need to be punished." He suddenly leaned forward though the dripping girl in front of him didn't move at all. They were so close that Hidan opened his mouth and caught Sheena's lips. They made out for about a few seconds, things getting more and more serious.

"Don't tell the Head Nurse, please, Sensei..." Sheena winked at him and smiled sexily when they parted lips.

"I don't know if I can keep that fucking promise, you little vixen." Hidan chuckled darkly.

"What could I do to keep you from spilling this dirty little secret?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Hmm..."

In a matter of seconds Sheena was on the ground, lying on her back. Hidan had went to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of whip cream. Shaking it up, he stared at the girl on the ground, who was writhing, as if she was in pain. Obviously, she was in pain cuz' though she greatly desired the feeling of Hidan's long and thick cock in her tight pussy, she was being slowly made fun of. He sprayed it on her tits and on her vagina, right on her pelvic bone and around the outside of the entrance.

"Sensei likes this?" Sheena asked in a very innocent-like way, though what they were doing was anything from fucking innocent. She smiled and taking her pointed finger, she bit her manicured nails. It gave her a look of impatience for what we all know she wanted so badly.

"Sensei fucking loves this," he said, a bit out of breath, "Oh Jashin." Then, he started to lick off the cream, starting at her nipples. When he got past the thick white foam, he started to gently nibble on her nipples, making her moan. He finally arrived to her nether area and his hand teasingly scooped up the whip cream and something else he absolutely loved the taste of. "Sweet, as usual," he commented and she received orgasm once he started to eat her out. He moved away, licking around his lips to get all of the sweet liquid Sheena had generously gave him.

Sheena was a bit exhausted on the floor. Well, more like tired. She still managed to say, "What else would Sensei like to do?"

"I'm in the mood for some ass..." Hidan said and started to grope her hips as they travelled to her butt.

Sheena was soon flipped so that her chest was pressed against the floor and her palms were touching the ground. Her forearms were touching the plush carpet while her plump ass was high in the air. Hidan smacked it a few times and stretched her two buttocks apart to get a good view of her anus.

"Smells delicious!" Hidan started to sniff it. Sheena had no idea why he thought the smell of ass was so 'delicious,' but it was probably because it related to his experience of having sex, and the rectum squeezing on the penis was probably just heavenly. Sheena didn't have a cock, so she didn't know. Quickly after that he got his dick out and putting it between her two ass cheeks he grabbed them and pushed them together while moving his cock up and down.

"U-Ungh..." Sheena said, just for sound effects. Believe it or not, dirty talking and making sex noises magically upped your stimulation and helped you achieve climax much quicker. It wasn't like she was faking it, either, because it DID feel good. His balls hit her pussy and it was like having the head of a man's penis push against your pussy's opening.

Suddenly, without warning, when Sheena thought he was going to move his ass against her two buttocks, he entered. It hurt and stretched her ass, since they didn't have anal often, but she relaxed herself and eventually the shock went away. His dick was slick from being sucked on by Sheena, and it helped reduce the friction in her ass. In the last thrust, he came, and Sheena's ass also came. Her ass started to twitch a bit as Hidan bucked right into her, as if he was trying to cum deep, deep inside of her. Hidan, who noticed her butt slightly spasming, slapped it, increasing the pleasure she felt by a great amount. Being hit while orgasming, especially on your ass when your orgasm was taking place in your arse - was wonderful. Sheena could feel her butt jiggling, and imagined Hidan greedily taking the view all in. Plus, it made her feel like Hidan's private slut, and though she only thought like that when they were in intercourse - because that thought immediately dispersed when they were doing anything else other than fucking - it was like a fantasy coming to life.

"Ahhh... Fuck." Hidan moved his hip back and forth a few times as Sheena felt a warm jet of liquid being pushed into her. He took it out, and this time, his dick was limp. Sheena rolled over, now on her back, with arms and legs spread wide open. She was flabberghasted now.

"Ha...! Ha...! Is... Is that all, Sensei?" Sheena halfly hoped it was all, while she still wanted more. Hidan was pretty selfish at times, meaning not all the time he did all the work, but he enjoyed taking his women from behind, and doing it doggy-styled like that was great, even if he didn't hunch over Sheena's back. So if they were to go another round Sheena would probably end up bouncing on his cock, and she was tired, needless to say again.

"One more round," Hidan said and grabbed Sheena by her shoulders. He lied on his back and pulled the girl on top of him. Her tits were hanging out of her nurse uniform, the buttons barely holding. Hair messy, pussy wet and dripping onto him, and looking totally fucked up... Hidan couldn't ask for anything more - other than blood. But he liked to do things differently at times, though it was rare, and today it would be no blood.

Still eager for sex though a bit worn out, Sheena sat on his dick, taking it in to the base of his penis - and started to bounce up and down. Her hands were on his chest as she moved her ass up and down. She switched, spinning around, so her ass was facing Hidan's face, and, crouching, she popped her ass up and down. Hidan, fucking enjoying this sexy-ass show, smirked as he watched Sheena ride his cock, shake her ass, and roll her hips. "Shake that more," Hidan chuckled.

Sheena moved her hips and started to move up and down more rapidly with more ardor until her breasts were jiggling. Hidan decided to help and gripped her hips so tightly that small little crescents were present where he once had his hands on, which would show up after their foreplay session.

"Whose slut are you?" Hidan asked, and moved her hips up and down as Sheena flowed with his rhythm, letting her body move.

"Yours! Yours! I'm Sensei's slut!" Sheena cried.

"You don't seem to really fucking mean that..." Hidan teased.

"I'm Sensei's! I'm the biggest slut ever! Only Sensei's...!" Sheena was running out of breath and so fucking close to climax - exactly why the fuck had it not come to her yet?

"Whose cock is the best?"

"Sensei's! It's long, hard, thick... and I love your semen!" Sheena was unbelievably tired... "Ha, ha, ha!" She was starting to pant during intercourse.

"You wanna' drink my thick milkshake?" Hidan chuckled at his choice of words.

"Please! If I didn't have your semen - I couldn't go on living anymore!" she screamed loudly.

That did it - cuz' Hidan lifted Sheena off him with his muscular arms and moved his body so that Sheena was sitting on the floor, back against the bed, and Hidan was standing up, his cock right in her face. He started to stroke it strongly, as if to tug his penis off, until he came onto her face. Unlike most men's semen, his was unbelievably strong-smelling, and had a very thick texture - not saying that it wasn't a liquid - because it was. Sheena's mouth was ajar, so some semen dripped into her mouth while a small amount actually was sprayed into it. A lot of it got on her hair, body, and exposed titties.

Hidan grabbed her chin tightly and moved it so that both her lips were meeting, in an attempt to make her swallow his semen. "I enjoy watching you swallow down my cum, ya' know." He smiled maliciously and watched as Sheena's throat moved, though she did not have an Adam's apple, it was obvious Hidan's white 'pee' was being devoured by her. "Good nurse!" he said evilly.

Sheena then blacked out, much too tired to do anything else, lest crawl to the bed that was right behind her. Instead, Hidan actually carried her to the bed and decided to take a shower. He entered Kakuzu's room to get some shampoo. He had checked out the rooms earlier on and noticed his room had no shampoo in the bathroom.

The minute he entered, Kakuzu started to cuss him out in his deep voice. "Motherfucker, I thought I told you to be quiet." His eyes glanced once or twice from the big rubber banded wad of money in his hand.

"Sorry, she got too excited over my cock. Ya' know, women," Hidan smirked, purposely trying to tease the masked ninja.

Kakuzu made a grunting noise that was the equivalent to a snobby girl rolling her eyes at her sensei. "Shut the hell up."

"Don't hate because you can't get pussy as often as me." Hidan shot him a dirty and smug look of truth, as if he was boasting about his good looks.

A tentacle shot out but Hidan quickly grabbed his scythe, which was always on his back, aside from a few times when he had sex with Sheena. He had his scythe on his back all other times, especially when he was fucking prostitutes. He never paid them for their service; Hidan killed them. Slicing the creepy tentacle, Hidan got the shampoo and left, snickering.

"Bastard!" Kakuzu hissed angrily.

* * *

"You have pretty skin," Pein commented, though it sounded less like a compliment and more like an insult because of his tone.

"E-Err... Thank you? Uh - Thank you." Yu corrected her tone. It was hard to sound like she meant it, or change the pitch of her voice to a more favourable one, especially when a stranger was looking at your totally nude body.

"Dance for me."

"D-Dance?"

"Did I stutter."

Yu quickly turned her glance away. It was much too difficult keeping eye contact with Pein. "S-Sorry. What sort of dance do you want...?" Truth was, she didn't even know how to dance.

"Turn me on."

'What language!' Yu thought, startled. She figured that the leader of the Akatsuki would, at least, be immune to love and lust, and only obsessed with power. Of course, she had an unique imagination and often read too many stories. "I-I don't know how to dance." Yu hung her head.

"Come over here. I'll teach you." Pein made a simple hand gesture for her to come over.

Slowly, Yu walked over. 'WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU BACK YET!' Yu didn't know where the hell Sheena was, other than that it was taking much too long for her. If she didn't hurry up, she'd end up losing her virginity to this... beast.

**I've decided to do a Yu x Pein thing because I can, and this is my fanfiction :3 Got a problem with it? SUCK MAH DICK. Just kidding, I don't have a dick, and I'd prefer it if strangers didn't just start sucking my non-existing penis. **

**Anyway, I didn't re-read any of it so sorry if there are any errors. By the way, sorry about the sudden PEIN then HIDAN then PEIN thingy. It should not be confusing because I added those grey lines to seperate the location changes. I know that Pein might be a little OCC (whatever the fuck that means - I only know how to use it cuz' I've read too many smexy porn fictions on this site...), but screw it! **

**I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER, SHEEN! ^_^ I don't know much about foreplay... so forgive me. This fanfiction and especially about the Sheena as nurse and Hidan as sensei was to the best of my ability!**

**Review! I WOULD have made this fucking longer but I have to be asleep by fucking 10:30 PM and though I didn't really rush through this; just didn't have time to edit it, re-read it, take my time, add stuff, take things out, etcetera - I need you to review! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! **

**Even though I added Yu, by the way, she is still a minor character (the world revolves around Sheena, in case you retards have forgotten - just kidding!). Just remember that... young sexy grasshoppers ;) JK - that was really... unique ._. Hehe! **

**School's a bitch so fanfictions might be shorter. Unless my teacher stops giving us so much damn literature homework D;**

**Fuck I need to end this. Jesus Christ I can't fucking stop typing! So many errors... Just knowing that I could have fucked up and written some totally illogical sentence makes me want to RAPE SOMEONE! *Thinks about Akatsuki* OK, that was nasty ;) But I like nasty. OMFJAY I NEED TO STOP! Bye, bye. Oh yeah - when I wrote "Jesus Christ I can't fucking..." in this paragraph - it's actually "JASHIN-SAMA!" in a really lustful moaning voice like someone would say if they were orgasming. **

**Hee hee hee! Bye, all my sexy underage bitches who are reading this when you should be asleep or doing homework! Love ya'! ;) Damn I'm fucking high... Not really. Just excited and you know how when someone tells you that something is sharp and not to cut yourself you wanna' cut yourself? Same here. Someone told me I should be asleep (MOM) and if I don't go to sleep I might get the laptop taken away from me and yelled at (DAD) so all I wanna' do is stay up and get yelled at (not really) and risk being caught!**

**I gotta' go. NOW! I'm so fucking annoying. Ahhh, shit. Bye. FUCKING LOVE YOU! I hope you enjoyed dis, Sheen-Sheen! Lol, that was lame~ Tell me if anything is off, or anything that was wrong or shit that you disliked or fuck like that. Did that even make sense?**

**Oh fuck, let me just click save. This shit takin' too long. Look how much I love you! I can't even stop...! "JASHIN-SAMA!" LMFAO!**


	13. Prodigiously Wonderful Lies

I entirely forgot where Sheena slept while she worked for Akatsuki. So I'm just going to change that in this chapter, she has gotten a new room, all to herself, and for now on sleeps there!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Just a Figment of My Imagination**

Sheena got back to the Akatsuki base to find that her little friend of hers, Yu, had her virginity lost. They had a long, long talk. Yu was mentally and emotionally unstable after the rape, and Sheena had to sort of soothe her friend. After the third time comforting her and saying that she will try her best to protect her from anything horrifying in the Akatsuki, Yu finally calmed down.

"God... this place is hell," Yu stuttered, blowing her nose hard with the cheap tissues Kakuzu bought. "Why don't you run away or something?"

"I know, this place fucking sucks, but I didn't have much of a choice," Sheena inhaled. "I can't really run away. Where the hell would I go? Do I have any money?" She stopped, but it was clear by her tone that she could have gone on and on.

Yu didn't talk anymore. She got the point. "We'll figure something out, right?"

"Eh, maybe. Who knows." Sheena stretched her arms, leaning on the wall. They were walking back to Yu's newly assigned room, since they had many of them to spare, and Yu started to blubber non-stop about what happened to her and everything. "Maybe you'd like to meet some of the Akatsuki?"

"NO!" Yu said, firmly. "They're just a bunch of scary S-ranked shinobi! I don't wanna' get raped again...!" She looked serious, yet Sheena couldn't help but sort of giggle. They began to walk to Yu's room.

"Calm the fuck down. Nothing's gonna' happen to you. I was just asking if you'd like to fucking meet them, not fuck them," Sheena answered, her hand on the doorknob. "Well then, I guess you can just stay in this smelly-ass room and clean it up, Maid-chan." The brunette smiled evilly teasingly as she eased the door open, letting the musty ancient odor of the room flow out.

"God, no," Yu said as she closed the door. "Anything but being locked up in that fucking room. Let's just go 'meet' these people, then." She grabbed her white apron, which was all a part of the maid uniform, and moved it up and down to fan away the dirty-smelling air.

"Let's go, then." Sheena led the girl down the many halls.

**xxx**

"Good afternoon, Sheena-san," Kisame greeted her as she stepped in the living room.

It was pretty quiet, other than the whispering that had been going around in the room. Once Sheena stepped in, the mood just changed. Hiding behind Sheena was Yu, and it was clear that she was either shy or afraid.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Kisame," Sheena said, without even bothering to look at him. The way she said it made it clear she didn't give a shit about the walking fish. "I'd like to introduce someone to you all, if you don't mind," she started, and grabbed Yu roughly by the arm, and dragged her out so she was standing in front of her. She was looking awkward and nervous. Sheena had her hands on Yu's shoulders, as if she was trying to prevent her from running away. "Yu, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Yu. I hope you all fucking get along." Sheena sounded a lot like she was complaining about something rather than introducing a friend.

"Umm... Hi?" Yu uncomfortably waved her hand slowly, smiling a small grin.

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Zetsu all looked at her for a few moments before looking away. Some continued to mumur quietly and a few others just sat there, looking lifeless and bored. Yu sweatdropped, although mentally, and Sheena said, "See? That wasn't so fucking hard."

"Yeah..." she responded, and moved to a corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

After that, Sheena sat down on the couch, which Deidara made room for her. She sighed a bit when he leaned over and tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders, and ignored him. Hidan was busy yelling at Kakuzu, and he was so loud that Sheena could barely hear what Deidara was trying to say - not that she cared, anyway.

"Can you be any fucking louder?" Sheena commented, rolling her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," he said before turning back to Kakuzu, who was looking irritated.

"Tch," Sheena said, not really taking Hidan's insult seriously. She was used to stuff like that.

"Hey," Deidara said, smiling at Sheena. He looked sort of stupid, in Sheena's opinion. He was trying to make conversation, and was probably so excited that he actually had the time to chat with her that his mind was going blank.

"Hey?" she answered.

It was silent for a bit, and for a long time it seemed, there was just the usual whispering going around and the every now and then tapping or feet thumping. It was a lot like being in the waiting room, hoping that your name would be called next to go to the doctor's. Finally, Sheena said, "What the fuck do you want?"

Deidara paused for a moment, thinking. "Nothing, really, un." He started to drum his fingers against the sofa's arm.

"Okay, then leave me alone," she shot back, giving him a dirty look. She wasn't in a really good mood, not like she usually was, but just didn't feel like talking to the freaky blonde. Sheena would have preferred to argue with Hidan than listen to the dipshit sitting beside her. Besides, she didn't like Deidara very much to begin with.

"Jeez, un! I was trying to make conversation. You don't have to be such an asshole, h'm!" he said, looking annoyed. Maybe he did mean well, even if he was trying to get into Sheena's panties, but she still did not like him.

"Well, I don't walk to talk right now. So just go away." She leaned away from him, her elbow on the arm of the sofa, and rolled her eyes. Looking at her timid friend, who was standing in the corner of the living room, she gave her a look to show her irritation. Yu smiled and muffled a giggle.

"Then get the hell up, h'm!" he snarled, getting angrier by the moment. He glared at her.

Sheena returned the favor before getting up and saying, "Not like I wanna' sit with your homosexual ass, anyway. Jerk."

"I'm not fucking gay, h'm! You're just saying that because you had to get the fuck up." Deidara clenched his fist and let go, looking like he was about to punch someone.

"You, not gay? That's like saying humans don't need oxygen," she teased. She smiled and crossed her arms, standing. "Dei-chan, I know."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch," he snapped. "How the fuck do you know? Like you know anything to begin with, h'm!" He frowned, and had a nasty look on his face.

"Actually, I do. And, for your fuckin' information, I have a gaydar." Sheena was still dissing Deidara, just adding a bit of humor in. She had a unique sense of humor, and many people liked it. "So now what? Motherfucker." She was less serious as well.

"What the fuck is a goddamned gaydar?" Deidara looked at her like she was an alien of some sort. "Stop making crap up, un, it's not funny." As if on cue, Yu burst out in laughter, covering her mouth with her hand, though it was pretty pointless. She was still loud. Deidara shot Yu a glare, but she kept on giggling, just a little bit quieter.

"A radar that detects gay people. When I met your ass, that thing was fucking spazzing out. I thought that shit was broken," she said and smiled. It wasn't the usual evil and "If you know better, shut the hell up," but more of the cute taunting one she had on whenever she was joking with friends or just being a bit mean for fun.

"Whatever. I thought you were a lesbian when I first met you," he said, although it was clear that when he first laid eyes on her, he was interested, and had no doubt of her sexuality. "Just drop this shit, Sheena." He sighed, and calmed down - or at least tried.

"I'm bisexual," she replied.

"Bi? Are you serious, un?" he said, a look of incredulity in his blue orbs.

"No, because I'm just fucking saying all of this shit for fun - and right when you insulted me." Sarcasm was lacing her tone. She rolled her eyes and exhaled, but it sounded a lot like a sort of hiss. "You're slow, dude."

"I'm not slow. I just didn't know you were bisexual - it short of shocked me, un," he replied. "Shut up." He chuckled a bit.

"Sure." She smiled and giggled a bit.

**xxx**

Sheena went on a walk with her friend, Yu. No one said anything, since neither of them were the type to start conversation, and in Yu's opinion, everything was perfect. She was fine that they weren't talking, although she would have preferred if they had something to chat about, but the asian knew that trying to make conversation would only make it so much more awkward. Sheena, she thought it was a bit boring, but didn't say anything about her complete lack of interest in the promenade.

"Is Hidan always a jerk like that?" Yu made a shitty attempt of talking, and she mentally hoped that it would start a nice conversation, or at least make her not seem like a retard.

"He's an asshole." Sheena sat down on a large rock. They were walking right outside of the Akatsuki base.

"Why don't you beat his ass? Aren't you strong enough?" All of these questions, Yu thought. She hoped she wasn't being a nuisance.

Sheena shrugged. "He's a jerk, but... he's so-and-so, I guess." She doesn't know we've fucked about thirty times, she told herself. Sheena didn't really feel the need to tell her, so she did not.

"Who do I really need to look out for, in Akatsuki? I don't accidently want to get myself killed," she joked, but the brunette didn't find it funny.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and possibly Sasori. Hidan's a fucker, as you can see, Kakuzu has low tolerance, so he kills anyone that pisses him off - and he's very easy to piss off. Zetsu eats people, so he'd probably find you yummy, and Sasori hates waiting and little kids like you," Sheena summed up. "Don't die," she added, probably to just freak the Chinese girl even more.

"I'll try..." she mumured, thinking it hopeless.

They arrived at the large tree which provided great shading, as Sheena had learned, and they leaned against the trunk. It was a huge tree, probably more than a hundred years old or so - and there were no bugs, which made it great. Sheena stretched out, putting her arms in the air as she closed her eyes, and felt someone grab her wrists.

On reflex, she twisted her fingers and pinched as hard as she could, right where the veins would be, and the person snickered, and their hold only got tighter. Sheena got annoyed around this time, because she knew who it was. Not dangerous foreign enemy shinobi, or some sort of fucking rapist, but Hidan. That asswipe, Sheena thought.

"Let go. You're so friggin' annoying," she frowned and looked up to see Hidan hanging from a large, strong-looking branch, chakra gathered to his feet so he wouldn't fall off. He was wearing the uniform pants they had to wear, which were blue in color, and had the white straps wrapped around the ankle and the area slightly above it. And he was shirtless. Sheena blushed. "Put on a shirt, fucker," she giggled.

"But don't you like my eight pack?" he responded with his cocky attitude, and let go of her wrist, only after he walked down the tree. But while he was taking his promenade and showing off his great chakra controlling abilities, his hands slid down from her wrists to her hands, and began caressing them.

It was weird for Hidan to do something so... romantic, and showing affection, but Sheena decided to keep on watching and see what would happen. "It's sexy, I'll admit," Sheena said, acting like him touching her hands so sensuously was nothing. "But I've seen better," she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah? Who?" he said, getting a bit serious.

"Oh, my man." Sheena was making her answers short and choppy on purpose.

"Your fucking man? What the hell...?" Hidan, his facial expression in consternation, made Sheena giggle when she saw.

"Mmhmm. **My** fucking man," she emphasized the 'my' by saying it slightly louder, longer, and with a sort of lusty sound in her throat. It sounded sexy, and made even Yu wonder who her man was. Instead, the Chinese girl stood on the other side of the tree, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. After all, Sheena had warned her about the dangerous people in Akatsuki, even all of them were pretty lethal, and she had no idea who this person was.

Hidan laughed, and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it was no one - her 'man,' that is. "You mean, me, right?" he joked, although he was pretty worried. Not like he'd ever let Sheena know. In hell, maybe.

"You?" She said it in an innocent, teasing way, and laughed dramatically. "You've gotta' be friggin' kidding me, Hidan. You...? All we do is fuck," she said, almost making herself believe that she had a real 'man' somewhere out there, and that this man named Hidan was chasing her. She made a 'keh'-sounding sound and looked at him, smiling and looking like she was for real about the entire thing.

"Sure, whatever, but who the fuck is he?" He leaned against the huge trunk, staring at her with great intensity.

"Actually, all you do is rape me," she corrected, completely avoiding answering his question.

"Whatever, I don't give a fuck about what you think. And it's not RAPE, it's suprirse sex. And you like it. So don't give me all of this rape bullshit." He laughed as his own little interpretation of rape, but then got serious once more. "Seriously though... who the fuck is he?" He cocked his head a bit, and Sheena exhaled a bit.

"Who?" Sheena was playing dumb on purpose.

"Your 'man.'" Hidan stared at her.

"What man?" She made a confused look as she pestered with her nails, still leaning against the tree.

"You said your man was sexier." He was losing patience.

"No, I didn't," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Then what the fuck did you say!" The Jashinist was getting pissed now, and he almost wanted to tackle Sheena and ravage her body... He didn't know why he was getting this strange urge, but he just did. She is sexy... he told himself, although he was pretty sure it was because he was a rapist and nympho.

"I said I've seen better; my man," she corrected.

"Same thing, don't need to get all the fucking details included 'n shit." He sounded really annoyed.

"Whatever..."

"Who is he."

"None of your fucking business," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Just fucking tell me." Sheena was surprised he didn't insist that it was his business - he was the type to say stuff like that. The brunette glanced at Hidan. His face was cutely frustrated, and Sheena imagined him as a child. He would be fucking adorable! she thought, and the sides of her mouth curled up a bit, making it look like she was suppressing a grin.

"The fuck are you smiling about?" he asked, giving her a vexed look.

"Nothing." The way she said it was taunting, and Hidan wanted to know.

"Tell me," he said, in a sort of demanding yet begging way. He grabbed her wrist, and Sheena decided to tell him.

"Oh, I was thinkin' about how me and my baby were talking about having children. He's a sweet guy. Fuckin' love him." Sheena was pushing it far, but as far as Hidan was concerned, all of this was true and this 'man' of hers was a big obstruction that needed to be ANNIHILATED. "Not like you care, to fucking begin with."

"Children? You? You're not even a tiny bit anything like motherly," he pointed out. "Children aren't fucking for you." He was only saying that to cover up his complete shock and realization that shit was getting heated up between Sheena and this motherfucker. Hidan couldn't let Sheena be swooped away by some jerk. Like anyone is sexier than me, Hidan selfcenteredly thought.

"Excuse me? You don't even fucking know me. I'm very, very motherly, for your information," Sheena gave him a bitchy smile. She was having the time of her life leading Hidan on, being the mindfucker she was. A mindfucker was someone who was good at making someone think something they want to think, screw around with their mental thinking. Essentially, it was manipulating them, and making them think what the mindfucker wanted them to. Sheena smirked at her mindfucking skills.

"Tch! Whatever, I don't give a shit. You and your boyfriend can go fuck and make as many shitty-ass babies as you guys friggin' want." He rolled his eyes and threw down her wrist, seriously angry now. Hidan looked the other way, staring at the trees, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. His icy pink eyes widened when he finally realized what he had said. Hidan had a thing about saying shit on impulse, being the arrogant person he was, and for a moment, he seriously thought that Sheena would actually go fuck her boyfriend and start making dozens of babies. "Wait, wait. I didn't -" He turned around to take back what he had said, or somehow make it sound like he said all of it on accident, but Sheena was gone. The warm, clear, and pleasant day was the equivalent of a cold, rainy, anddull day for him as a no-longer-refreshing breeze blew by. I fucked up, he thought inwardly.

**xxx**

"WHO IS HE?" Yu asked, eyes wide like a baby bird of some sort. "He was so weird and cocky!" She was trying to keep up with Sheena, who was taking long strides with her long legs.

"Hidan."

"Hidan? Oh. Well, anyway, he doesn't seem really dangerous. He only seems dangerous to people like you," Yu said, jumping over a big fallen branch.

"What do you mean?" Sheena's expression was confused, and sort of interested. She was trying to get back to the base so she could relax, think about some things, and maybe take a shower. She didn't really need it though. Sheena had taken one right when she had gotten back to the base, though it was short.

"I mean, he obviously is into you, and tries to make all of these moves and shit to get your attention. Plus, he was really angry and frustrated when you were talking to him about your 'man.' Who... is your real man?" Yu asked the latter a bit more slowly and quietly, afraid that Hidan was somewhere in the tree tops, eavesdropping.

"Don't worry, I don't feel his chakra. Besides, he wouldn't believe me anyway. He's sure that I have a lover out there somewhere..." Sheena smiled, although it was more a smirk a rapist would give to their victim before ravaging them.

"Do you?" Yu asked once more.

"Oh! Sorry, and nope." Sheena did a few hand signs and the giant rock was lifted. They walked back to Sheena's room. She no longer shared rooms with any of the fuckers in the Aktasuki, because finally Pein had decided that he'd assign Sheena a room of her own. Turns out, he had hundreds of spare rooms, some of which were off-limits, but simply made everyone share rooms. Sheena was a bit disbelieving about why he'd be so greedy over ROOMS, and sort of pissed, but was grateful that she had a room all by herself.

When Sheena opened the door with her key - yes, she asked for a key when Pein told her she would get a room of her own, and she was lucky enough to be given one - Yu was still talking. "What are you going to do now? He thinks you're going to seriously fuck your man and make babies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw his facial expression when you left, and if you didn't notice... I didn't notice YOU were leaving until you were a few meters ahead, and I had to run to catch up. So I was given a few extra moments to see his face, and he looked pissed at himself." Yu paused for a moment. "Is that the right key?"

"Yeah, I was just listening to what you were saying." Sheena opened the door and the musty smell flowed out. "OH FUCK. This room..."

"Smells just like mine." Yu and Sheena entered the room, and for the next hour and so, they cleaned it up, making the dust go away, and the filthy smell dissipate. Yu finished mopping the floor as Sheena stood by the door cleaning the door. Believe it or not, but the door was actually sort of sticky, in a very mysterious and disgusting way, so Sheena was cleaning off the weird substance while wearing gloves, of course.

When they finished, they went to Yu's room, and they both helped out to make her room as clean as they had done Sheena's. By the time they were both done, it was around 7:35 p.m., and Sheena was worn out. She needed to train as well, since if everyone in Akatsuki did not, their skills would fall further and further behind.

"I gotta' go."

"Why?" Yu's tone was curious.

"I have to train."

"Oh... That sucks."

"I know. But since I'm in Akatsuki, my skills must be perfect. Practice makes perfect."

"Practice makes permanent." Yu winked jokingly at Sheena. She got a smile in return, and then Sheena went off. For some reason, Yu stood there, waiting until Sheena was out of sight once she made a turn to go into the next hallway. I'm so weird... Yu thought to herself, sort of amused at her own silliness. What she had just did was what people in exaggerated asian dramas do all the time. "Well then..." she said to herself, and turned around to face her very clean door. Closing the door behind her, she marvelled at her clean room. Before she could even inhale the very non-moldy smell of the dwelling for the first time, something, no - someone - put their hand over her mouth and poked a pressure point.

**xxx**

Yu was strapped down to the chair with some sort of thick rope that came from the end of Hidan's scythe. Yu's eyes were bright with terror, and the tears weren't very far away, either. I'm going to die...! was what Yu had been thinking, before Hidan had actually opened his mouth. What he wanted was information. Hidan was sitting on another chair as well, right across from Yu.

"Listen, bitch. I don't really wanna' fucking rip your teeth out one by one, but I will if you fucking make me." The way he said it was almost funny, because he said it as if he was talking to an incompetent idiot of some sort, which Yu was not even close to. "All I need you to do is tell me who the fuck Sheena's 'man' is. 'Kay? Not that fucking difficult." He cracked an ugly yet handsome sort of smug smile.

"I don't know who you're talking about! Sheena told me she had a man - but she didn't tell me what his name was!" Yu was playing innocent, and it was all true. She decided that if she played the sort of dumb, innocent-type, the chances of him hitting her would lessen, compared to if she had a bad attitude and smart mouth, which she did, but this time wouldn't use. "You should ask her yourself! I have no idea...!" Should I start crying? Yu thought. No, she decided.

Hidan thought about it for a moment, though he was still looking as if he was about ready to tug his scythe suddenly, making the rope squeeze her painfully tight. When he thought about it, it was very likely that Sheena didn't tell Yu. Or maybe this little brat was lying. He decided to believe the latter's possibility. "Tell me. Now. I'll fuck your ass up if you don't tell me. I'll give you fifteen minutes." He looked at the shitty clock that was in Yu's room.

"I don't know the name! I keep on telling you... I have no idea..." Yu had been saying the same thing over and over for who the fuck knew how long, and now he was finally losing patience, although being given fifteen minutes after a thirty minute interrogation so far wasn't that bad at all for an Akatsuki criminal. "GO ASK SHEENA!" she said in a dramatic way. Yu wasn't a good actor, but when you were truthfully scared and when you truthfully didn't know the name of someone you were being asked about... Acting like you were dying was not very hard. "Please..." I think I should start crying now, Yu thought. But she wasn't very sure.

Without a word, he pulled on his scythe so that Yu hissed, and she was sure that she had rashes and bruises where the rope was rubbing against her skin. Then Hidan scratched her face with a kunai, on her cheek.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Yu said, freaking out. She was breathing hard, and she could feel an asthma attack coming on. Yes, she had asthma, and although it wasn't very bad, it happened when there were enough allergens to make her body act up, or when she was panicking very badly. These was one of the situations. "Stop!" she shrieked.

"What. Is. His. Name. At least tell me that." Hidan smiled, which was an odd change of personality and attitude from just a minute ago. Yu breathed hard and fought back tears. He was licking the blade of the kunai, and that only made Yu's stability of not crying so much harder to control. "You can do that, can't you?"

Yu shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She hung her head a little bit so her hair covered her face like a willow tree's branches and leaves, and there were a few drops of salty water that had landed on her uniform. "No..." she moaned sadly.

"Then I'm afraid this is the end of your fucking rope," he said in a sort of cheerful way, although Yu knew it was to scare her. He threw the kunai in the air and caught it expertly on the handle, then he brought his arm far back before acting to plunge it into her head, which Yu could see out of the corner of her eye.

"STOP!" she yelled.

"Changed your fucking mind, you obstinate brat?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"H-His name..." Yu took a deep breath in a sorry attempt to even out her ragged breathing. She was sounding a lot like a goat. Well, maybe not exactly, but she always had a hard time speaking because her voice sounded like it was cracking when she was emotionally unstable. She shuddered when she tried to speak.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Hidan said, sort of dropping the facade, and getting more serious and Hidan-like. "I don't have all day..." Technically, he did. Hidan just wasn't very patient.

"His name is... D-D-Daisuke!" Yu said very quickly. She lied. After all, what COULD she have possibly done? Hidan was losing patience very quickly, and the clean bleeding cut he had given her on the cheek was a warning that if she didn't speak up, Hidan was going to do much worse than a silly cut.

Hidan chuckled. "So you did know his fucking name the entire time. Stupid whore," he cackled, and raised a leg. Yu figured it was so he could stomp happily, but he actually kicked the chair she was sitting in over, making her hit her head hard on the back of the wooden furniture when it hit the floor.

"Ugh!" Yu grunted, and opened the eyes that were closed from the impact. She opened one to see Hidan smirking triumphantly, as if he had overcome some sort of challenge. "You bastard..." she mumbled.

"Bitch, if it weren't you being Sheena's stupid-ass tag-along friend, I would have killed you by now. Be grateful, useless wench," he said, sounding angry like he had been before Yu would tell him the information he so desired that she didn't possess, although it was clear he was happy, because a large smile was smacked right across his deceitful handsome face of his. "Also, tell Sheena I expect to see her so-impressive dickface boyfriend named Daisuke. I would like to meet him."

With that, he let the rope that was squeezing the life out of Yu retreat back into the deadly scythe of his, and he left the room, slamming the door unconsiderately. Yu closed her eyes, exhausted, and decided to go to sleep, despite the weird position she was in. D-Dick... Yu thought angrily, knowing that the wound he had inflicted on her face would develop into a memorable scar.

**xxx**

"Oh my fucking - He did this to you?" Sheena said, in shock and anger. She was touching the wound, but it was okay since the blood had hardened, forming a thin line of scab.

"Yeah." Yu smiled a bit. "It's okay, don't worry."

"That shitface!" Sheena was obviously pissed, even if her face wasn't showing much of the anger she was feeling at the moment.

"I know, he really is a jerk." Yu wanted to tell Sheena about the lie she told Hidan to save her ass. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Sheena put down her hand, realizing that the cut he had given her wasn't actually that bad at all. It could have been compared as a little bit deeper and longer papercut, and Sheena was really mad at Hidan, and not at the wound.

"I.. told Hidan the name of your serious boyfriend." Yu gulped and stared her friend straight in the eye, although it was very difficult, since Sheena was naturally intimidating and had unique lavender eyes.

"He... doesn't have a name. He's fake," Sheena explained.

"I know. I gave him a name."

"So?"

"He's expecting to see you hanging out with a guy named Daisuke now," Yu gulped. "A-And, he wants to meet him."

"WHAT?" Sheena said, her face screaming "What the fuck."

"I know, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I shouldn't have said it, but he was about ready to hack my head off. I mean, look at what he fucking gave me!" The frantic Chinese girl pointed at her face, which wasn't that fucked up, but ruined her smooth complexion, although she did already have some acne. "So... I, I lied." She sort of hung her head.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" she said.

"Well, maybe you can tell Hidan that he has no time to meet him. He's busy!" Yu suggested.

"He at least wants to see a picture of him, or expects me to go out on dates with him. You know. Make it seem like I actually have a real boyfriend, and not some piece of shitty figment of my imagination," Sheena explained, showing all the holes in Yu's idea.

"Y-You can say that you broke up!"

"Hidan is getting so excited about all of this, and is getting jealous, as you said. I can see that as well. I'm not going to just say I broke up, because that'll make it seem like I loss." Sheena sighed and put her fingers up to her temples, looking frustrated. She plopped down on Yu's bed as her friend stood there, hands holding each other, a lot like how a maid waiting to be told an order would pose.

"So... what are you going to do?" Yu asked annoyingly, although she didn't know how irritating she was being.

"Shut up!" Sheena snapped, in a sort of rude way. "I'm thinking..."

After a few minutes and what seemed like forever, Sheena had an idea. "I got it," the Ukrainian-Japanese said as she put down her hands and sort of fell on the bed, lying on her back. Sheena closed her eyes for a moment, as if resting her brain after all of that thinking and brainstorming.

"Yes...?" Yu carefully questioned.

"I have to find a guy named Daisuke." Sheena opened her eyes right when she said it, adding unintentional effect and drama to it all.

**xxx**

Lalala~ I hope that was good. I worked hard on it. So please review. Thank you (in advance to those kind enough to review this).


End file.
